Another Changed?
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: When Elphaba’s daughter is thrust into the past by way of an accidental spell casting, she meets the one person she never thought she’d meet- her mother. Sequel to Changed? Note: Title may change.
1. Chapter 1

****

**Summary: When Elphaba's daughter is thrust into the past by way of an accidental casting, she meets the one person she never thought she'd meet- her mother, as a teenager. Sequel to Changed?**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera (For those who don't speak Italian, that means Disclaimer: Not Mine)**

**Note: Reading the first one is _not_ required, but would make some passages more understandable.**

**A/N: Now, when I finished my other story, Changed? which is basically the prequel to this, I considered doing a sequel, with another member of Elphaba's family going into the future and finding out her fate, but then I thought, no, she'd go to the past instead, and I decided that it would be Elphaba's _daughter_, and this story popped into my head. Now, those who have read Changed? will understand some of the references made in the sequel.**

**A/N: Musical Based with some book references**

**I hope that you all enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the first one, and now, onto Another Changed?......**

**Chapter 1. The Girl Who Has Everything**

Fae Tiggular, Crown Princess of the Vinkus, twirled her long, raven hair around her emerald fingers. Her dark brown eyes shone with bordem, and the eighteen-year-old princess rolled her eyes, as she listened to her best friend chat about her day.

"So I told him that…."

"Um, Anakin, why are you telling me this?" Fae interrupted, dropping the stand of black hair and picking up her coffee cup. The two girls were sitting in the small cafe outside Shiz University, during their free periods, at a table that Fae's mother used to occupy during her three years at Shiz.

Fae only knew it was the same table, because her mother had carved her initals into the wood of the table top incospicously one afternoon when she was bored. Now, Fae traced the letters with the tip of her black manicured fingernail. She knew the initals by heart.

EMT.

Elphaba Melena Thropp.

Although, Fae liked to pretend that the 'T' stood for Tiggular, her last name.

Thropp was her mother's maiden name, and her mother rarely admitted that she had been a Thropp; the only tie she claimed to posess was the abolished birthright of Governor of Munchkinland, that had been destroyed not long after Fae's old brother Liir had been born, after their grandfather, Frex, had passed away. Now, Fae's Aunt Nessa lived with her husband, Boq, in the free state of Munchkinland, with their daughter, Anakinsa.

Who, just happened to be Fae's best friend.

Anakinsa Kosman, Boq and Nessa's daughter, looked at her. She tossed her dark brown curls, and shrugged.

"I thought you'd like to hear it."

Fae rolled her eyes.

Like she really liked to hear gossip during free period.

Yeah, right.

Unless it was about her.

The girl shrugged. Her head turned at the sound of the bell above the cafe ringing, and she smiled, seeing Makinla Upland (of the Upper Uplands), enter the cafe.

"Makinla!" Fae cried, waving.

The blonde hurried over to the two. Makinla had her mother's golden hair and blue eyes, creamy skin and small features, but she always thought that she wasn't nearly as pretty as Fae Tiggular and Anakinsa Kosman. The two girls shared blood through their mothers, and both seemed to possess beauty all their own. Nessarose, Anakin's mother, was Fae's aunt, the older girl's mother's younger sister.

And of course, Fae was the daughter of the king and queen of the Vinkus; Fiyero and Elphaba's youngest child and only daughter. Fae got her striking looks from her mother, but her sense of adventure from her father.

As Makinla joined the two cousins, she found herself silently sizing up Fae. Even though the girl was a year older, a first year, she still had everything she could ever want. Her parents gave her everything she asked for, but only after she earned it. From an early age, Fae had been taught the rewards of earning your keep, and had learned to never ask her parents for anything without possessing a valid reason for wanting it.

So, in fact, everything Fae owned, she earned.

"Hey Kinla, how was History?" Fae asked, scooting over, but still making sure she was where she could feel her mother's initals on the bottom of her finger.

"Brutal. I don't see why Doctor Dillamond can't teach us History without always harping on the past." Kinla said. The cousins exchanged glances, eyebrows raised.

"Um.....Kinla, the past _is_ history." Fae said, sounding like her mother during a meeting of the court.

"So? Just because he's a History professor, doesn't mean he has to keep going on and on about stuff in the past when we need to learn history." Anakin laughed, and covered it with a cough, bringing her cup to her lips as a diversion. Fae rolled her eyes.

Sometimes Kinla could be a real......well, dumb blonde.

But the classic dumb blondeness was a trait held also by Lady Glinda Chuffery, Kinla's mother. Whenever she was with Fae's mother, Elphaba always said something that seemed to take the blonde's IQ down a peg or twenty.

It wasn't Fae's fault that her mother graduated Valedictorian of her college class, or that she just happened to rule a country, while Lady Glinda only followed orders of Queen Ozma. Ozma, had been found years earlier, and reinstated on the throne of the Emerald City. The queen often turned to the Vinkus for advice.

Makinla, who was seventeen, was only at Shiz on scholarship. And not even that. Students still in the lower classes, could live in the dorms, attend classes, and experience college life before deciding if college was right for them. Makinla, however, didn't have a choice.

Even though the blonde had attended the most exclusive private schools in the City, she didn't get the freedom the cousins did. Anakinsa went to public school, and Fae-lucky girl-got tutors her first seventeen years of school. The girls got the choice to go to school, and both took it. They weren't forced into going to school.

For Makinla, it was college, or no trust fund at twenty-one.

Fae, didn't even get a trust fund. Due to her status as a member of the royal family, Fae got the choice to marry into royalty or middle class at twenty-one. Neither would be her choice. If Fae had anything to say about it. Unless she found a love like her parents had.

Just another one of the changes Fae's parents had put into place.

In all, the Vinkus was more peaceful than it had been in years. The Scrow, Yunamata, and Arjiki lived in peace. Fae's parents ruled fairly, and never jumped to conclusions. Her father ran the of battle, while her mother ran the affairs of the court, but they always consulted each other before deciding. Her mother, hot tempered, and quick to assume, was balanced out by her father, laid-back, and relaxed. It wasn't unusal to see the young rulers wrapped around each other, talking softly as they danced, or kissing on the balcony during a ball.

With two children resulting from their union, the Tiggulars seemed to fall even more in love.

It was that kind of love that Fae wanted someday.

"Fae! Fae!"

"What?" The raven-head looked up, blinking.

"Oz Fae, did you hear a word I just said?" Anakinsa asked.

"N....no." Fae whispered. "What did you say?"

The brunette turned to the blonde.

"She's been day dreaming again." Then, the two turned to Fae.

"I said we'd better get back. We don't want to be late for Professor Senty's Ozian Literature."

"Oh, right." Fae said, gathering her books and getting up. She left some money on the table for the check, and the three rushed out of the cafe, and headed back to Shiz for class. The girl's had sorcery later that night.

As they hurried to the Green, neither noticed the figure leaving Crage Hall and moving towards them.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. A Visit from the King and Queen**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

**Now, I've been asked if this story is going to be repetitive of Changed? I'll leave that for you to decide.......**

**Thanks to Akasharouge, Elphaba1Fan, and ReallyObsessiveWriter for reviewing chapter 1.**

The three girls headed through the Shiz Green, towards the small café outside of the school, after afternoon classes. They spent most of their time at the cafe, like their parents had. Their sorcery class was later that night, at seven, the only evening class the girls had.

"Okay, mom's _definatley_ decided to go back to school, because that can't be my little sister."

Fae stopped, and turned. A man with sandy hair and blue eyes stood in the middle of the Shiz Green, smirking at her. Blue diamond tattooes wrapped around his neck, and down his back, like all Vinkun princes. Princesses had the tattoes wrapped around their necks and down their chests, like lavelier necklaces, like Fae.

She squinted, before recognizing the man.

"Liir!" Fae creid, dropping her books and running to her brother. She threw her arms around his neck, and he scooped her up, spinning her around before setting her down.

"Hey Fae." He said, once he set her back on her feet. "What have you been up to, little sister?" Liir asked, ruffling her hair.

"I haven't been up to anything." She said, reaching up and ruffling his hair also.

Liir was twenty-three, and a business man in the city. He'd refused to take the throne when he came of age, preferring to let his parents continue their rule- having the land remain in peace- and took a job in the city.

"What are you doing here?" Fae asked. Liir shrugged.

"I figured I'd come see how you're doing." He said, laughing softly. "And, I also brought a couple friends of mine that wanted to meet you."

"Who? I've met all your friends." Fae said confused.

Liir then moved to the side, revealing their parents. Fiyero and Elphaba Tiggular, King and Queen of the Vinkus, faced their daughter, silently enjoying the look of shock on their little girl's face. Fiyero's hands rested on his wife's shoulders, and Elphaba had wrapped her arms around herself. Gently, he pressed his lips against his wife's temple, and wrapped her in his arms.

"Mom? Dad?" Fae asked, confused.

Elphaba was the first to break the silence, laughing gently.

"Fae." She hurried to her daughter, wrapping her arms around her child, who held her close, and breathed in her mother's scent.

"Mama." Fae whispered, burying her face in her mother's long ebony hair.

"Hello, my sweet girl. How are things going at Shiz?" Elphaba asked, patting her daughter's hair.

"Good." Fae said, as Elphaba rubbed her daughter's back before pulling away and kissing her forehead. When she let go, Fae rushed into her father's arms.

"What are you doing here?" Fae asked, as the family settled at a table at the small café outside the school. She snuggled into her mother's side, enjoying the feel of her mother's fingers running through her long raven locks.

"We have to be in the City for a meeting with Ozma and we figured we'd stop by and see how you were doing." Elphaba said, glancing down at her daughter before picking up her cup of tea, as she tossed her own tumbling raven locks, in a perfect imitation of her best friend, Glinda Upland. Fae noticed that her mother's long raven hair contrasted with the beautiful dark midnight blue of the gown she wore.

She also noticed that her mother had abandoned her famed conical hat for the soft, velvet hood of her black cape.

"Where's your hat, Mama?" Fae asked. Elphaba looked at her.

"Back at the hotel. Why?"

"Just curious." Fae said, shrugging, before looking up at her mother, her mother's words clicking.

_"You're going to see Ozma?_ What about Lin Lin?" Fae asked, using her childhood nickname for Glinda.

Elphaba shrugged, as she sipped her tea. "If we have time, we'll stop and see Glinda, but it's not a guarantee."

The small group had settled in the cafe, the girl's skipping their last two classes with an excuse. As if meeting the king and queen wasn't a good excuse.

"Aunt Fabla, is there something wrong? H...has something happened between the city and the Vinkus?" Anakin asked, fear in her eyes. Fiyero glanced at his wife.

"No Anakin, nothing's happened, we just....need to discuss something with Ozma." Elphaba said, looking at her neice.

"What 'something'?" Makinla asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." Fiyero said, paying the check as the small group finished and got up. Then, he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, and pulled her close. "We'd better get going, and _you'd_ better return before you're late for class."

Fae rolled her eyes, a perfect imitation of her mother.

"Can't you stay?"

"No. But we will stop by to see you when we head back home in a couple days." Elphaba said.

"Promise?" She nodded, and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Promise. We'll see you in a couple days." Elphaba said, as they parted ways outside the cafe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. The Wilted Rose**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

**Thanks to populardarling, and Elphaba1Fan for reviewing 2. **

The two days passed quickly, and Fae soon found herself getting ready to meet her parents for dinner.

She'd gotten the notice to come down to the Head's office after class that morning. Doing so, she found her parents waiting in the office, having a cheery conversation with the Head. Once Fae entered, however, the conversation ended, when her parent stood and wrapped her in their warm embrace.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're taking you to dinner tonight, before we head home tomorrow afternoon. Liir's bringing his girlfriend, Candle, and we're going to meet at the Wilted Rose and have dinner. You'll be ready by seven?" Elphaba asked, wrapping her daughter in a hug.

Fae had said yes, of course.

Now, she stood examining herself in the mirror.

She wore a long, deep emerald evening gown, with a pair of black heels. Her hair was pulled up in curls, and she wore a string of Gillikin pearls around her neck. She could only imagine what her mother would be wearing.

"You look great Fae. Where are you eating again?" Makinla asked.

Like their mothers years earlier, the two girls roomed together, with Anakinsa rooming a couple doors down with Milla Jodenson's daughter, Saylea. Saylea's mother, just happened to be the Meagravess of Tenmeadows. Her father, Avaric. Three doors down from Saylea and Anakinsa, were Ozma's daughter, Ozma Kenlane, and Nastoya, the Crown Princess of the Yunamata tribe.

Basically, the whole third floor, seemed to be host to the daughters of royalty. Most notably Ozma Kenlane, Nastoya, and Fae.

"The Wilted Rose." Fae said, grabbing her cape and purse.

"Mmmm....I love the Wilted Rose. They have the best chocolate pie." Kinla said.

"I wouldn't know. Never eaten there."

"What? You've never eaten at the Wilted Rose?" Fae shook her head.

"Nope. But, apparently, Mama and Daddy ate there the night Liir was concieved." Fae said, breaking into laughter.

"You're kidding." Kinla said, joining in. Fae shook her head.

"Not according to Grandmama." The green girl told her friend as she adjusted the cape on her shoulders. "According to her, Mama and Daddy had dinner there, came home, raced upstairs, had wild, insane sex, and then Mama missed her period five days later. And Liir was born nine months after that."

Kinla laughed.

"_Seriously_?"

"According to Grandmama. But, everytime I've asked Mama or Daddy about it, they either denied it or changed the subject. I personally think Grandmama's version of events are true. But, hey, I'll never know. I got to get going. See you later." Fae said, waving goodbye as she headed out the door.

"Have fun."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Stay, Just A Little Bit Longer**

****

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

Fae met her parents outside the Wilted Rose.

Her mother looked gorgeous as always, with the black heart hanging between her collarbones, the two silver roses holding it between the stems. Fiyero had given it to her the night of Kumbrica's Ball thier second year at Shiz, and Elphaba rarely took it off.

Both women were gorgeous, but Fae always felt that her mother outshined her in beauty. But tonight, Fae didn't think about that. She just thought about spending time with her family. Liir was there with his girlfriend, Candle, a pretty girl from Quadling Country, that he'd met at Shiz almost six years earlier. Soon, the small family sat down to dinner, and enjoyed a pleasant conversation.

It was as they were heading back to Shiz, that Fae asked the question that had been on her mind.

"Mama, Daddy, do you have to go back to the Vinkus tomorrow?" Elphaba looked at her daughter, as they walked through the Shiz Green. Fiyero gently brought his lips to the back of his wife's hand. They had laced fingers, and spent time walking close, talking softly.

"Fae, sweetie...." She stopped, when Fiyero tugged on her hand. Looking back at her husband, she allowed him to pull her towards the benches, giving his daughter a sly smile as he did so.

"Yero, what is it?" Elphaba asked, once they'd perched onto the bench.

"Let's do it." He said.

"FIYERO!" She cried. They could hear their children's laughter from the bench.

"Not that Fae." He said, stifling his laughter. "Let's stay a couple more days."

Elphaba's teeth slid out to grasp her bottom lip.

"I don't know Yero. There's so much we have to get done....."

"Fae, that can wait. Let's stay and spend a couple more days with our children. We can spend some time with Fae, now that she's at Shiz we don't see her as often as we did when she lived at home." Elphaba sighed.

"I do miss hearing her laugh. I miss her. I miss my daughter. A....All right." Elphaba agreed, allowing Fiyero to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

Fae, Liir and Candle looked up, to see their parents coming back to them.

"All right. We'll stay another week." Elphaba said. Fae's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes." Fae threw her arms around her parents, and then dragged them to her dorm. Once they got there, Elphaba stopped, and gently ran her fingers along the number on the door.

2003.

Elphaba Thropp.

She blinked, to see her daughter's neat scroll where her name had once been.

Fae Tiggular.

Then, she took Fae's key, and unlocked the room, before stepping inside. Instantly, Elphaba felt like she was being thrown back to her days at Shiz. One look told you why.

One side of the room, was covered in dark blue, black, and navy, a stack of books on a desk, reading glasses on the bedside table. Elphaba's side.

The other side of the room was decked out in pink. Fluffy pillows, piles of shoes, clothes, and fashion magazines littered the floor. Glinda's side of the dorm.

"Auntie Elphie!" Elphaba was soon engulfed in a ball of pink fluff, as Makinla threw herself into the older woman's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. A Spell Gone Wrong**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

**A/N: For those who have read Changed? recognize the chapter title? **

Fae slid into her seat right as class began. Usually, Fae was right on time for class, but, after spending all night studying for her History exam, and had barely made it on time for that class; she'd overslept.

Makinla and Anakinsa gave her odd looks, and Fae glared at them.

"Alright class, please, pull out your wands and spell books. We will be going over cloaking charms today." Professor Karfit said, allowing the class to stand and practice on thier own. Fae and Anakinsa seemed to get it right the first time, while Makinla struggled.

"You'll get it, don't worry." Anakin told her. Makinla sighed, and gave up, now absentmindedly muttering the spell under her breath.

"_antum askun sukanta…."_

Fae and Anakin looked up from thier practice.

"No. Makinla! NO!" Fae cried, hurrying to her.

In a flash of blinding, white light, Fae was gone, and the rest of the class, stood rooted to the spot, shock on their faces.

It was only after Makinla looked up, that she discovered Fae gone, and realized what she'd done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. A Whole New World**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

**A/N: From this point on, the story will go between past and present, like Changed? did. **

Fae rolled over.

Her head pounded and every muscle ached. She was pretty sure she had a broken leg, and several broken ribs. She wouldn't have been surprised if she'd cracked her head open when she hit the pavement.

Slowly, her dark eyes opened, and she found herself looking at grass.

_Grass._

Nice, soft, dewy, green grass.

Her eyes shifted back and forth, going from the grass to the sky and back. Then, slowly, she lifted her head, to see pavement, a few marble benches, and trees near her. Then, she pushed herself up, until she was leaning back on her hand, taking in everything.

It looked like.....a school. Like the Shiz Green.

Except it was deserted.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself to a sitting position, and continued to scrutinize everthing.

Yep, this was _definatley_ the Shiz Green.

Fae recognized the Suicide Canal a few feet away, the small path- aptly nicknamed 'Lovers Lane'- that was covered in cherry blossoms at this time of year, the marble memorial benches near the cherry tree. The path leading to the bridge overlooking the canal.

As she slowly moved her head back and forth, she caught sight of someone sitting under the cherry tree.

Closing her eyes, she shook her head slowly, and opened them. The person was still there.

Carefully, Fae climbed to her feet, and stumbled towards the person.

No, the girl.

She collapsed back into the grass, crying out. The girl's head snapped up, before returning to her book.

As Fae climbed to her feet again, and on shaky legs, she moved until she was a few feet from the person. Squinting, she couldn't believe her eyes.

It wasn't.

No.

It couldn't be.

Could it?

It was.

Taking a shaky breath, Fae whispered,

"Mama?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Missing**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

"Fae's missing."

"I know."

"Fae's missing."

"I know."

"Fae's _missing_."

"NO SHIT SHIRLEY! I _KNOW_ SHE'S MISSING! I WAS THERE WHEN SHE _WENT_ MISSING!" Anakinsa screamed, stopping the brunette from her pacing.

The two girls sat in Makinla's dorm, trying to figure out what happened, and how to tell Fae's parents. Makinla, in one of her blonde moments, had called the hotel Elphaba and Fiyero were staying at, and asked them to come to the girl's dorm so they could talk. She also asked Liir to come.

Now, they sat waiting for the remaining members of the royal family to walk through the door.

"Aunt Fabla's going to kill us. Or, more specifically, kill _you_." Kinla glared at the girl.

"Not funny."

"It's true."

"No it's not."

"The point," Anakin said, stopping the arguement. "is how we're going to get her back and if she's okay."

"I don't know." Makinla said, sitting on her bed.

"And more importantly, how are we going to tell Aunt Fabla about Fae?" Anakinsa asked.

"Tell us what?"

The two girls looked up, to see Liir, Elphaba, and Fiyero enter the dorm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Mama, Please, Remember Me**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

**A/N: Partially based on the end scenes from Frances Hodges Burnett's ****_A Little Princess_, when Sara is trying to convince her father to remember her. That's what popped into my head when I wrote this scene.**

Elphaba Thropp, age twenty, future queen of the Vinkus, and the Thropp Third Descending, looked up from her book when she felt someone staring at her.

Sure enough, a young girl sat a few feet from her, staring. Sighing, Elphaba returned to her book, hoping the starer would take the hint and leave.

No such luck.

After ten more minutes, Elphaba slammed her book closed, and got up.

"Um, excuse me?" Fae looked up, to see her mother standing over her. Elphaba's hair was loose around her shoulders, and she wore the black dress she was known for wearing to important events in the Vinkus-the dress with the black thread work at the waist.

"Do you have a _problem_, or are you _lost_?"

"U....um......" Fae stammered.

She'd been given that look before, as a child, when she'd done something wrong. It was her mother's I-don't-care-what-your-excuse-is-you're-in-trouble-young-lady look. It had scared Fae as a child. Now, she didn't know whether to be afraid of her mother or relieved to see her.

If her mother was here, then Fae couldn't have gone far when Makinla cast that spell.

"Are you going to say something?"

Fae looked up, startled, to see her mother kneeling in front of her. Now she was positive that this was her mother. Who else had green skin the color of fresh cut grass, but the Queen of the Vinkus? Who had eyes as dark brown as chocolate chips? Who _else_ had long, thick, soft locks the color of a raven's wing? And who else, had the pattern of diamonds trailing down the right side of her face and body?

Only Vinkun royalty wore the sapphire diamonds. Musetta, Fae's grandmother wore them. Her aunts, Sarima, Illnora, and Baxiana wore them. Her brother wore them. Her father wore them. She wore them.

And so did her mother.

Letting out a cry of relief, Fae threw her arms around Elphaba's neck, and clung tight, burying her face in the long raven hair.

"Oh Mama! Thank Oz you're here! I was so scared that I'd be alone in some place! But I'm at Shiz! And so are you--" Fae creid, but she stopped when Elphaba shoved her roughly away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Just who the hell are you?" Elphaba cried, backing up. "And what did you call me?"

"Mama." Fae said, confused as to why her mother was distancing herself from her daughter.

Elphaba scoffed.

"I'm _no one's_ mother." She said, eyeing the girl. "And _certainly not yours_." Quickly, Elphaba crab walked until she sat on the stone path leading to the bridge.

"Wh......y.....yes, you are." Fae said, following, crawling towards Elphaba, like she used to as a child, whenever Elphaba took her to the garden. She and Fae would roll around in the grass, pretending to be a Lioness with her cub. It was one of Fae's favorite games as a child, and she cherished the moments she spent with Elphaba outside, having her to herself, as a mother, instead of a queen.

"No. I'm not." Elphaba said, backing up, intent on getting away.

"You're Mama. Don't you remember? Don't you remember....playing Lioness in the garden in Kiamo Ko? Baking cookies at Lurlinemas? Singing me to sleep?" Fae asked, pleading, as she finally reached her mother, and took the girl's hand, holding it to her cheek.

"No. I don't." Elphaba replied, trying to pull her hand away.

"Mama _please_! Don't you remember Janseta? Your head maid? Grandmama? Auntie Illnora? And Kiamo Ko? Mama, _I'm begging you_! _Please Mama, remember the Arjiki, and Moonlight, and flying! Mama remember flying? Remember my first broom ride? You took me to the highest tower in Kiamo Ko, climbed on, pulled me in front of you, and pushed off! And we flew, Mama we flew! Everything looked so tiny, like my dollhouse, and I was so scared, but you held me close and told me to hold on and not look down until I was ready! Remember Mama? Please!" _

Elphaba had pulled away, and backed up, until she was pressed against one of the marble memorial benches, hands over her ears and knees to her chest. Her eyes were shut tight, and she shook her head, not listening.

"No. No. NO! I'm NOT YOUR MOTHER!" She screamed. Fae sat back, shocked, and hurt.

"Wh....what?"

Elphaba slowly lowered her hands, opened her eyes, and looked at Fae. She could clearly see the hurt in the girl's face; the tears welling but not spilling over.

"I'm not your mother."

Fae turned away, digesting this information.

"Then...." She swallowed, turning back to Elphaba. "W....who are you?"

Elphaba looked down at the ground, before meeting Fae's eyes.

"Elphaba."

She swallowed, before glancing at the girl and finishing.

"Elphaba Thropp."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Admitting Guilt**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

"What did you want to tell us?" Elphaba asked, once the door was closed.

The two girls looked at each other, before Anakinsa got up and gave her aunt a hug.

"Just....wanted to tell you that... we're really..... glad..... we got..... to see you." The girl finished. Makinla nodded.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow skeptically, went over, and sat down in Fae's desk chair. Fiyero took a seat on Fae's bed, and her brother joined him.

"That can't be it girls, now what's really going on?" Fiyero asked. Makinla sighed.

"All right. But, maybe you'd better alert my mom and--"

"And my parents, Auntie Fabla." Anakin said, interrupting.

Liir got up.

"I'll do it."

In no time, Lady Glinda, Boq and Nessa, were sitting in the girls' dorm, waiting for Makinla to talk. Finally, the young blonde took a deep breath, and spoke.

"N....now Auntie Fabla, don't get upset. This was just an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did--"

"What are you trying to say Kinla? Spit it out." Elphaba ordered, her regal manner showing.

Makinla bit her lip, then spoke.

"Fae's missing. And it's all my fault."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. A Place I Never Knew**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

**Thanks to Elphaba1Fan and xEastenderFan4Lifex for reviewing 9. **

**A/N: I have 7 reviews! SEVEN!!!!!**

Fae started.

"Tiggular. Don't you mean Elphaba Tiggular?" Fae asked. Elphaba nodded.

"Yes, but....I want to get my degree in my own name."

"B....but you _are_ married, aren't you? You're married to Fiyero Tiggular, King of the Vinkus, aren't you?" Fae asked. Elphaba snorted and cackled.

"What did you call him? _King_ of the Vinkus? _Yeah, right,_ Yero won't be king until his father passes away." Elphaba said, brushing her hair off her shoulders. She suddenly turned serious. "Hey....how did you you know Fiyero? And.....who are you?"

"I......I'm......I'm......"

"Elphie!" Fae looked up, to see Glinda hurrying towards them, dressed in a dark blue uniform, like the kind they still wore at Shiz. Fae looked from Elphaba to Glinda and back. While Glinda dressed in the school uniform, Elphaba dressed more towards her taste.

"Lin Lin?" Fae asked, as the girl got closer.

"Hey Glinda." Elphaba said, getting up and gathering her book.

"Who's this?" Glinda asked, turning to Fae. The two girls now stood over Fae, scrutinizing her.

"I'm........"

"This is Fabla. She's Yero's younger cousin. She's starting at Shiz this week. Yero asked me to show her around." Elphaba said, the lie easily rolling from her lips; the nickname she'd used one year earlier.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you Fabla. I'm Glinda." The blonde said, nodding to the girl. Fae smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Glinda."

"We'd better get back, Elphie. It's time for dinner, and we promised the others we'd meet them tonight, remember?" Elphaba nodded.

"Sure. You go ahead Glinda, I'll catch up. I just, want to show Fabla around a bit more." The blonde nodded and left, heading toward the cafeteria. Once she was out of sight, Elphaba turned to Fae and helped her up.

"All right, let's head to my dorm and I'll help you get cleaned up." Elphaba said, as she led Fae to Crage Hall and up to the third room. She opened the door, and led Fae inside. The young girl seemed shocked, to see that the dorm hadn't changed much.

"All right, who are you?" Elphab asked, sitting on her bed. Fae turned to her. "How do you know my husband?"

The eighteen-year-old bit her lip.

"Mama you know me."

"And _why_ do you keep calling me 'Mama'? I told you, I'm _not _your mother."

Fae sighed, sitting down in Elphaba's desk chair. She had no choice, Elphaba wasn't going to let her get away without answers.

"My name's Fae. Yes, I'm a Tiggular, but not a cousin. I'm the Crown Princess of the Arjiki tribe. And, I know your husband, because he's my father." Fae looked up at Elphaba, trying to read her expression.

"Anything else?"

Fae nodded.

"My parents are the King and Queen of the Vinkus."

"So? What does that have to do with me?"

"Fiyero's my father. And...."

_"And?"_

"And you're my mother."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. All Coming Back To Me**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

**Thanks to Elphaba1Fan, TillITryIllNeverKnow, and Kirei Yuki Tenshi for reviewing 10.**

**A/N: Got back from Yerington, and here's the 11th installment to Another Changed? I think it was TillITry that found this story so interesting, to see your parents as teenagers in college rather than the older mature adults you know; that it can be eye opening--is EXACTLY what I was going for! I for one, would love to have met my mom as a teenager....**

**And Elphaba will figure things out, in both the past and future, it will just take time......**

Her heart stopped. Literally stopped.

All she could do was stare at Makinla.

A buzzing started in her ears, and her blood began to pound. Quickly, Elphaba stood, making her way to the window. She stumbled, reached out and grasped the latch, pushing the window open, and leaning out, her hands grasping the sill until her knuckles turned white, the wood of the sill digging into her stomach. She leaned out the window, taking deep breaths, her heart pounding in her uterus, bile rising in her throat. She closed her eyes, and sobbed.

No one moved towards her, no one spoke.

They all knew the Queen of the Vinkus needed time to process what the girls had told her, and so they watched.

Finally, Elphaba turned around. She wiped her mouth, and took deep, shuddering breaths, eyes only for Makinla. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

No.

It couldn't be true.

Fae was missing?

And Makinla had something to do with it?

Suddenly, Elphaba's regal air collapsed, and she pounced, a mother lioness protecting her cub.

_"What did you do?" _Elphaba screamed, running to her, grabbing Makinla's shoulders and shaking roughly. _"Where's my daughter? Where is she? What did you do with her?!"_

Makinla cried out, tears running down her cheeks as Elphaba shook her, her long emerald fingers moving to the girl's throat, tighening.

Fiyero, Boq and Liir hurried over and pulled Elphaba away from the teenager. Fiyero's arms wrapped around his wife's waist and he held her close, whispering soothingwords in her ears as she continued to scream at the girl. Boq checked on Makinla, before the teenager ran to her mother.

_"WHERE IS SHE? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH FAE? WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?_" Elphaba screamed, trying to break free of her husband's grasp.

"Fae calm down!" Fiyero ordered. The green woman slowly sank to her knees on the floor of the dorm, buried her face in her hands, and wept, rocking back and forth, sobbing her daughter's name.

"I want my baby! I want my baby girl!" Elphaba screamed, wrapping her arms around herself. Glinda wiped tears off her cheeks, and held Makinla close, watching her best friend.

Images of Elphaba's return years earlier flashed before her mind, the nightmares returned, haunting her; her own voice, screaming obsenities as she was dragged away to the infirmary, injected with sedatives, restrained to the beds, sounded in her ears.

"NO!" Suddenly, Elphaba got up, pulled her cape and hat on, grabbed her broom, and shot out of the open window, heading to the woods around Shiz. The others watched her leave in stunned silence.

"Where's she going? Dad? Is Mom all right?" Liir asked, concern on his face, tears in his eyes. Fiyero looked at him. The others waited with bated breath.

"Liir, your mother's had some problems. She's.....suffered from abuse....."

"You mean you---"

"No. I'd never lay a hand on your mother. Her parents, on the other hand--"

"They abused Fabla when she was a child. Mentally, physically, emotionally. They beat her and abused her, hated her." Nessa said.

Fiyero nodded.

"She.....suffered a mental breakdown our second year at Shiz, and had to be hospitalized eight times in six weeks. More than once, she was dragged from the dorm kicking and screaming, she was....sick, deeply sick. People assumed she was mentally insane, and, I hate to admit, that...." Fiyero sighed, and sat down in the chair his wife had moments earlier, occupied. "When she's greatly stressed or upset, she returns to that.....abuse. She breaks down, and relives those moments. When people remark that she's......insane.....they refer to the abuse."

Liir nodded. He remembered hearing people at the balls his parents held, remark on his mother's mental health, and even go so far as to question her rule. He remembered people call her insane, but never knew why. He didn't know about the abuse his grandparents put her through as a child, growing up, until now.

If they weren't already dead, he'd beat them both to a bloody pulp for harming his mother. As it was, he wanted to dig them both up and smash their remains to pieces.

"Will she be alright?" Glinda asked. Fiyero nodded.

"She just needs time to calm down."

"Where'd she go?" Anakinsa asked, allowing her mother to pull her into her arms.

"I know where she went. I'll go get her when the time's right." He said.

"Where?"

"The mermaid pool."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Putting the Piercings Together**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to Akasharouge and witch-of-the-west9482 for reviewing 11. **

**Question: How could Fae pass as Fiyero's cousin in chapter 10 if she's green?**

**Answer: She's Yero's 'cousin' through his marriage to Elphaba. Basically, she's Elphie's 'cousin' by blood, and Yero's 'cousin' by marriage.**

**Please ask more questions! I love getting questions and answering them! Just ask the ones who read Changed?**

Her head was spinning. She felt sick.

_She_ was a _mother_? _She_ was _Queen of the Vinkus_?

This girl had to be insane, absolutely insane.

Elphaba got up, and began pacing back and forth in front of the girl, trying to process the information. _She _was a queen? She couldn't be a queen. A Crown Princess, yes, but a queen?

No.

No way.

Back, forth, back, forth.

Three steps forward, turn, three steps back.

Repeat.

She continued, like she'd rehearse one of her dances for recital. She kept going, until Fae thought her mother was going to pace through the floor. Finally, Elphaba spoke.

"So, wh.....what you're trying to say, is that _I become_ the Queen of the Vinkus, _and_ I _have a daughter_!" Elphaba snapped, turning on Fae, black hair and skirts flying. The teenager shrunk back slightly, before nodding.

Elphaba thought a moment then cackled. She sat down on her bed, and gripped her stomach, her sides hurting. When she finally caught her breath, she looked at Fae.

"You're joking, right? This is all some sick joke."

Fae shook her head, and got up, going to her mother. She knelt in front of her, and took her hands.

"I wish I was. But I'm not." Gently, she laced her fingers through Elphaba's feeling the coolness of the engagement ring on her left ring finger. Glancing down, she saw the diamond wink at her. Then, she thought a moment, before licking her lips and speaking again.

"I _really am_ the Crown Princess of the Arjiki tribe in the Vinkus. Fiyero _really is_ my father, and _you_ _really are_ my mother. I'm _not making this up. _I _wish_ I was, but I'm _not_."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, typical of Fae's mother.

"Oh really? _Prove it_."

Sighing, Fae let go of Elphaba's hands, and undid the buttons on her skirt, sliding it slightly down her hips. Then, she leaned forward, unbuttoning her blouse, and pulling it off her stomach. She then pointed to her navel. As was custom in the Vinkus,_ particularly and only _the Arjikis, women of the ruling class had their navels pierced, and wore a small, bellybutton piercing, with a symbol as the hanging ring.

Each ring was different, and reflected the woman who wore it.

For instance, Elphaba's ring just happened to be a black jeweled barbell, with a black rose dangling from the end, a black heart dangling from the silver stem of the rose.

It not only reflected the necklace Fiyero had given her, but also her ruling status as Queen. Only those who ruled could wear a barbell and symbol possessing the color black.

Dowager queens, such as Musetta, later changed the barbell and symbol of their piercing to another color, showing the passing of power, from one queen to the next. Princesses, such as Fae's aunts, wore light blue, purple, and yellow. Countesses, wore red; duchesses wore pink; ladies wore orange. And, like queens, only Crown Princesses were allowed to wear green.

So, when Fae revealed her navel piercing, Elphaba saw that it was dark emerald green. Fae's piercing was a emerald jeweled barbell, with a pair of emerald angel wings dangling from the bottom of the barbell.

The piercings separated the ruling class from the peasant. These, along with the tattooed diamonds, proved to foreigners who was in charge. Fae saw that Elphaba already possessed the tattooes, they already ran down the left side of her body, as they did with Fae, showing the position of Crown Princess. Fae's mother possessed the diamonds still today, still on the left side of her body.

The piercings were worn permanently; only to be removed during pregnancy and after birth. Once the baby was born and the mother strong enough, the piercing was returned, never again to be removed.

Fae new Elphaba's ring had been removed and returned twice; once for each of her pregnancies, each of her children. She knew her mother would never have it removed again. She knew her mother would never change the color of the piercing or symbol, unless Fae took the throne. Which, if Fae had any say about it, would never happen.

She liked her mother's rule, and would never take her place. As far as Fae was concerned, the Vinkus was flourishing under her parent's rule, and she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that.

"See? _Only_ the Crown Princesses wear emerald green. I'm the Crown Princess of the Vinkus; I'm your daughter."

Elphaba chuckled silently.

"That's funny. Because, I'm not a queen." Elphaba said, reaching behind her to unhook her dress. She let it slide to the ground, and revealed her navel peircing. Fae's eyes widened as she stared at Elphaba's piercing.

It wasn't the black rose and heart her mother possessed.

It wasn't black.

Instead, her piercing was a diamond.

A small, emerald green, diamond.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. The Mermaid Pool**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

Elphaba landed gracefully on the ground.

Broom in hand, she made her way to the mermaid pool.

The mermaid pool was a pool of lifeless, murky marsh water where no animals or Animals drank from. It was inhabited by mermaids and mermaids only; fish refused to swim in it. It was said, that the early Lurlinists offered up sacrafices to appease the mermaid. The mermaid would only appear to those who stopped by her waters, and she would either give you the one thing your heart desired, the gift of eternal life, or drag you down the bottom of her pool to face certain death.

Since her return to Shiz, Elphaba would run to the pool whenever she got stressed or upset. She would sit at the water's edge, and stare into the water, until the mermaid would show herself, poking her head out of the water so all you could see were her eyes, before moving to a rock to brush out her long hair, or moving to the water's edge. Elphaba would have a silent conversation with her before the mermaid would hold out her hand, which Elphaba would do. She would then bestow whatever Elphaba desired.

Elphaba had stopped coming after she and Fiyero took the throne.

Now, a grown woman, a wife and mother of two children, a queen, she was returning to the mermaid pool.

Once she reached the edge, she sat down, setting her broom by her side. She laid her hands in her lap, and stared into the water's edge.

After a few moments, Elphaba saw a head slowly rise out of the water, and she stared into two eyes, before they disappeared below the water. Elphaba could see the ripples of her body moving, and soon, she found herself face to face with the mermaid. She sat a couple inches from Elphaba, perched on a rock a few inches away.

Elphaba noted that she had long, straight, light brown hair, and hazel eyes. She didn't say anything, she didn't need to. They communicated through their eyes. Then, she held out a hand, expecting Elphaba to do the same.

Slowly, the queen shook her head.

_What I desire can't be held in your hand._

The mermaid lowered her hand. She nodded; she knew what Elphaba wanted.

_I can't give it to you._

Elphaba lowered her head, and took a shuddering breath.

_Is she alive? No body, no evidence that she is. _

Then, she raised her head, and met the mermaid's eyes.

It was clear what she wanted.

She saw no other options.

No other exits.

Only dead ends.

_Please, my daughter's most likely dead. I don't.....I don't want to live if she's not alive. I want....to die. _

The mermaid nodded, and backed up, until she was far enough away to reach out and take Elphaba's hand.

_Is that your heart's desire?_

_Yes. _

_Very well then._

Slowly, Elphaba took a deep breath, and leaned closer, reaching out. Gently, her fingers brushed the mermaid's, until the creature held Elphaba's hand gently in hers. Then, she slowly swam farther away, gently leading Elphaba from the edge into the pool.

All Elphaba could focus her gaze on, was the mermaid.

And all she could concentrate on, was the murky depth of the water.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. I'm the Girl**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to xEastendersFan4Lifex and Akasharougefor reviewing 13.**

All she could do, was stare.

Elphaba pulled her dress back on and hooked it up again. Slowly, Fae began getting dressed again.

So it was true. Her mother wasn't the queen.

Yet.

Elphaba spoke first.

"So......." She turned to Fae. "Wh.....who are you?"

Fae met her mother's eyes.

"I....."

Elphaba gasped, cutting Fae off. She grabbed her cape, and rusehd to the door.

"Where are you--"

"I'm late for dinner. I was supposed to meet the others in the cafeteria half an hour ago."

"Oh. Okay. Go ahead." Elphaba stopped in the doorway, and turned back to Fae. Sighing, she hurried over, and grabbed the girl's arm.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To dinner."

Once Elphaba got to the cafeteria, Fae following behind, she was pretty sure the rest of the group had eaten and left. They hadn't. Elphaba led Fae to the line, and the two picked out something to eat, before making their way to the table.

Milla, Glinda, Boq, and Nessa were seated, chatting.

"Hey. How'd the tour go?" Glinda asked.

"Good. Fabla's got it down, where everything is. Right Fabla?" Fae nodded. Elphaba introduced Fae to the rest of the group, and she sat down. Dinner went fine; Fiyero wasn't with them, because he had a test he had to take because he missed the last test due to a case of Ozmonia.

Soon, dinner finished, and the group split, Glinda and the others heading back to the dorm; Elphaba leading Fae into the Shiz green so they could talk. Just as they got to the benches, a voice interrupted the conversation. Both girls turned, to see a young man hurrying to catch up.

Even from this distance, Fae recognized who it was.

Sandy hair, blue eyes, tan skin, diamond tattooes.

Daddy.

Letting out a cry, Fae hurried towards him. Elphaba watched, shocked.

"Daddy!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Comfort**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

**Thanks to witch-of-the-west9482 and ReallyObsessiveWriter for reviewing 14.**

"That's it. I'm going to go get her. She's had enough time to calm, and we need to talk." Fiyero said, heading to the door.

"Want me to come Dad?" Liir asked, getting up and joining him. Fiyero shook his head.

"No. Stay here with the others. Try to come up with some way to get your sister back."

"But--" Liir started; Fiyero took his son by the shoulders.

"Liir, your mother's upset. You don't know how to handle her when she's riled up. You've never delt with her when she gets like this."

"I know but--"

"Let me handle your mother. She's got a temper and it can flare when she feels threatened. I've been on the recieving end of it, trust me, it's not a pretty place to be. But I also know how to calm her temper; I can get her to relax and talk. With your mother--with Elphaba--you have to get her to calm down, otherwise she won't talk. She'll sit and stew about it for days on end, and then something will happen to set her off, and she'll do whatever she can to stop whatever set her off in the first place."

Liir lowered his head.

"I'll bring her back. I promise." His son nodded, and Fiyero released him, heading out the door.

"Dad?"

"Yes?" Fiyero asked, turning back.

"What do you have to talk to Mom about?"

"Your sister."

As Fiyero made his way to the mermaid pool, he kept his eyes pealed for his wife. Sneaking up quietly, he finally found her at the edge.

The mermaid was moving away, pulling Elphaba in with her. She never took her eyes from the mermaid's, never focused on anyone or anything but the mermaid and the water below. From Fiyero's point of view, it looked like assisted suicide.

"Fae!"

The spell was broken, and both Elphaba and the mermaid looked up at Fiyero. She rushed to Elphaba, and grabbed her hand, tugging her towards the water, Elphaba didn't put up a fight. Fiyero hurried over and grabbed his wife's waist, pulling her back. When she broke contact with the woman, the mermaid looked from Elphaba to Fiyero and back.

_Yours? The one you desire?_

_Mine, yes. But not the one I desire._

_Come back when you're sure._

Giving a screech, the mermaid fled beneath the water, as Fiyero pulled his wife to him, her back pressed against his chest. Elphaba, was numb. Finally, everything registered, and she spun on her husband.

_"How could you? Why did you do that?" _She screamed, beating his chest, sobbing.

"Fae. Fae!"

_"Don't call me that! _Don't! That's our daughter! And she's dead!" She screamed, her fists continuing to fly. She beat him until her emotions overtook her, and she collapsed in his arms, in the grass, sobbing.

Fiyero held her, stroking her hair, whispering to her. Then, he lay down, Elphaba on top of him, her head pillowed on his chest. Her sobs wracked her body, and she clung to him, as he rubbed her back.

"Hush love. Hush my love. It's okay. It'll be okay. We'll find her. I promise. And you have to calm down. You have to relax, and let me take care of you. You _need_ to calm down love. Or you'll make yourself sick."

They stayed that way, Elphaba laying on top of her husband, her head resting on his chest, her body shaking with sobs. Fiyero held her close, allowing her to cry, comforting her in any way he could.

When she had finally calmed down, they got up, and climbed back on Elphaba's broom, Elphaba in front of her husband. His arms tightened around her waist as they flew back to Shiz, and she gently laid her hand over his, lacing their fingers.

Glinda soon looked up, to see Elphaba and Fiyero enter the room. As soon as they set foot on the floor, Fiyero kept his wife close. They could all see the red welts running down her cheeks, and Liir's fists tightened, at the thought of someone making his mother cry. Silent, he got up, and went to her.

"You okay?" Elphaba nodded slowly, and wrapped her arms around her son. He glanced at his father, who nodded.

Silently, Liir held his mother close, giving her as much comfort as he could.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. Daddy, I'm Your Daughter**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**A/N: I have 16 reviews!!!!**

**A/N: I've gotten a couple of people saying that they like the ideas of the ruling women of the Arjiki wearing navel piercings. I figured, that I wanted to make the Arjikis as.......different as any of the other people of Oz. They're truly in a class all their own, as the saying goes. And, also so the Arjikis are sort of seen as.....unique. If you notice in the story, Fae has many more friends than Elphaba did at Shiz, and part of that, is the allure of the Arjiki's customs and culture. People find her unique, and interesting, not only for her personality, but also for the way she lives. She's.....a princess among paupers, if you will. **

Fae ran towards her father,albeit a younger version of him, but still him.

"Daddy!" Fae creid, getting closer. She finally reached him and threw her arms around his neck.

Shocked, Fiyero let Fae hold him close for a minute or two, until something clicked, and he gently pushed her away.

"Um.....hello. Who are you?" Fae backed up, eyeing her father.

It was him; Fae recognized the same sandy hair, the same dark eyes, the same tan skin, the same diamond markings down the right side of his body.

"Oh Daddy." Fae cried, hugging him again. Fiyero gently untangled himself from her, and backed away.

"What did you call me? Daddy?" Fae nodded.

"You are. You're my daddy." Fiyero shook his head.

"No, I'm not. I'm twenty, I'm too young to be a.....a daddy.......to anyone." He told her, slipping past her to get to Elphaba. Fae turned, watching her father carefully.

"Elphaba?" She moved to him.

"Hi Fiyero." She whispered, kissing him gently.

"Um.....who's that?" He asked, warpping her in his arms. Elphaba glanced at Fae.

"She's my cousin. Fiyero, this is Fabla. Fabla, this is my husband, Fiyero, Crown Prince of the Vinkus." Elphaba said, introducing the two. Fae moved towards them, and nodded, shaking hands. "Fabla's starting as a first year this year, and wanted me to show her around."

Fiyero nodded.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

Then, he turned to his wife.

"Why did she call me.......daddy?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Because Fabla and I are so close in age, she looked up to me as a mother figure, because my aunt drowned when Fabla was only four, and my uncle commited suicide three months after that. She came to live with my family, and looked up to me as a mother. And, since I've told her about our marriage, she thinks of you as a father. That's why she calls you daddy." Elphaba finished, amazed at how well she could lie.

Fiyero nodded, understanding. Elphaba released herself from Fiyero's grasp, and headed to the cherry tree, settling down to read, leaving Fiyero and Fae alone. She kept a good eye on Fae.

Silent, Fae moved to her father.

"Daddy. Remember me?" Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "I'm your daughter. Fae. Daddy, it's me." She reached out, to grasp his hand.

Fiyero sighed.

Fabla looked truly lost. Silently, he let Fae wrap her arms around him. He couldn't imagine not being there for his child.

Glancing at Fae and then at his wife, Fiyero couldn't help thinking, that if he ever did become a father, that he'd want his daughter to look just like Elphaba.

Just like Fae.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. What Happened?**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

**Thanks to Akasharouge for reviewing 16.**

Anakinsa handed her aunt the cup of tea.

The older woman gave her a small smile, and took it, sniffling. Glinda was gently working on the burns on her friend's skin, and Elphaba flinched slightly as the oil came in contact with the welts.

"There. Done." Glinda announced, getting up. "You okay Elphie?"

Elphaba nodded.

"Thanks Glinda." She whispered.

As the group settled down, they all watched the Queen of the Vinkus, waiting for her to speak. It was a rule of the court of the Arjiki to stay silent until the king or queen spoke. Finally, unable to take the silence, Nessa asked,

"Fabla, what happened?"

The Queen of the Vinkus took a shaky breath, before speaking.

"I went to the mermaid pool. I saw.......the mermaid. You know, if you see her, she'll give you your heart's desire. Either that, eternal life, or drag you down to the bottom of the pool. Anyway, she wanted to know my heart's desire, and....."

Elphaba desolved into tears, gasping to catch her breath.

"....and.....what I desire......is gone........what I desire is my daughter back in my arms. What I desire is my daughter. And.....she knew she couldn't give me Fae back, so.....I asked to die. I don't see any other exits, and I asked to die. That's when Fiyero found me."

"Mom?" Elphaba looked up, to see Liir standing over her.

"What is it?"

"Are you alright?" Elphaba nodded, and reached up, taking her son's hand.

"I'm okay. I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Secrets**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

Later that night, Elphaba had dragged Fae back to her dorm. Glinda lay on her bed, flipping through her Ozmopolitan magazine.

She looked up to see Elphaba and Fae enter the dorm.

"Oh good, you're staying!"

Fae nodded.

"Yeah. I am. I....is it okay if I stay here the night? I ran into Madame Morrible today, and she offered to let me stay in her room until I could be placed with a proper roommate, but, she.....scares me."

"Morrible scares everyone honey. Sure you can stay here tonight. Is it okay with Elphie?" Glinda asked, looking at the older girl. Elphaba nodded.

"That's fine."

Silence reigned for a few moments, before Glinda let out a squeal.

"I know! Let's tell each other secrets and then give each other makeovers."

"Um....no thanks." Fae said, as Elphaba groaned.

"_Why?_ Must we Glinda? Remember the _last_ time you attempted to give me a makeover?"

"Hey, it got Fiyero to ask you out, didn't it?" Glinda asked.

"Glinda, I was high on painkillers, and I didn't know what was going on." Elphaba said, changing into her nightgown.

"Oh Elphie, I won't give you a makeover, I promise. I'll give Fabla one, though." She said, smiling at the younger girl. Fae smiled back, feeling slightly uneasy.

She'd heard stories about Lin Lin's makeovers, and even suffered a couple from Makinla. If this was Lin Lin when she was younger, how bad could they possibly be? Probably not as bad as her daughter's.

"O.....kay."

Glinda squealed, and jumped off her bed, throwing her arms around Fae and hugging her.

"Okay, okay, are we going to share secrets or not?" Elphaba asked.

The other two looked up, to see the future Vinkun queen laying on her stomach on her bed, her long raven hair draped over her shoulder. Glinda let go of Fae, joined Elphaba on her bed. Fae moved towards the two girls, uneasy in her uniform. The other girls both wore their pajamas, Glinda in a long pink nightie, Elphaba in a black lace cami and bikini set. She'd never seen her mother in something like that before at home, but thought it looked pretty against her green skin.

"Um....."

"Oh." Elphaba climbed off the bed, and rummaged through her closet, before pulling out a long, black silk nightgown. She tossed it at Fae, who promptly hightailed it to the bathroom to change. Once she was done, she left the room and joined the girls on the bed. Elphaba moved over, and Fae settled down on her haunches on the end.

"So......what now?" Fae asked, looking from Glinda to Elphaba and back.

"Who's going to start?" Elphaba asked. The future Vinkun queen had rolled over and now lay on her back, watching the other two upside down.

"Okay, I'll start." Glinda said. "I'm still a virgin."

"All of _Shiz_ knows that you're _still a virgin_, Glinda." Elphaba said.

"Fabla doesn't."

"No, she doesn't, and I'm pretty sure nor does she_ want_ to know."

Fabla rolled her eyes.

"Okay okay. Who's next?" Glinda asked. Fae shrugged.

"I'll go."

"Okay." Glinda said, turning to the girl.

Fae thought a moment before answering.

"My first kiss was with Azel, who is the son of my parents' head cook, and they don't know."

"Oh, forbidden romance! Are you in love?" Glinda asked.

"No. We just kissed. I see my parents do it all the time, and wanted to try it out." Fae looked up, to see Elphaba giving her an odd look. The young crown princess was staring at her oddly, like she was remembering something, or, storing something into her memory. Fae broke contact, and tried to ignore the look.

"All right Elphie, your turn." Glinda said.

The green girl sighed, and slowly rolled over, her long raven hair tumbling down her back as she rolled onto her stomach.

"All right. But you tell_ no one_. Either of you." She said, looking at the girls. They nodded. "Only Yero and I know. Well, us and the midwife."

"Midwife? Elphie, are you--"

"No." Elphaba said, cutting her off. "That's the secret."

She licked her lips and sat up, sitting Indian style. She examined her cuticles, before speaking, meeting their eyes. Sighing, she said,

"Yero and I have been trying to concieve for the last year. It hasn't happened yet, and now......now the midwife is starting to think that maybe......I'm infertile."

"Oh Elphie." Glinda said, reaching out to take her friend's hand. Fae finally spoke up.

"But, you're, what? Nineteen? Shouldn't you try to be concieving two years from now after you've graduated?"

Elphaba looked at her.

"I'm twenty. Both Yero and I are, and we only have two weeks left until graduation, and then Yero and I go back to the Vinkus. But that's besides the point, Fabla." Elphaba snapped.

"If Yero and I don't concieve, if I fail to produce ......if I _fail_ birth an heir, then the Tiggular line dies out with Fiyero and I. My husband is the last of the Tiggular men.....if he fails to father a son, then the line dies out, and the whole Arjiki tribe..........the _whole Vinkus _goes into chaos. Failing to give birth to an heir could mean death for my husband and I. And not slow death. Quick, painful death by execution. By sword blade. That's what faces Fiyero and I if we don't concieve. If we discover I'm infertile, we face the sword blade. And believe me. I've witnessed Quadling murders and Munchkin assassinations, and what we face is far worse than those."

Fae stayed quiet.

She'd never known that her parents faced death if they didn't concieve. She knew laws for the royalty were harsh; treason, adultery, and murder were constitued in death. That was the _only_ law Fae's parents had kept in from the ancient constitution. Fair trials, and if found guilty of any one of th three reasons, death swiftly came to the perpetrator. They had abolished many of the old laws put in before Fiyero's grandfather; including the law allowing the Arjiki to take slaves of those who wandered into their land.

With her parents on the throne, the Vinkus was peaceful.

And it was going to stay that way.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19. Magic**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

**Thanks to Akasharouge for reviewing 18.**

**Question: Does that mean that Elphaba will concieve very soon, seeing as they graduate soon and Liir was born not long after they graduated?**

**Answer: Maybe.....**

Pages in the Grimmerie flew by. Six days had passed since Fae's disappearance, and Elphaba was looking up everything she could on disappearing spells. Everyone was working on finding a way to locate Fae.

"Um, Elphie?" Elphaba turned, to see Glinda sitting on her daughter's bed, a spell book in her hands.

"What is it, Glinda?" Elphaba asked, tired.

Her long raven hair tumbled around her shoulders in wild waves, her eyes looked older beyond her years, and her green skin had lost it's glow. The hat she wore fell over her eyes, and her dress clung to her curves, the skirt brushing her ankles. Glinda noticed that the end of the sleeves on Elphaba's dress looped around her middle finger.

"Um....uh...." Elphaba raised an eyebrow, and then turned back to the book.

"It's starting to get dark. Want me to turn the light on Auntie Fabla?" Anakin asked, going to flick hte overhead light on.

"No. I got it." Elphaba said.

Everyone stopped, and watched, as Elphaba turned. She moved to the candlesticks, and rubbed the ball of her thumb against the meat of her index, middle and ring fingers on her left hand. They watched in amazement as Elphaba lighted the wicks of the candles. All except Fiyero, who had seen her do tricks like that before. She lighted all the candles, and then returned to the book.

"Um, Aunt Fabla, how....how did you do that?"

"Do what, Anakin?"

"The candles."

"Magic, my sweet girl. Magic."

"Oh, but I thought--"

"I dappled in magic, as did Glinda in college. Fabla was the only one of the three of us to get a degree in it. A major to be exact." Nessa said, as she flipped through a book on vanishing spells.

"Oh."

"She's a celebrated sorceress, perhaps the most powerful of her time; her magic rivals even Ozma's." Boq told his daughter. Anakin nodded. Elphaba ignored the conversation, too focused on what she was doing.

"Fabla." Elphaba's eyes closed slowly, and then she jumped, startling herself awake. She turned, to see Fiyero behind her, a cup of raspberry tea in his hands. Silent, she took it, gratefully taking a sip.

"Thank you Yero." He nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Sit down my Fae. You need to rest. You've worked yourself sick the last few days. Relax my love." Fiyero said, leading his wife to the bed and sitter her down next to her son. Elphaba looked up, to see Candle enter, a tray of food in her hands.

"The.....the cafeteria sent up something for us, in case we got hungry."

The others took only what they desired, and all ate in silence. Except Elphaba. She sipped her tea. Slowly, Candle sat on Elphaba's other side.

"Hungry, your majesty?" She asked, holding out part of a sandwich. Elphaba turned away from it, and got up. She moved to the book, pulled it onto the floor, and began flipping through it.

"I don't think she likes me Liir."

"She likes you Candle, she's just worried about Fae. We all are." He said, hugging her.

"Elphie, stop for a while. You're going to make yourself sick if you haven't already." Glinda said. Elphaba ignored her. She stopped flipping pages, and silently read what was on the page. Then, she began chanting softly.

"_.....kepental finta mashin...._"

"Elphie? What are you doing?" Glinda screamed. Elphaba continued over and over, ignoring her. Setting her cup down, Glinda got up and rushed to her, watching, looking around at the others.

"Stop! That's what started all the trouble in the first place! Some stupid spell! Like that stupid levetation spell you cast back in college! STOP!" Glinda's scream broke Elphaba's concentration, and she stopped chanting.

Glinda looked around before turning back to her friend.

"Well? Where are your wings? Maybe you're not as powerful as you _think_ you are." She said. Elphaba didn't speak. Instead, she turned to Glinda, and lowered her hands. Slowly, she turned them until they were palm up. Glinda looked around, before back at her friend. Then, she saw what Elphaba was holding in her hand.

A small ball of light.

That was growing bigger and bigger with each second, until it was the size of an orange in Elphie's palm.

"What is that?"

"What does it look like?" Elphaba asked, slowly rolling it between her palms.

The light changed colors, going from yellow to white, to blue, to pink, to red, to green, and back to white.

"A ball. But why did you--"

"Because, anything to help find Fae is needed! If she's somewhere in or around Shiz, we'll need all the light we can get when we go looking for her!" Elphaba snapped. The others noticed that the ball had changed from white to black.

It changed with Elphaba's mood. Because she was the one who created it, it changed to her command.

Glinda shrank back. Even though she was Elphaba's best friend, didn't mean that she still didn't fear her at times.

After all, she as the Queen of the Vinkus.

And the most powerful sorceress of her time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. Homesick**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

Later that night, silently, Fae climbed into Elphaba's bed, and snuggled into her, like she'd do as a little girl. Elphaba stirred.

"Fabla? What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep. Just….being in a new place." Fae said. "Can I….sleep with you?"

Elphaba nodded.

"Sure."

They settled down, back to back, before Fae turned, and tapped Elphaba's shoulder.

"Elphaba?"

The girl turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"I….I'm sorry. I know you probably don't want me around but…."

"It's okay. The same thing happened to me a year ago." The twenty-year-old said.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Wait. What do you mean, 'the same thing.'?"

"I met myself."

"What--?"

"I was sent into the future and met my future self."

"Oh." Fae let herself digest this bit of information. "What was she like?"

"Bitter. Lonesome. A fugitive. Her name was Fae."

"Mama named me afer a friend she knew." Fae said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I miss her. And, I'm sorry, for, calling you--"

"It's okay."

"No it......it's just that.....that you remind me so much of her. And I don't know where I am. I think I'm in the past, but I'm not sure, and.....i just want to get back to my parents. Mama, and Daddy, and Liir. I miss them." Fae said, tears welling in her eyes.

Elphaba wrapped her in her arms and rubbed her back. Fae buried her face in Elphaba's hair, as Elphaba softly began humming the tune she'd heard a year earlier. It calmed the girl, until she fell asleep, Elphaba continuing to hug her.

She had loved travel when she was a child, and had never been homesick before. But that was because she usually knew where she was. Here, well, she didn't know where _here_ was even.

Shiz, but that was it.

And not _her_ Shiz.

Her parents' Shiz.

Fae hated to admit it.

She was homesick.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21. She Loves**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

**Thanks to Elphaba1Fan and Akasharouge for reviewing 20. **

**Question: Are they going to realize it was the same spell cast that had sent Elphaba into the future?**

**Answer: Yes, they will realize it was the same spell, but it will just take time....**

Fiyero scooped Elphaba into his arms.

"Uncle Yero? Why don't you and Aunt Fabla stay here tonight? I bet Madame Penta wouldn't mind if you all stayed the night." Anakin said, as the adults prepared to leave. Fiyero shook his head.

"Thanks Anakin, but I think it's better if I took Elphaba back to our hotel room. We'll head back and let her get some sleep. She needs rest. She's worn out, and she needs to build up her strength. But how about we meet in the library tomorrow around ten? Okay?" The others nodded.

"Night Uncle Yero." Anakin said, giving him a hug without waking Elphaba. Makinla also wished him good night, and the other adults, including Liir and Candle, and watched as they left Crage Hall.

Liir soon pushed the door to his parents' hotel room open, and let his father pass into the room, his mother in his father's arms.

He and Candle stood and watched as Fiyero laid Elphaba gently on the bed, before removing her dress, boots, and bra, and pulling on her nightgown. Then, he tucked her under the blankets and kissed her forehead before going to the others.

"Come on. I want to talk to you." He said, leading them into the living room of their suite. He took a seat in the armchair, as Liir and Candle settled on the sofa.

"Janseta, would you bring some tea, please?" Fiyero asked, as the maid left and soon brought everything back, setting it down on the table. As she turned to go, Fiyero stopped her. "Janseta, please, stay, you're as much a member of this family as we are. You love Elphaba as much as we do."

Janseta nodded, and accepted the tea Fiyero offered her, slowly sitting in the opposite armchair.

"I was….taken from my home as a baby, and grew up learning the ways of the hired help under your father, Your Highness. At two, not long after you and Her Majesty married, and a year before the young prince here was born, your mother…….gave me to Her Majesty as a 'gift'…….and I grew up along Master Liir and Miss Fae. They're the siblings I never knew. And you and Her Majesty have treated me like a daughter."

Fiyero nodded, sipping his tea. Janseta was only around twenty-three or so. She was a few years younger than Elphaba and Fiyero, around the same age as Liir and Fae.

"Elphaba loves you dearly. She thinks of you as one of her own. And so do I."

Janseta nodded.

"Her Majesty taught me the proper ways of being a lady, taught me to sew and speak, and taught me the proper way to hold a fan. She taught me to read and write, and to dance."

Fiyero nodded.

"Elphaba is….very kind, very loving. She cares deeply for people. She has a heart. An amazing, beautiful heart."

"She always made sure we had enough to eat, went to bed on time. Did well with our classes; always said I love you." Liir said, watching his father's reaction.

Fiyero nodded.

"That's Elphaba. She certainly loves you and Fae, so very much."

"Her Majesty is…..kind and gentle." Janseta said. They all sipped their tea silently.

_"Fiyero…."_ The King's head snapped up, at the soft mumur of his wife's voice.

"Dad? What is it?" Liir asked, watching as his father set his cup down and got up, excusing himself silently.

"Your Majesty?" Candle asked, following Liir's gaze. His father moved to the door, and went into the hall, stopping in the doorway of the bedroom.

Elphaba lay in bed, the blanket wrapped and rumpled around her body. She lay on her back, her long wavy raven hair billowing out around her head on the pillow. Her arms were up, one with her wrist near her lips, the other resting on her stomach. Her eyes were closed, her breathing even.

Her chest rose and lowered gently.

Every so often, her lips would part, and she'd breathe his name. Fiyero leaned against the doorjam, watching his wife. It was nights like these, when he loved to watch her sleep.

When she was so exhausted she couldn't walk, that she had to be carried to bed, Fiyero would scoop her up, and, cradling her in his arms, take her upstairs, into their room, and then undress her and cover her with the blankets. Then, he'd undress and lay next to her, holding her close, listening to her breathing. Just the feel of her body next to his calmed him.

He loved the feel of her in his arms, the feel of her body, her weight, in his arms.

And at night, he'd hold her close, his body pressed to hers, feeling her warmth. Subconsiously, he'd run his hand down her side, feeling the curve of her hip, her body. His fingers would slide down her side, gently gracing the beautiful cut of her thigh, the graceful slope of her buttocks.

She was his wife, his best friend.

His lover.

His queen.

His soul mate.

His Elphaba.

She was his and he was hers.

They belonged to each other and no one else.

Their bodies fit perfectly together. When they made love, Fiyero knew exactly what to do to bring her to her breaking point. He was tender and gentle, thorough. He satisfied Elphaba's needs more than could ever have been thought possible.

This girl, this woman, who seemed incaple of showing love, showed it whenever she was near her husband, the man who held her heart.

She had been a girl when they married. And she'd turned into a woman by the time they took the throne.

Motherhood had humbled her, and marriage had ensnared her, but both had done _little_ to break her wild, independent spirit.

She defied her husband at every turn, allowed her children to do as they pleased- within reason. And as Queen, she ruled fairly, always asking her husband's advice, always acting with his opinion on her mind. She was fair, loving, respected, by her subjects.

Those who had feared her for her skin at first, soon came to love her for her spirit and heart.

She was outspoken, opinionated, stubborn, spirited. She had no problem telling Ozma that a certain rule was disjointed, or letting Glinda know that the world _didn't revolve around her_.

She was also quiet, tender, gentle, loving.

Only her family and her closest friends saw the side the court rarely saw.

They saw her insane moments, listened to her ramblings, and heard her opinions. They saw the small smiles she shared only with the immediate members of her family, noticed her spending time in the kitchens, helping the cooks fix dinner, helped the children perfect whatever skills they needed. They came across her reading in the library, stumbled on her wandering the gardens, passed her on her way to the villiage cafes.

The servants and subjects, family and friends, watched, with silent, longing envy, as the king would pull her into his arms, kiss her deeply, pressing his body into hers. They noticed with admiration in their eyes as he carried her to bed after a day of working herself to sleep, silently observed as he took care of her, nursing her back to health when she was sick, or comforting her when she was upset.

The king and queen lived a lifelong love affiar.

Now, Fiyero watched his wife sleep, heard her gentle breathing, saw her snuggle further into the pillows. Her body was at peace and her mind at rest.

"Your Highness?" Fiyero turned, to see Janseta behind him, head lowered. He reached out and gently raised her chin. "Does Her Majesty require anything?"

He shook his head, glancing back at his wife, who still slept peacefully among the pillows and blankets, oblivious to the world around her.

"No. Just rest." He replied, closing the door and leading her back to the living room. Liir and Candle remained on the sofa.

"Is she alreight?" Liir asked.

"She's fine. Still sleeping. She was…..just…. talking in her sleep, is all."

"Talking in her sleep? I didn't think Mom talked in her sleep."

"You'd be surprised at what she does when she's asleep; it's like her mind never stops running. When her body's relaxed and her mind's at peace, it's astounding she's able to do half of what she does." Fiyero replied.

"I don't think I want to know."

His father chuckled.

"Nothing bad. Muttereings, spell castings. She woke up one morning, not long after we'd gotten married, and found she'd…..turned me into a scarecrow. Apparently, she'd been chanting a spell as she slept the night before, and thought she'd killed me. The next morning, she'd turned me back. The reverse spell had been cast the night before."

Liir chuckled.

"That sounds like mom. I remember I woke up one morning, and my skin was blue. I guess she'd cast a spell to change skin color, and instead of changing her own, changed mine."

Fiyero nodded.

"She…….mutters nonsense in her sleep. Whispers stories in her sleep. Casts spells and sings in her sleep. She……breathes names while she sleeps." He thought a moment. "She…..kisses in her sleep."

"Kisses? Seriously? Her Majesty kisses while she sleeps?" Candle asked, amazed. Fiyero nodded.

"I woke up one night, to find her lips pressed against mine, her fingers in my hair. I didn't mind, it was just shocking. Wakng up in the middle of the night to find your wife kissing you while she slept."

"Does she sleep walk?"

"No. She never leaves the bed. She just talks. Talks and sings, and laughs. And kisses and casts spells and……whispers. And loves."

The group stayed silent, before Liir asked,

"Mom. Is she…..does she…..is she clingy? When she sleeps."

Fiyero shook his head.

"No. She snuggles, but she doesn't cling. Burrows, as close as she can, and then stills."

Finally, Fiyero turned to the others.

"I suggest you all get to bed, and get some rest."

"Yes, Your Majesty." They said, standing and bowing or curtsying as Fiyero stood. He hugged each of them before slipping into his and Elphaba's bedroom. Ten minutes later, Candle, Liir, and Janseta stood in the doorway, watching silently through the crack in the door, as Fiyero slipped under the covers beside his wife, and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her gently to him.

"I love you Fae." He whispered, gently kissing her lips. Elphaba rolled onto her side, and the three watched, as she snuggled into him, not before leaning up and planting a soft, loving kiss on her husband's lips, never opening her eyes. Then, she snuggled down, into his arms, burrowing into his chest, her breathing returning to even.

His left hand began to stroke her hair, as his right gently ran the dip of her side, resting on the curve of her shapely thigh. He pulled her close, and snuggled down with her, whispering softly to her, until his breathing became even, matching hers.

He pulled her closer, his body pressing into hers, fitting perfectly, their hips sliding into place, their legs entwining gracefully under the blankets. Their fingers laced, and their palms pressed together, matching exactly.

As the three slowly closed the door, they heard one word, escape her lips. All stopped and paused at the word that flew on the breath of the Queen of the Vinkus.

"Fiyero."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.** **I Don't Want**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

A week passed.

One more week since graduation.

Fae spent most of her time with Glinda and Elphaba.

So, it came as quite a shock to come back from the cafe with Glinda one afternoon to find Elphaba and Fiyero in the room, with a midwife. The woman wasn't much to look at. Skin clung to her bones by threads, her eyes looked dead. She reminded Fae of the jackle, and the stories that her father told her as a child.

"Elphie? What's going on?" Glinda asked.

"And...and who's this?" Fae asked, nervous.

"I am Yackle. I'm the midwife to the young queen."

"Princess. _Crown Princess_. I'm _not _the queen, and won't_ be_ the queen until my father-in-law dies." Elphaba snapped. She stood with Fiyero behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. Her arms were wrapped tightly around body, and she shivered.

It was then that Fae noticed something different about her.

She wasn't dressed. All Elphaba wore, was a simple, white slip that came to her thighs. Her raven hair tumbled down her back, and she looked nervous. Yackle turned to her.

"Not the queen? Well, my pretty green duckie, you won't have to wait long. For when the king dies, you and young kingie here will have to step in. And soon too."

"What do you mean soon?" Fiyero asked, pulling Elphaba closer.

Yackle didn't answer. Instead, she answered Glinda's question.

"It's time to see if the young queenie has concieved. For the fate of the Arjiki rests in her hands." Elphaba took a shaky breath. "If she hasn't, she faces a meeting with the sword, don't you duckie?"

Elphaba had turned from the woman, taking deep breaths to calm her racing nerves. The presence caused her to turn, and she looked up, to see Yackle standing near.

"Please, just......just get it over with." Elphaba said, going to the bed, and sitting down. Yackle followed. Glinda sat on her bed, watching with wide eyes. Silent, Fae joined her.

She knew about the infertility ritual. If a woman of the royal family was thought to be infertile, she was ordered to attempt conception, and, after a certain number of weeks, was checked. If it was discovered that no embryo had been concieved, then she could face certain death. It was a dangerous position to be in; especially dangerous if you were the next to take the throne.

Failure to produce an heir meant death to the couple, and uncertain future to the throne. Fae remembered her mother telling her about the ritual when she asked as a child. She'd never watched one, and didn't care to.

Elphaba took a deep breath, and lay on her back. She reached for Fiyero, and he sat next to her on the bed, taking her hand in his. The princess took deep breaths, and buried her head in her husband's lap, as Yackle reached out and moved the white silk slip up her thighs. She shuddered, as Yackle gently parted the woman's legs, and reached up.

Glinda paled, but refused to look away. It was only when Yackle brought out the syringe, to collect fluid, did Glinda look away. Fae covered her ears and closed her eyes, as Elphaba cried out.

It was all over in a matter of minutes.

When the girls finally looked back, Elphaba was sitting up, wrapped in Fiyero's arms, shaking. Yackle was in the bathroom, running a test. She came back out, five minutes later. By then, Elphaba had calmed down, and was waiting for the results.

"Well?" She asked. Fae could see the regal air her mother possessed. She heard the command in her voice, saw the woman her mother would become; the queen her mother would become. Yackle sneered.

"What are the results?" Fiyero asked, pulling his wife close.

"Am I fertile or not?" Elphaba asked.

"The young queenie is fertile. Very fertile. Fertile enough to produce several children, not just one or two."

"I don't_ want_ several. I _want_ one. Only one. A son. That's all I want. That's all I desire, a _son_." Elphaba said, taking deep breaths. Yackle walked over and gently touched ELphaba's cheek; she pulled away.

"The young queenie shall have her son. On a night when the heart and mind are in the same glass case. But she shall have another; a daughter will be concieved when the moon is in the sixth window."

" I _don't want a daughter. I want a son. _That's the only thing that matters, is that I bear a son for this family. Without an heir the Tiggulars die out, and I can't let that happen! A daughter is of no importance, of no _value_ to the royal family, or the line. A son is all that matters to keep the line going. I don't want a daughter. I want a son, _I desire a son!_" Elphaba screamed, causing Fae's eyes to tear.

Her heart squeezed, the tears welled.

Elphaba didn't want a daughter?

Had she thought that when Fae was born?

Had she wanted Fae at all?


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23. Alone Time**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to Akasharouge for reviewing 22.**

**A/N: My goal? 100 chapters. **

"Yero."

Fiyero's eyes snapped open. He lay in bed, his wife in his arms. She was watching him, running her hand up and down his chest.

Sometime during the night, they had made love, moving together as one, bringing absolute pleasure to the breaking point. They had spent the night caressing, touching, kissing. Whispering.

"Morning my king."

Fiyero met her dark eyes, and pressed his forehead against hers, resting his lips gently against hers briefly. When he pulled away, he whispered,

"Morning my queen."

She smiled at him, and pressed her forehead against his, snuggling close. Her eyes closed instinctively, and she breathed in his scent.

_"Yero."_

_Bodies pressed together. Lips attached. _

_They moved as one, blending together, their bodies becoming slick with sweat, as they danced in the sheets. _

_"Oh Fae. My beautiful queen." _

_Her legs parted, allowing him access. He ran his hands down her sides, over her hips; caressed the smooth meat of her buttocks. His lips grazed her neck, as her hands grasped his back, her nails catching his skin. _

_A cry of escasty escaped her lips as he drove deeper into her, filled her, brought her to her peak. _

_Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she arched her back, pulling him closer to her, begging him to move harder, faster, to complete her. _

_Neither cared if they woke the rest of the hotel. Neither thought of their daughter, or how to find her. _

_All they focused on, was each other; fulfilling thier need, fulfilling their escape. _

_They focused only on their pleasure, forgetting the world and all its troubles, for one night. _

_For one night, they were home. _

_For one night, Liir and Fae were children, asleep in their beds down the hall. _

_For one night, everything was perfect. _

_Everything was whole._

Elphaba's eyes snapped open. She looked up, to see her husband watching her. Slowly, she sat up, joining him as he leaned against the headboard. She subconsiously brought the sheet to her chest, hiding herself from her husband.

"Yero, we made love, didn't we?"

He nodded.

"W.....was it bad?" She asked, her brow furrowed. He chuckled.

"No, my queen. It was wonderful." He watched as she relaxed, snuggling into his side.

"Good......Fiyero?"

"Hmm?"

She bit her lip, before climbing over him. Or, not.

Instead of moving to the floor, she settled herself in his lap, straddling him. Her hands rested on his shoulders, as her thighs hugged his. She stared into his eyes, never breaking contact. Finally, she moved.

She leaned forward, kissed him deeply, passionately, roughly, violently.

His lips parted, allowing her tongue access, and she let out a moan, as he returned the kiss, just as roughly, just as violently. Slowly, his lips moved down her neck. He sucked on her collarbone, the cold metal of the necklace touching his cheek. Then, he moved to her breasts, before moving lower. Slowly, his hands caressed her waist, his fingers running gently along the taut, smooth, soft, green skin of her stomach.

His eyes rested on the black jeweled barbell, the black rose and heart hanging from the end.

As was tradition, from the beginning of time, the women of the Arjiki tribe pierced their navels.

But _only_ the women of royalty.

The villiage women did not wear the piercings, nor the tattooes all members of the ruling class wore.

Much of the Vinkus, the Arjiki, was built on custom, on tradition. Tradition was _rarely_ broken, and when it was, it caused a stir big enough to result in civil war.

Fiyero's parents had abolished many of the rules set up by the ancient shamans of the early beginnings of the tribe. His parents had abolished the law of hostages, taken in times of war. They'd abolished the law of kidnapping. And the law of arrainged marriage. As well as the law of marriage only within the tribe.

When Fiyero had brought Elphaba home, to meet his parents, they had seen how in love their son was, with the young green sorceress. They had accepted her for her personality, her heart. And they had abolished the marriage law, allowing, for the first time in centuries, the marriage between a member of the tribe and a foreignor, that wasn't brought on by war. They had also abolished the law of consumating marriage---to a degree.

They had taken out the part about the sheets being checked, and also the part of watching the birth of royal children. Where it had once been a show for the court, the act of childbirth was now a special occasion for the royal family only.

Fiyero and Elphaba had never been more grateful of that than when Liir had been born. Her pregnancy had been hard enough, and Elphaba hadn't needed the added stress of the court witnessing. All she had needed, was her family, the midwife, and time. And time is what it took.

Elphaba had been warned by Musetta that the birth of a child could take days, but the young woman hadn't listened, expecting the birth of her son to be quick and easy.

Boy, had she been wrong.

She had started the early phase of labor around midnight, and continued for three days, contracting and laboring, until she finally heard her son's cries. During her pregnancy, her piercing had been removed, and, once she was strong enough, it had been returned.

Elphaba had fallen into motherhood easily, taking true care of raising her son. Then, seven years later, Elphaba had again gotten pregnant, and again, the piercing had been removed.

She hadn't had an easy time with her first pregnancy, but her second was even harder. It wasn't that she didn't love being pregnant, or Fae, it was that by the time Fae was born, she was already starting to worry that she'd turn out like her mother.

Elphaba's greatest fear, was that she'd hate her daughter like her mother hated her.

But when Fae was born, she'd felt anything but hate for her. She loved her like her mother never had. She protected Fae, kept a close eye on her. So when Fae went missing, Elphaba had felt she'd failed to protect her daughter, the most important thing in her life.

Now, gently, Fiyero ran his finger around the piercing in his wife's skin. The jewel sparkled in the light, and the rose and heart swung gently with each breath Elphaba took.

"What are you doing?" Her voice broke his focus, and he looked up, to see her looking down at him, her long raven hair hanging like a curtain around her face.

"Admiring your beauty." She raised an eyebrow.

"My beauty?"

"Yes. Two beautiful children, and your still as gorgeous now as you were when we first got married." He told her, resting his cheek against her stomach, the piercing resting cool against his cheek. His arms tightened around her waist, and he closed his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek on top of his head, her fingers reaching up to stroke his hair.

After a few moments, Fiyero pulled away, and pushed her away. He pushed, until she lay on her bacl, on the bed. Then, he climbed on top of her, his hands pressed on either of her shoulders, so that he was holding himself above his wife. She laughed, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"Oh Yero. My Yero. My king." She whispered, caressing his cheek.

"Yes, my queen?"

It happened so fast, Fiyero didn't know what hit him.

Elphaba had yanked the sheets up, causing the two to go flying off the bed. They rolled, the emerald sheets wrapping around them as they rolled along the floor. When they finally came to rest, several feet from the bed, near the bathroom, Fiyero discovered that they had switched places. He now lay on the floor, his wife on top of him.

She laughed, her cackle sounding in his ears, and he couldn't help but chuckle, the vibrations in his chest being felt under her fingers. When they finally calmed down, they spent a majority of seconds staring into each other's eyes. Slowly, their faces moved closer, their lips inches apart, until---

The door to their bedroom opened, and the two pulled apart, looking up to see their son standing in the doorway.

"I'd have thought you two would have gotten up by now." Liir said, sounding like his father when he and his sister used to sleep in on weekends. He raised an eyebrow, watching his parents.

"We just woke up." Fiyero said, his arms around his wife.

"I can see that."

"Should I get breakfast ready, Your Highness? Or will you and Her Majesty be dining alone?" Janseta asked, joining Liir in the doorway. Liir went to speak, when his father spoke up.

"We'll be joining you in a short while. Breakfast would be lovely, Janseta, thank you." The maid nodded, and left. Liir turned back to his parents.

"I don't want to know, so I'm not going to ask." He said, turning to go. "Although, knowing you two, Fae and I will probably have a little brother or sister by the time we find her." He muttered.

"Could be, you never know." Fiyero told his son.

"He's right, I very well could be birthing your new sibling by the time Fae returns." Elphaba called, playing along. Liir paled, and headed down the hall, closing the door behind him.

"I'll see you at breakfast." He told them.

Once the door closed behind him, Fiyero and Elphaba looked at each other.

"A new baby? What has gotten into Liir's head?"

Fiyero shrugged.

"I think he misses Fae. You know how close those two are. Even though there's six years between them." He said.

"I know, my king. I miss Fae to. I want her home."

Gently, Fiyero reached up and brushed a strand of hair off her cheek, before she leaned down and pressed her forehead against his.

"Don't worry, my queen. We'll find her. I promise."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24. Finals**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

Fae didn't understand why Elphaba was so upset.

Then, again, Fae didn't understand third year finals.

"Oh Elphie, would you quit worrying? You'll do fine. And I bet I know why you and Fiyero aren't concieving. You're too freaked about finals that you can't concentrate on sex."

Elphaba looked at her.

"What? I bet it's true. You're too busy studying for your classes, that when it comes to you and Fiyero fucking, you can't concentrate, and therefore, your ability to concieve is being blindsighted by the need to pass your classes."

"Wh....what did she just say?" Fae asked, shocked to hear something like that come from her aunt's mouth. Elphaba scowled at her.

"It's not 'fucking', Glinda. It's making love. And I'm not stressed. I just.....I'm just having trouble concieving is all." Elphaba said, returning to her book.

"You're not stressed? Elphie, I've known you long enough to know when you're stressed. You pace and rip your cuticles when you get stressed out." Elphaba snorted.

It didn't help that finals were this week. For the next five days, Glinda and Elphaba spent most of the day rushing from class to class. Glinda had a drawing final in art;Elphaba and Fiyero had a written final exam in Life Sciences; Elphaba had performance finals in all her dance classes.

By the weekend rolled around, they couldn't wait for graduation.

"So, do I get to watch? At graduation?" Fae asked, Saturday afternoon as she and Elphaba sat talking under the cherry tree near the Suicide Canal. Elphaba sipped her coffee and looked at the girl.

"Of course you get to watch graduation. Why wouldn't you?"

"Well, I just figured that....having your future daughter witnessing your graduation would make you feel.....uneasy." Elphaba set her cup down, and turned to Fae.

"Okay, I don't know why you think you're my daughter, or my future daughter, or whatever, but I won't be uneasy with you there. Actually, I.....wouldn't.....mind.....having you....there." Elphaba whispered, looking at her hands.

"Really?"

"Really."

Fae threw her arms around Elphaba's neck, and the older girl hugged her back.

Fae knew Elphaba hadn't excepted the fact that Fae was her daughter.

But she was slowly, starting to see reason.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25. Dancing Partners, Reunited**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

"All right. Let's start looking."

The small group met in the Shiz library, planning to go through the whole room in order to find something to help bring Fae back. The cafe outside Shiz had stocked them up with enough coffee, and the cafeteria had given them enough stuff to nibble on while they searched, to last the group four weeks. The girls were excused from classes, which was good, seeing as Makinla was now being ostracized for making Fae disappear.

Glinda had gone so far to get ahold of the Meagravess of Tenmeadows, who agreed to gratefully lend a hand. Just as everyone started looking, the library door opened, and the Meagravess entered.

"So, what do we need to look up?" Elphaba's head snapped up, to see Milla standing in the doorway. Milla, had been her partner in dance. Instantly, she dropped the book she was holding, and rushed towards her old friend.

"Elphie?" Milla whispered, hurrying to her. The two stopped a mere foot away from each other.

"Meagravess." Elphaba said.

"Oh Elphie." Milla said, going to wrap her friend in a hug; the woman backed up.

"You dare address the queen in that manner?" She asked, her regal air showing. Milla caught the smile on her friends lips, and decided to play along.

"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty." She said, curtsying. Once she stood, the two women burst into laughter, hugging each other tightly.

"Oh Milla, it's so good to see you again."

"You too Elphie." They pulled apart. "How long has it been? I believe the last time I saw you, was at your and Fiyero's wedding, and graduation. So that makes it, what? Twenty years?"

Elphaba nodded.

"Close to twenty-five- thirty years."

"What have you been up to?"

"Besides ruling a country?" Milla nodded. "Let's see, I had a couple children."

"Really? Just a couple?" Milla asked, taking her friend's hands. Elphaba nodded.

"Liir, my son, and my daughter, Fae." Elphaba said, pointing to Liir, who nodded.

"And, where's Fae?"

Elphaba stayed silent.

"That's why I asked you to come. Fae's missing, and we think she may have been sent somewhere."

"I.....accidently cast a spell that sent her somewhere." Makinla said, speaking up siince they got to the library.

Milla nodded.

"Well, let me know what to look for, and I'll look." Elphaba smiled at her.

"Thank you." She whispered, hugging her friend again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26. Graduation**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

**Thanks to Elphaba1Fan and Akasharouge for reviewing 25.**

Finals were over and the students were getting ready for graduation.

Well, the third years anyway.

The other students were getting ready to head home for the summer holidays.

As for Fae, well, she spent most of her time with either Glinda or Elphaba, in the library or cafe.

Glinda spent most of her time shopping for graduation presents for her friends, and Elphaba and Fiyero spent more time together. It wasn't unusual to see the two kissing under the cherry tree or walking along the Suicide Canal, holding hands.

Finally, the big day arrived, and Fae awoke, to find both Glinda and Elphaba getting ready. Glinda was trying to decide between dresses, and Elphaba was pulling her robe on. She had decided on a nice, strapless knee-length black dress with a white sash on it, and then pulled on her black robe. She also wore a pair of strappy black heels, and her long raven hair was pulled back off her shoulders, falling in a pile of black curls from the back of her head.

Her makeup was done in nice blacks and pale pinks, and she wore the necklace Fiyero had given her at the Kumbrica ball.

She turned back to her bed, where her sashes and mortorboard lay.

Silent, she reached down, grabbed the sashes, and went to the mirror.

Fae studied the colors of the sashes. Blue and white for Shiz University, then blue and red for her double major in Life Sciences and Sorcery, and green and gold, for her double minor in theater and dance. Then, she turned to Glinda.

Glinda finally picked a dress. She had finally decided on a very pretty pale pink spagethi strap dress. Her hair was straight, and she wore her make up in pale pinks and greens. She slipped into strappy heels, and then pulled on the blue and white sash, followed by the yellow and purple sash, for her major and minor- fashion design and art. Then, she put on her motor board.

"Well?"

Fae looked at Glinda.

"You look great." Smiling, Glinda wrapped Fae in a hug. Then, they turned to Elphaba. She stood quietly going over her speech, and looked up when she felt them staring.

"What?"

"You look great Elphie." Glinda said. "Right Fabla?"

Fae nodded.

"You look beautiful, Mama." She whispered. Elphaba gave her a small smile.

"Thank you."

After making sure they had everything, the three left Crage Hall. Fae joined the others who were watching. All too soon, the graduating class moved towards the seats on the lawn. The ceremony started with Madame Morrible giving the opening speech, and then they went through the various speakers, before getting to the salutitorian, historian, and fianlly, the valadictorian.

Elphaba stepped onto the stage, and moved to the podium. Taking a deep breath, she began,

"By this point in our lives, we are no longer being told to clean our rooms, brush our hair, or go to bed at an early hour. At this point, we know that staying up all night will cause us to oversleep, that failing to fix dinner will mean we go hungry for a night, and that drinking too much coffee will cause us to bounce off the walls and give us major headaches, but we do it anyway."

She looked out at the rest of the class.

"As we close this book, we turn to a new, blank one, ready to begin our lives as individuals, with our own degrees, our own businesses, our own lives. Some of us will open restaurants, some hotels. Some will marry and raise families," She made eye contact with Fiyero. "and some will remain single." She then looked at Glinda. "But no matter what we do, we will have the support of our families and the knowledge that we worked hard for our dreams and goals." She sighed. "And then there are those rare few," a lick of the lips. "who marry into royalty. For me, it seems that I will take the easy road, living in the lap of luxury, with a thousand people's whims at my fingertips. But I don't see it that way. The fact that I married into royalty, is just that, a fact. For even though my husband and I may very well recieve the crown, it doesn't take away the fact that we, just like you, strove to get our degrees. I, opted for a degree in my own name, rather than my husband's. We support each other and work together towards our achievements." A sigh. "As this whole class has, for the last three years. We've supported each other, working towards something that is ours, and ours alone. Each of us should be proud of what we've achieved. For we've become exactly what we strived to be when this story began three years earlier: ourselves. Congratulotions! We did it!" The whole class erupted in applause, as Elphaba made it back to her seat.

Once done, the diplomas were handed out, the tassles changed, and the hats thrown. They were now allowed to congregate in the gazebo, where friends and family waited.

Fae moved through the crowd, searching for Glinda and the others.

"Glinda!"

"Fabla!" The blonde creampuff rushed to her, wrapping the girl in her arms and hugging tight.

"Congratulotions!"

"Thanks."

"Have you see Elphaba?"

"I saw her with Fiyero, but I'm not sure where." Glinda said, brushing a curl off her cheek. "Come on, let's go look."

They searched, until they found the prince and princess standing with the King and Queen of the Vinkus, three little girls with them. Elphaba held one in her arms.

"Elphaba!"

"Elphie!"

The small group looked up, to see Fae and Glinda hurrying to them.

"Hey! Congratulotions!" Fae said, wrapping her arms around Elphaba.

"Thanks."

She hugged Fiyero, before saying something about the girls.

"These are my younger sisters. Sarima, Illnora, and Baxiana. Fabla, these are my parents, Musetta and Manzel. Mother, Father, this is Fae's cousin, Fabla."

"Nice to meet you." Fae said, shaking their hands. Musetta studied her for a minute, as if she'd seen her somewhere before.

Once introductions were over, the small group caught up, and then slowly disperesed. The dorms had been cleaned, and all suitcases and bags sent home.

At the end of the night, as Fae was boarding the carriage-for she was going home with Elphaba and Fiyero- she searched for the two. Slowly, they came out of the shadows, holding hands and talking softly. With a gentle kiss, Fiyero helped his wife into the carriage, climbed in himself, and they settled down for the journey to the Emerald City. They were staying there for the next couple of weeks, due to business, then they'd return home.

Home.

The one thing Fae wanted more than anything.

To be home.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27. Pointe Shoes**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

Glinda closed another book with a slam.

They had been in the library since ten this morning, and it was now nine that night.

"Elphie, should we call it a night?"

Elphaba ignored her, flipping through another spell book.

Sighing, Glinda turned to the next book on the table in front of her.

Ten minutes later, Elphaba stretched, arms over her head, her body lithe, almost feline in her movements as she stood. She had removed her cape, and now brushed her long black hair off her shoulders.

"I don't know what else to do. We've looked through every spell book, and...." She stopped, blinking to destroy the tears forming in her eyes. Instantly, Milla got up, and rushed to her.

"Elphie--"

Sobs brought every head turning.

The Queen of the Vinkus had backed up against a wall, slid to the floor, now sat hugging her knees to her chest, sobbing. Tentatively, the Meagravess of Tenmeadows moved towards her, and lifted her chin.

"Elphie?"

Red welts ran down the woman's cheeks. Sighing, Milla reached out and wiped the tears away, before getting up, helping the distraught queen to her feet.

"Come on." Milla led the woman out into the main hall, and sat down with her, talking quietly. When they came back twenty minutes later, Milla hugged Elphaba close. When they broke apart, she said,

"Meet me in the dance studio tomorrow at ten. Bring your warm ups, and your pointe shoes."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28. Dinner Date**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

Fae looked up from the book she was reading in the hotel room.

Two weeks had passed, and the royal family was returning to the Vinkus late tonight- early tomorrow morning.

Tonight, however, Fiyero was taking Elphaba to dinner.

Silent, Fae watched as Elphaba dressed. A couple of the maids, and a little two-year-old girl were helping. Finally, she turned, facing Fae.

"Well? Do you think he'll like it?"

Elphaba was dressed in a deep, deep royal purple halter. It came to her ankles, and Fae saw that she wore a pair of black heels. Her hair was done up in curls, and she held the necklace in her hand. Then, she knelt next to the child.

"Here Janseta, want to help me with this?" She asked, handing the necklace to the girl, and helping her clasp it around her neck. The girl smiled and hid.

"Who?"

"My......maid. Musetta gave her to me as a gift. A servant. No child deserves to be a servant. Yero and I treat her more like a daughter, than a servant. We love her like we'd love our own." Fae nodded.

"Well, I'd better get going. We won't be long. We're just going to dinner, and then we'll be back, don't leave without us." Elphaba said, going over to Fae and leaning down. Then, she did something she never thought she'd do.

She kissed Fae's forehead.

Before the girl could speak, Elphaba was out the door.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29. Frayed Ribbons and Ballet Slippers**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

Milla looked up.

Elphaba entered, her dance bag over her shoulder.

"Hey."

"Elphie." The two women hugged, before Elphie settled on the floor, and pulled out her Pointe shoes. She was dressed in her warm ups from college, her long raven hair pulled back in a loose bun.

Milla watched silently as her friend tied the frayed pink ribbons around her ankles, and then stood, taking her black sweater off and tossing it on the floor near her bag.

Silent, the two women warmed up, before Milla went to the stereo near the door. It opened, and Fiyero, Liir, and the others poked their heads in.

"Hey. Can we watch?" Milla nodded. She let the others in, and they silently watched the two. Both women, one a queen, the other a meagravess. They watched, as the two girls returned to their passion, the ballerinas.

Once they were done, the girls gathered their things. For a moment, Fiyero saw the girl his wife had once been. He saw the smile on her face, the light in her eyes.

And for a moment, she was back in college, enjoying life, without worrying about her daughter.

For a moment, she was young again.

Just a girl, dressed in warmups, frayed ribbons, and ballet slippers.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30. The Wilted Rose II**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

Fiyero gently took his wife's hand.

As they bid goodnight to the rest of the family, Fiyero pulled his wife into his arms, and kissed her gently, before taking her to the waiting carriage outside. He helped her in, and settled next to her, as they rode to the restaurant.

"So where are we going?" She asked, lacing her fingers in his.

"The Wilted Rose."

"I don't think I've ever been there before."

"I have. It's got the best lobster around." He whispered.

"Mmm. I love lobster." She replied, as the carriage stopped, and they got out. Still holding her hand, he led her into the restaurant.

The Wilted Rose was a nice, quaint little restaurant in the heart of the Emerald City. Known for its wonderful cuisine and great prices, it was high class, without the high prices. The matre'd asked for their reservation, and then led them to a nice little table up front, where the two had a wonderful view of the park across the street. Fiyero pulled her chair out for her, and then, once she was seated, took his.

Once the waiter left to fetch their wine, the young couple turned to the menu.

"So much to choose from." Elphaba muttered.

"I know. But it's all good, trust me." She gave him a small smile, and gently caught his ankle with hers.

"Have you decided?"

The two looked up to see the waiter setting their wine down for them, and waiting to take their orders.

"Um, yes. I'll have the lobster and scallops." Elphaba said.

"And I'll have the steamed oysters. Thank you."

"Yes, thank you." The waiter nodded, and left, off to get their order.

"So, ready to go home?" She asked, running her foot up her husband's leg. He chuckled.

"I can't wait. I miss the Vinkus dearly."

"I know. So do I."

They talked about nothing and everything, until dinner arrived. Then, they ate in silence for a while, until the check arrived, and both reached for it.

"Fae. Let me."

"I can get it Yero."

"Oh you can?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. After all, I am the Crown Princess of the Arjiki." Elphaba said, grabbing the check.

"Well, that may be so, Princess," He started, leaning over. "but you've forgotten that I'm the Crown Prince." He said, taking the check from her.

He paid, and the two left.

They'd make it to the hotel just in time to catch the train home to the Vinkus.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31. A Spell**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Sorry this one is so short! The next one will be longer, and steamier.....**

Three weeks passed.

The remaining members of the royal family had taken to gathering in the living room of their hotel suite, sipping coffee and going over the evidence.

Elphaba picked up her cup, and took a sip of her coffee.

"So, what do we do?"

"I don't know." Elphaba whispered.

"I found something." Liir said, hurrying into the living room, a book open in his hands.

Elphaba snuggled into her husband's arms, and held out her cup to him. He took it, and took a sip, before handing it back to her.

"What did you find, son?" Fiyero asked, leaning forward to look at the passages, as his wife sipped her coffee.

"It's a.....a time travel spell."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32. Heart and Mind**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Here it is, as promised, long and steamy.......**

They spent four weeks traveling back to the Vinkus. By the time they got to Kiamo Ko, everyone was exhausted. Most went to bed. Fae had taken one of the guest rooms, and spent the majority of her time wandering the halls, looking for the book she'd borrowed from Elphaba, that she'd misplaced on the trip.

Finding it nowhere, she decided to check Elphaba and Fiyero's room. If Elphaba was her mother in the past, then she probably hoarded books like she did in the present--or, future.

After checking that neither were near, she slipped into the bedroom, intent on finding her kill, grabbing it, and fleeing back to her room.

Meanwhile, Elphaba and Fiyero were sipping tea and snacking on Musetta's secret stash of truffles that Elphaba had come across in the kitchen. They'd spent the majority of the trip back trying to keep their hands _off_ each other, and it wasn't working. The majority of their time spent in the kitchen, involved them in a liplock, caressing and touching. Once they finished, they headed upstairs.

Fae, checked every place imaginable. From the bed to the bathroom, she found nothing. She had just pawed through Elphaba's undergarments, when footsteps in the hall made her pause.

They weren't fading; they were getting louder.

Oh shit.

Quickly looking for a place to hide, Fae fled for the only logical place- the closet.

Through the crack in the door, she watched the two enter, locked in a passionate embrace. Fae took several deep breaths, forming a plan in her mind. Once she was sure, she'd bolt for the door when their backs were turned, bookless.

However, the sound of a door being locked made her pause as she reached for the doorknob.

They'd locked the door, to ensure more privacy.

Locked.

Shit.

Dejected, Fae plopped on the floor at teh back of the closet, mentaly beating herself up for her own stupidity. If it hadn't been for that stupid book, she wouldn't be in this mess.

"Stupid. _Stupid_ Fae."

"Yero! Oh Yero! I love you!" Fae's head snapped up, at the sound of Elphaba's voice. She scurried forward, and peeked out the door.

The prince and princess had moved to the bed, and were now undressing each other. Fae's eyes shot to the door, and back.

Screwed.

That's what she was.

Screwed.

She returned to her place at the back of the closet, and waited.

As Fae tried to come up with a plan to get out of the closet, Fiyero and Elphaba were just getting started. They had stripped each other of their clothes, and now lay in bed, kissing passionatley.

Fiyero's hands ran down Elphaba's sides, caressing her hips, pulling her closer. Slowly, she parted her legs, arched her back.

"Oh Yero."

She breathed his name between kisses, meeting his eyes. Passion sparked in her dark eyes, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her nails into his back, pulling him to her.

"You're sure?" He asked, breaking the kiss briefly. She nodded.

"I'll always be sure with you."

Their lips crashed against each other as their bodies slowly caught up. Soon, his lips moved from hers, down her neck, to her breasts, and then lower. Gently, he kissed her navel, the emerald diamond cool against his lips. Then, he returned his lips to hers, his hands caressing her body, his fingers running along the skin of her buttocks.

"Do it Yero. I need you. I need you!" She cried, as he entered her.

Slowly, gently, he entered her, their hips sliding perfectly, completely into place.

Her back arched, and she pulled him closer, forcing him to go deeper, harder, faster.

"I love you Fae." He told her, kissing her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and she dug her nails into his back, crying out as he continued at her urging.

Fae, meanwhile, sat in the closet, ears covered, humming, singing softly, anything to drown out her future parents' cries of escasty.

It wasn't working.

"Oh Yero! I love you!"

Their bodies melded together, becoming one, as they had done so often before. At first Elphaba and Fiyero had been nervous around each other, uncertain, for both practiced the concept of waiting to have sex. It had been slowly and easy, gentle, that first time.

Both had been fast learners afterwards though.

Now, they were old pros at it.

Elphaba cried out, pleasure in her voice, as her husband drove deeper into her.

So close.

"Harder Yero! I need you! _All_ of you! Harder! Deeper, please! Please Yero, I need to feel you inside me! I need to feel our bodies connected! Yero harder!"

Fae's eyes hurt, from how hard she was closing them. She could just _imagine_ what they were doing, and tried _so hard_ to block that image from her mind.

No luck.

"Oh Fae!"

"Yero!"

Their screams mingled as one, mixing and joining, as their bodies melded into one.

Escasty was all the two felt, complete and utter pleasure.

Fiyero had brought his wife to her breaking point, her point of orgasm.

Soon, they collapsed in each others arms, their bodies slick with sweat, their lungs dry of air, their voices hoarse.

Gently, Fiyero kissed her, before they snuggled close, talking softly.

"I've never reached that......breaking point before. It was......amazing." She whispered.

"It certainly was." He agreed.

"Yero?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we--?"

"Don't think about that now, my love. Just think about the wonderful places I'll take you." He said, sitting up and kissing her, before they repeated the process.

Elphaba and Fiyero reached orgasm six more times that night. They spent the entire night making love, and by the time they did sleep, it was near dawn.

Once she was sure they were asleep, Fae snuck out of the closet, jimmied the lock, and fled, not before locking the door on the outside.

As she crawled into bed, Yackles words rang in her head.

_"The young queenie shall have her son. On a night when the heart and mind are in the same glass case."_

Unbeknowest to everyone, it was true.

Yackle had been right.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33. Time Warp**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to Akasharouge for reviewing 32.**

"What do you mean it's a spell?" Anakin asked the next afternoon.

Fiyero had called the others to their hotel room, and shown them what Liir had found.

"Just what I said, Ana, it's a spell. A time travel spell." Liir snapped. The younger girl drew back, and glowered at him, before accepting a cup of tea from Janseta.

"Your Majesty? Would you like some more coffee?" Everyone turned, to see Elphaba, still curled up on the sofa.

"Sure." She said.

"Okay, I'll--" Janseta started, reaching out to take the cup from her. Elphaba grabbed her wrist.

"No. It's all right, Janseta, I'll get it. Thank you though." And she got up, heading into the kitchen. They all watched, amazed.

Elphaba was a queen, people fetched things for her. Then again, Elphaba had always been independent. Slowly, Janseta sank into the sofa, stunned. She'd never been stopped from fetching something for any of the Vinkun royals.

The young maid looked up, to see Elphaba enter, sipping her coffee, a second cup in her hands. She slowly moved to the sofa, and settled down next to Janseta, holding the second cup out to the girl. Janseta took it, wary of her mistress's kindness. Then again, Elphaba had always been kind. Janseta gave the queen a small smile, and Elphaba returned it, patting the girl's hand, and allowing her to rest her head on her shoulder.

"Time travel?" Elphaba asked, after a few minutes. Liir nodded, moving and sitting next to his mother, pointing to the spell. Silent, Elphaba's dark eyes scanned the passage.

"_To Cross Time."_

"_A Spell to Cross Time. The caster may use this spell to go into the future. However, the consequences of this spell are extremely dire, especially if the caster is sent into the future. If the caster is told how the future turns out, or decides to tell how the future turns out, they will slowly loose their mind, or suffer a horrible fate. However, if the caster sends another into the future, and they discover how the future turns out, it could change the coarse of history, and destroy them."_

Elphaba looked up at her son.

"But this.....only talks about getting sent into the _future_. Fae could be _anywhere_, future _or_ past."

"Let me see." Glinda said, taking the book. She read it, before looking at Fiyero, Nessa, Boq, and Milla.

"What? What's wrong?" Elphaba asked, her voice thick with worry and command. Glinda didn't speak. Slowly, Elphaba set her cup down, and and stared at her friend.

_"Tell me, Lady Glinda."_ She said, the command showing in her voice.

Glinda sighed.

"This, is the spell I cast that sent you into the future, Your Majesty."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34. Period**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

The next week rolled around pretty quick.

Elphaba was due to start her period that week. Was.

She'd spent the whole of last week in the bathroom, vomiting, morning, noon, and night.

The smell of food made her sick, she was snippy-well, snippier than usual- and suffering from sore breasts.

"Elphaba? You okay?" Fae asked, knocking softly on the bathroom door. When she got no reply, she turned to go, only to hear the door open.

Elphaba stood in the doorway, wiping her mouth. She looked worn out, and exhausted.

"Elphaba?"

"I'm okay. Just....tired. The ride home must have worn me out, that's all." She said, moving to the closet and pulling out a dark dress. Slowly, she undressed and pulled the dress up her body. Gathering her hair, she asked, "Fabla?"

Fae moved towards her and hooked the dress up.

"Fae."

Raising an eyebrow, Elphaba asked,

"What?"

She dropped her hair when Fae finished and turned to look at the girl.

"Fae. My name's Fae."

"Fae?" Elphaba thought a moment. "Fae." She stated, testing it on her tongue. "I like it."

She gave the younger girl a smile, and Fae returned it. Then, she took Elphaba's hand and led her down to the dining room. As soon as Elphaba stepped into it, though, she covered her mouth, and fled back upstairs. Everyone heard the door to the bathroom slam.

"Is she alright?" Sarima asked.

"She's been getting sick the last few days. I'm really worried about her." Fiyero said, as Fae sat down across from him.

"I'll go check on her." Musetta said, getting up.

The queen made her way to the bedroom her son and daughter-in-law shared, and gently knocked on the door.

"Elphaba?"

"I'll be out in a minute, Musetta."

Instead of leaving, the queen opened the door and entered.

Elphaba sat on her knees, head in the toilet. Once she was done, she sat up and wiped her mouth.

"How long since your last period?"

"What?" Elphaba gave her mother-in-law an odd look.

"How long since your last period?" Elphaba stayed silent. "Tell me."

The younger girl sighed.

"I was supposed to start this week. It never came. Why?"

"Just curious. When you feel better, come down and have breakfast." Musetta said, leaving.

She stopped in the doorway.

"Oh, I think we should schedule a meeting with Yackle also."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35. A Spell and Disappearance Explained.....Twenty-Five Years Later**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

Jaw set, Elphaba rose, and moved towards the other adults in the room.

"You, you, you, you, and you, come with me." She said, pointing to each of them. Slowly, they followed her down the hall and into the bedroom.

All except Fiyero.

Elphaba silently moved back into the living room, and watched her husband.

"Just because your my king does not mean you are excused from my wrath. Fiyero, move, now." He turned, to see his wife, his queen, glaring at him, hands on her hips.

"Fae you can't--"

"Now." She growled.

"All right, all right. Let me just grab the book--"

"Fiyero Tiggular, if you do _not_ get your royal ass into that bedroom now, I _will_ turn you into a scarecrow, and I _will_ not turn you back! NOW!" Elphaba snapped. He jumped, and fled.

"Yes, my queen."

Elphaba watched, as her husband rushed into the bedroom with the others, before she glanced back at the kids.

"I swear, sometimes it feels like I'm the one running the country; I feel like I'm raising three kids sometimes." She muttered, turning and following her husband, closing the door behind her. Quickly, the kids rushed to the door, and listened. Elphaba's voice spoke first.

Liir chuckled silently.

His mother certainly fit the role of queen. No wonder foreigners feared her so at first. She was a lamb in lion's clothing. She only showed her gentle side to someone after they'd gotten to know her, unless they were a member of her family.

"Now, what does this spell have to do with me going to the future twenty-five years ago?" She asked. Liir knew she was playing the role of Queen, like she did during meetings with diplomats or the court.

"Now, Fae, you have to understa--"

"I have to understand? You keep forgetting, don't you Fiyero, who was sent into the future? Not you, my king. And while you may be my king, I am your queen, and therefore I have as much authority to make you listen as you do."

"I know, my queen-"

"And as your _queen_, I demand the truth! What does this spell have to do with my time travel twenty-five years ago?"

Fiyero stayed silent. It was Glinda who spoke up. Elphaba, meanwhile, had seated herself on the foot of the bed, the others taking the armchairs; Fiyero joined his wife on the bed.

"When I cast that spell in Sorcery, I accidently sent you into the future. But, we didn't know that. When we looked through the library, we came across this spell, and it was the same one that I cast to send you into the future. I'm so sorry, Elphie."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, arms crossed over her chest. Ever the skeptisist, she waited for someone else to speak up. When no one offered, Elphaba got up.

"Why shouldn't I believe you, Lady Glinda?" Elphaba asked, moving to the door and leaning against it. She only ever called a person by thier title when she was really, really angry. Liir knew, he'd been on the recieving end of her temper more than once.

Slowly, Elphaba raised her leg, bent at the knee, and kicked the door, hard.

The kids jumped back.

"You better get away from that door, all of you, before I set you all on fire." Elphaba shouted. Scrambling was heard outside the door, and Elphaba turned back to the others.

"Who--?" Milla asked.

"Who do you think, Meagravess? The children." Elphaba said, going back to her place on the bed. Gently, Fiyero began to rub her back, and she let him.

"Now, what happened?"

"We searched for a spell for weeks, and when we didn't find anything to bring you back, we almost gave up hope. But, then Fiyero noticed that your necklace was pulsing, and it meant that you were alive."

"My necklace?" Elphaba asked, reaching up and subconsiously grasping the roses and heart.

"It meant you were alive, and then, we just waited."

Elphaba nodded, accepting Glinda's explanation.

"Thank you." She said, getting up and going to the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go for a walk."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36. Conception**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

Yackle stepped into the parlor, and instantly moved towards Elphaba.

"So, the young queenie has concieved after all, hasn't she?" She asked. Elphaba took a deep breath.

"How many times do I _have_ _to tell you,_ I'm not the queen! And I won't be unless my father-in-law passes away!" Elphaba snapped. Fiyero gently took her hand, calming her down.

"No, you won't be queen yet. But you will be, soon."

"Yackle, you're not here to take part in idle chit-chat, you're here to see if Elphaba's concieved." Musetta said, giving her daughter-in-law a kind smile. Yackle nodded, and beckoned the Crown Princess to follow her up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Fiyero gave her a quick kiss, and she left, waving to Fae as she passed.

Once inside the bedroom, Yackle had Elphaba lay on her back, and let the midwife part her legs. She tensed when Yackle brought out the syringe.

"You can sit up." Yackle said, as she moved into the bathroom. Slowly, Elphaba sat up, and wrapped her arms around herself. It took Yackle a few minutes, and she soon came back, holding a small vial of green liquid.

Elphaba looked up when the shadow fell over her. Yackle was holding the vial out to her. Slowly, the princess reached out and took it.

"Wh.....what's this?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion, as she looked from the vial to Yackle and back.

"You've concieved."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37. Let's Do the Time Warp Again**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to Akasharouge for reviewing 36.**

Elphaba settled down at the small cafe outside Shiz, at what used to be her usual table. Her index finger traced her initals on the table top, and she thanked the waiter when he set down her cup of raspberry tea.

Sighing, Elphaba rested her elbows on the table and placed her forehead against her closed hands. She took several deep breaths, before picking up her cup and taking a sip.

As she looked around, her dark eyes scanned the cafe. It didn't look any different than when she was in school.

The queen finished her tea in no time, paid the bill, and left, heading towards a bookstore nearby.

The door to the store opened, the little bell ringing as Elphaba entered. Her feet led her to the Sorcery section, and she ran her fingers along the spines, searching for anything that would help find her daughter.

"Excuse me Miss," Elphaba looked up, to see a clerk in front of her, waiting to help. Elphaba's cloak hood fell, revealing her long black hair, green skin, dark eyes, and diamond tattoes. Instantly, the clerk curtsied. "Your Majesty. I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you."

"That's all right." Elphaba said.

"Well, Your Majesty, is there anything I can help you find?" Elphaba shook her head.

"No thank you. I'm just looking." The clerk nodded, and excused herself to go. Elphaba continued to go along the shelf, before turning back.

"Um, Miss. Actually, there is something you could help me with."

"Yes?" She asked, moving to Elphaba. The Queen thought a moment.

"Would you....happen to have any books on.....time travel?"


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38. Proof**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

Elphaba held the vial gently in her hands.

Slowly, she looked up at the woman.

"Truly? Are you serious? I've.....I've concieved?"

Yackle nodded.

"Finally." Thinking, the Crown Princess licked her lips. "When? When will I birth?"

Yackle moved to the door.

"Next year. Early next year."

Elphaba nodded, and looked back at the vial before asking,

"A son? I...I've concieved a son?"

"Yes, the young queenie has concieved the son she desires. But, do not forget, that the young queenie shall also concieve a daughter, when the moon is in the sixth window."

Elphaba heard, but didn't correct the woman. Yackle then left, leaving the Crown Princess to her own devices.

Slowly, Elphaba lay on her back on the bed, and looked at the vial. It held the proof of her pregnancy, her fertility.

Subconsiously, she rested her free hand on her abdomen, her long, slender fingers gently began to rub her flat stomach. Elphaba took several deep breaths, imagining the child that was starting to form, starting to grow, inside her womb.

"You're really inside me, aren't you?" She whispered, watching the green liquid swirl around in the vial.

Proof.

This was the proof that she was able to give Fiyero the one thing they both so desired, the one thing the royal family needed.

This small glass vial, held the proof.

Proof of her child's conception.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39. Spell Books**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

"Here's one on early time travel. One on the forensics of time travel. One on the consequences of time travel......"

The clerk placed three more books on the pile Elphaba held in her hands.

After asking for help, the two women had set right to searching for all books on time travel. Elphaba had taken the growing pile of books in her hands, insisting that she was perfectly capable of carrying a pile of books; that she had carried close to twenty books at a time when she was in college, long before she'd taken the title of Queen.

So, with the well knowledged clerk pulling books of shelves, Elphaba following behind, they pulled everything they could on time travel.

"Hmm. I could have sworn we had more than that." The clerk said, turning to the Queen.

"This is all you have?" Elphaba asked, setting the pile of books on a nearby display table and rolling her shoulders to loosen her muscles. She sounded like she had one or two books.

But what sat on the table, was a pile of books, thirty in total.

The clerk thought a moment, before turning back to the pile.

"You know, now that I think of it, we may have some books in the back. Here, let me go get them." And she hurried to the back room, leaving Elphaba with the pile they'd already created. Soon though, the clerk came back with a box of books. She set it down at Elphaba's feet, and pulled out a few titles.

"All sorcery books. These just came out; we've yet to put them on the shelves."

"Then keep them." The clerk shook her head.

"No. You need these, so take them." Elphaba nodded, and picked up the pile on the table, heading to the checkout counter. She paid for all the books, and then headed back to the hotel, a couple of clerks behind her, carrying the other bags.

Everyone looked up to see Elphaba enter the hotel room, bags in her hands. They also noticed the clerks behind her.

"Fae? What's all this?" Her husband asked.

"Sorcery books, Yero. That may help us find Fae."

"All of them?" Elphaba nodded, slightly out of breath.

"Yes my king, all of them."


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40. Pregnant**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

"Well? Is she?" Musetta asked, as Yackle passed through the parlor.

The midwife turned.

"I'll let the young queenie tell you. Good day." And she left.

"Should someone go up and get her?" Fae asked, nervous. Fiyero nodded. Just as he got up to leave, Elphaba entered, dressed in just her slip, her hair loose around her shoulders, the vial clutched gently in her slender fingers, her other hand resting on her abdomen.

"Fae. Honey are you alright? What did she say?" Fiyero asked, rushing to his wife.

She held out the vial. He took it, confused.

"What's this?"

"I've concieved."

"What?" Musetta asked, not sure if she'd heard her daughter-in-law's whisper.

Elphaba looked up at her in laws, a smile gracing her lips.

"I've concieved." She turned to Yero, took his face in her hands. "Yero, we've concieved. I'm pregnant. Yero, I'm having your baby."

A grin broke out on his face, and he scooped her up, spinning her around gently, before setting her back on her feet.

"A baby? Really? We're having a baby?" She nodded.

"When? When are you due?" Sarima asked.

"Early next year, Yackle said." Elphaba told her. Fiyero wrapped her in his arms, and kissed her gently. Then, Elphaba turned to Musetta.

"Yackle said I'm going to birth a son."

"How could she know what--?" Manzel asked.

"She's not only a midwife, she's a fortune teller, I believe." Musetta said. Then, she wrapped Elphaba in her arms.

"Congratulotions, my dear!" She said, rubbing Elphaba's back.

Fae, didn't say anything.

"So Grandmama's version of events was true." She murmured. Armed with this newfound knowledge, she slipped out of the parlor, headed to the gardens, to clear her head.

"Fae, isn't it wonderful?" Elphaba asked, turning to give the girl a hug.

She excused herself and slipped into the main parlor, looking around quickly.

"Fae?"


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41. I'm Sorry**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

Fiyero pulled the covers on the bed back and slipped underneath them, gently brushing his feet against his wife's. Elphaba lay with her back to him, and she turned, to look at her husband.

"Hey love."

A glare, and she turned back around.

"Fae, I'm sorry." He said, gently rubbing her shoulders. She pulled away roughly. "You have every right to be mad. We should have told you back at Shiz, after you got back. I'm sorry." He said, kissing her hair and turning on his side, putting his back to her.

Elphaba thought a moment, and then turned onto her other side. She moved until she was pressed against his back, spooning her body against his, her legs mingling with his. Her arms wrapped around her husband's waist, and she pressed her cheek against his back.

"I shouldn't be angry. You were withholding it to protect me." Elphaba whispered.

Fiyero turned, to look at his wife. He turned completely in her embrace, and wrapped her in his arms.

"No, you have every right, my queen. I kept something from you, when we promised from the day we married, that we'd never keep secrets. It's my fault."

She snuggled into him, hearing his heartbeat under her ear.

"I love you, my king."

His fingers found her hair, and slowly, began the soft rhythm of stroking it. Firmly, he kissed her forehead, and held her closer.

"And I love you, my queen."


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42. What To Think**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to Akasharouge and Elphaba1Fan for reviewing 41.**

Fae sat in the garden, thinking.

It couldn't be true.

But, if these_ were_ her parents, in the past, then it _had_ to be true.

After all, how many green women _lived_ in Oz?

Not many.

It was true.

Elphaba was pregnant.

With Liir.

Sighing, the teenager rubbed her temples.

All this thinking made her head hurt.

"Fae?" She looked up, to see Elphaba coming towards her.

"Are you alright?" The Princess asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…thinking."

"About what?"

"My grandmamma told me once that my parents went to the Wilted Rose, had dinner, then came home and….had wild, insane sex, and then Mama missed her period, and found out she was pregnant with my brother. And, it was a son she desparetly wanted, and a son she conceived."

Elphaba looked down at her belly, before placing her hands gently on it.

"You don't think---" The girl started, gently rubbing her belly.

Fae looked at her.

"I don't know what to think anymore."


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43. Azzittire, Mi Amata **

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**A/N: _Azzittire, mi amata_ is Hush, my darling in Italian**

**A/N:_ Sovrano_, is king in Italian and _Regina_ is queen **

**A/N: Just so you know, I am going to be using Italian as the Vinkun language, French as the Kumbrican language, and Russian as the Lurlinian language in all my stories from now on, call me a sucker for romance; I love foreign languages, and some of them are just beautiful.**

**A/N: _Ti voglio bene_ is I love you, and _Ti amo_ is also a form of I love you, both in Italian. I used both because I thought it sounded more romantic for them to use two different phrases that mean the same thing. Basically, the Vinkun langues started out really difficult, but gradually got easier as time went on, hence the pronounciations. And, leave it to Elphaba to use the more complicated pronounciation when she speaks in the Vinkun tongue. **

Elphaba awoke at midnight that night.

She lay snuggled in her husband's arms; they had forgiven each other earlier that evening, and spent the night talking softly.

Slowly, she sat up, and felt Fiyero's arm tug gently at her waist, pulling her closer to him.

As quiet as possible, she moved out of his grasp, and got out of bed, pulling her robe on, heading into the living room. She settled down on the sofa, and soon became lost in her own thoughts.

She thought back to when Fae was born, how beautiful she was, how small.

The gorgeous green of her skin.

At first, Elphaba had thought it a curse, that her daughter had been given her skin color, but soon came to love her. It made her unique.

Her daughter's navel had been pierced a few months after her birth, as was custom, and the tattooes added as she grew.

In all, the little girl was unique, like her mother.

She had her mother's long raven hair, her green skin, her dark brown eyes, her gorgeous features.

Fae was her mother through and through, from her looks to her grades. While Liir took after Fiyero, Fae took after Elphaba, always getting top grades in her classes, and surpassing her brother. She spent most of her time in the library, reading, usually going so far as to bring a book to dinner.

"I love you Mama." The last thing Fae said to her as they left the dorm that night to head back the hotel rang in her head. Shaking, she reached up to feel tears burning her cheeks.

"I love you." Elphaba jumped, turning quickly, to see her husband behind her. He'd woken up to the sound of sobs, and come into the living room, to find his wife sitting on the sofa in the dark, sobbing, and had come over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Yero?" She asked, shaking. He nodded.

"Oh Yero." Silent, he scooped her up, and carried her back to their bed, where he gently lay her down, and lay next to her, wrapping her in his arms.

"Shh. It's okay, my love." He whispered. "It's okay, _mi amata_."

Elphaba let out a sob at the old, tender nickname he used for her.

"Shh. _Azzittire mi amata_." He whispered, soothing her in the old Vinkun tongue.

"_Ti voglio bene, mi sovrano._" She whispered back, kissing him, before snuggling into him.

"_Ti amo, mi regina."_ He whispered, holding her close, as he rubbed her back and tried to soothe her shaking body.

_"Ti amo."_


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44. Raging Horomones**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

Elphaba's first month of pregnancy were spent mainly in the bathroom.

Morning, noon, and night, she suffered morning sickness.

So it was a rare occurence when Fae entered the library early one afternoon, to find Elphaba sitting on the sofa, a book in her lap.

"Um....hello?"

Fae was prepared to bolt, if Elphaba flew off the handle. She knew her mother was prone to during meeting or court affairs, but she'd never been around her when she was pregnant, and she would bet all the jewels she possessed, that her mother's temper was worse when she was suffering from raging horomones.

Slowly, Elphaba looked up.

"Hello Fae."

"Can I......join you?" She asked, keeping pressed against the closed door. Elphaba chuckled, and patted the sofa next to her.

"Sure. Sit."

Cautiously, Fae joined the young princess on the sofa.

"What are you reading?"

Elphaba looked up from the book, before showing her the cover.

_What to Expect When You're Expecting._

"'What to Expect When You're Expecting.'?" Fae asked, raising her eyebrows. "I didn't think you'd be reading something like that."

Elphaba shrugged.

"It's a start, and whatever I'm missing, I'll ask Musetta." She replied.

"Okay. It's your son. And my brother." Fae muttered. Elphaba's head snapped up.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

Fae shot back.

"Nothing."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

"Get out. Go find something else to do and leave me alone." Elphaba snapped, as Fae scrambled from the sofa and bolted from the library. As she closed the door to her room, she finally let her heart return to normal.

_Yep, she's _definatly_ my mother._


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45. Pruned Bush**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

"So, what do we have so far?" Elphaba asked, sighing.

"We have a spell, but no idea where she is." Boq told her.

"She couldn't have gone to the future? Could she?" Anakin asked, looking back and forth between her mother and her aunt.

"We don't know. We only knew your Aunt Fabla went to the future after she told us. But, before, we didn't know where she was." Nessa said.

Elphaba sipped her tea.

"So, where do we go from here?" Makinla asked, flipping through another book.

Fiyero shrugged.

"I don't know." Gently, he rubbed his wife's shoulders. The others could tell Elphaba had had a rough night. She looked horrible.

"Elphie? When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Glinda asked.

"A couple days, maybe a week....ago." She replied. "Why?"

"Because, honey, I hate to say it, but you look like a bush that still needs to be pruned." Elphaba sighed. Everyone waited for the snide remark, but none came.

"I feel like a bush that needs to be pruned. And, maybe wacked down to my roots." She said, yawning.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46. Cravings**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

By Elphaba's second month, her mood swings had slowed down, but her craving for different foods had developed.

"Kelma, could I please have a peanut butter and pickle sandwich?" She asked sweetly.

The head cook smiled at obliged.

So when Fae found Elphaba sitting outside in the garden, stuffing her face with peanut butter and pickles, she didn't ask, just turned around, and headed back inside.

It wasn't that she didn't love Elphaba dearly, she just tried to avoid her at all costs.

"Um, Musetta?" The queen looked up, to see Fae standing in the library doorway.

"What is it Fabla?"

"Is it...._normal_......to eat peanut butter and pickles during pregnancy?"

Musetta chuckled.

"Honey, when you're pregnant, your body craves different things. I know. I've had four children."

"Oh. Okay."

"Why?"

"Just curious."


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47. Two Queens**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to Akasharouge for reviewing 46.**

Elphaba yawned for the twelth time that morning.

Apparently to coffee wasn't working.

"Would you like me to fetch you a cup of raspberry tea, Your Majesty?" Janseta asked, getting up. Elphaba shook her head.

"No thank you, Janseta. I don't think it'd do much good anyway."

Glinda looked around, before closing her book and getting up. She stalked over to the sofa, and planted herself firmly in front of the green sorceress.

"What is it Glinda?"

"You need a day out."

"Excuse me?"

"You need a day out of this hotel room, away from these spell books....let's go out." Elphaba raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Out? Glinda, if this has _any_ reminants of your attempt to make me popular back at Shiz, I want no part of it."

"But Elphie--"

"NO!"

Just as Glinda was about to respond, a knock sounded on the door. Fiyero hurried to it, opening it to reveal one of the pages.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Your Highnesses, but--"

"Spit it out." Elphaba ordered, joining her husband.

"Queen Ozma is here to see you, Your Majesty." And he stepped aside, to reveal a woman in a couple years younger than Elphaba. Long red hair was twisted up in a French twist, and she wore a dark green dress that came to her ankles.

"Ozma."

"Hello Elphaba. May I come in?" Silent, the green girl stepped aside.

"Honey, why don't you go freshen up, you could use a good oil rub." Fiyero whispered, kissing her forehead. Elphaba nodded and excused herself. Janseta, nervous at not having to follow someone's orders, looked at Fiyero. Chuckling, he nodded.

"Thank you Your Highness." She said, bolting to join Elphaba.

"Poor girl, we treat her as part of the family, and she still feels like she has to serve us." He said, joining as the others sat down.

"And you've been so good to Janseta." Ozma said. The others got up to bow, and she stopped them. "There's no need to be formal. Please, we're all freinds here."

Twenty minutes later, Elphaba entered, looking and feeling better than she had before. Her hair was pulled back in an elaborate twist, and she had chosen a dark purple dress instead of the usual black dress with the black threadwork at the waist.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't---"

"I know. Lady Glinda filled me in." Ozma replied, getting up and going over to her. "I'm so sorry Elphaba." She said, giving the older woman a hug.

"Thank you Ozma. But, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help." She said, returning to her place on the sofa.

"Well, any help would be greatly appreciated." Elphaba said, leaning against the door. She pitched forward when the door was pushed open, landing on her rump on the floor, and she turned, to see Makinla hurry into the room.

"I think I--"

"Makinla." The blonde stopped, and slowly turned, to see Elphaba sitting on ground, her conical hat on the ground next to her, several strands of her hair coming out of the twist she wore it in. _"Makinla."_

"I'm so sorry Auntie Elphie." Makinla said, rushing over to help her aunt. Elphaba stopped her.

"I've got it." Once she'd stood, she grabbed her black hat and placed it back on her head, tucking the loose strands from her twist into it. Then, she sat down in the armchair, as her husband came back from fetching tea. He settled on the arm of her chair, and genlty rubbed her shoulders.

"So, what were you thinking, Ozma?" Fiyero asked.

"Maybe I could send out search parties to help find Fae?" The young woman asked, sipping her tea. Elphaba shook her head.

"No. She's not in Oz. We're starting to think it's a magical disappearance." Elphaba told her.

"Magical?"

"Yes."

"How could it be--"

"I, accidently cast a spell that sent Fae somewhere." Makinla said, causing all the adults to look at her.

"You?"

"Yes."


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48. Movement**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

By three months, the morning sickness had subsided.

Elphaba had started eating more, getting an increased apetite.

She spent most of her time in the kitchen, eating.

"Where's the baby?" Baxiana asked one afternoon when Elphaba was surprisingly _out_ of the kitchen and in the library. Fae and Musetta were sitting in the armchairs, while Elphaba and Baxiana were sitting on the sofa. All three women were sewing, working on clothes for the baby.

"Didn't you save any of Fiyero's clothes?" Fae asked. Musetta nodded.

"Yes, but it's always a good thing to have something new for the baby." The older woman responded.

"Where's the baby?" Elphaba looked up from her needlework, and smiled at the little girl. Stretching, she set her needlework aside, and turned to the girl.

"It's right here." She said, patting her belly. Fae and Musetta looked up, to see the princess patting her belly.

Elphaba had gotten a small pooch on her tummy; it was small, but it would soon start growing.

Silently, Elphaba reached over, took Baxiana's hand, and placed it on her tummy.

"See? Right there." Elphaba said, laying her hand over the girl's and smiling at her. She tensed, gasping in surpise.

"Elphaba? What's wrong?" Musetta asked, rushing to the young princess.

"He moved."

"What?"

"The baby. He moved." She said, looking up at her mother-in-law.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49. Leaving**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**A/N:_ Tesoro_ is sweet in Italian. _Figlio_ is son.**

Four weeks passed.

They still weren't any closer to figuring out where Fae was or how to bring her back.

"Do you have to go back to the Vinkus, Auntie Elphie?" Makinla asked, as she helped her aunt pack.

"Yes. We have an emergency meeting with the Maserhums that we can't miss." Elphaba said.

"About what?" Makinla asked, looking at her aunt. Elphaba took the folded skirt from her niece's hands and placed it in the bag.

"War."

"War?"

"Yes. They want to go to war with the Scrow, and the Arjiki, being the ruling tribe, have to find peace." Makinla nodded.

Once they were finished packing, Fiyero and Elphaba met the others at the train station.

"Write us when you get there, so we know you made it back safetly, Fabla." Nessa said, hugging her sister.

"I will. I promise."

"Do you have to go Elphie?" Glinda asked, tears in her eyes.

"Shh. Hush. _Azzittire, mi tesoro._" Elphaba whispered.

"What?" Glinda asked, when the two had pulled apart.

"Hush my sweet." Elphaba said.

Then, she turned to Liir. He wrapped his mother in his arms, lifted her off the ground, and hugged her, kissing her temple gently.

"_Ti voglio bene, mi figlio."_ She whispered, kissing him gently on the cheek.

_"Ti voglio bene, mamma."_ He replied, hugging her one final time. Then, he hugged his father goodbye.

"You sure you can't stay for another week?" Milla asked, hugging Elphaba.

"I wish we could. But this meeting is far too important." She said.

"You'll come next week?" Elphaba asked, hugging Candle.

"Of course Your Majesty."

"Elphaba. Call me Elphaba." The older woman said, once they parted.

"Elphaba."

Then, she turned to Fiyero.

"Ready?" She nodded.

"Why are you leaving?" Glinda asked.

"The Maserhums tribe wants to go to war with the Scrow. We have to try to work out a peace treaty. The last thing I want, is to go to war." Elphaba said, as Fiyero wrapped her in his arms. The two shared a gentle, loving kiss, before he took her hand and led her to the train.

"Good Afternoon, Your Majesties." The conductor said, punching their tickets. They thanked him.

"Elphaba! Fiyero!"

The two turned, to see a young man approach them. Dressed in a pair of slacks and a shirt, he had dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Markolo. What are you doing here?" Fiyero asked, greeting the man.

"Here on business." Markolo said, hugging Elphaba.

"Who?" Anakin asked.

"This is Markolo, King of the Yunamata." Fiyero said, going through introductions.

Soon, the train whistled.

"We'd better go." Elphaba said, waving them goodbye. The three royals boarded the train, and waved goodbye as it rolled along.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50. Energy**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to Akasharouge and Elphaba1Fan for reviewing 49. **

Month four rolled around.

Elphaba seemed to have increased energy when she reached her second trimester.

"Yero?"

Fiyero looked up from his book, to see Elphaba enter the library. She had started letting her dresses out, and was beginning to worry that she wasn't showing.

"What is it sweetheart? What's wrong?" He asked, setting his book aside.

"Nothing." She said, sitting next to him on the sofa.

"Oh. Well, that's good."

"I have my checkup today. Come with me?" She asked after a while. He nodded.

"Of course."

Gently, he kissed her temple, and the two got up.

"Good, let's go. Oh, hello Fae."

"Hey Fabla."

They said, passing by the girl in the hall. Fae watched them go, used to it by now.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51. Unsettling News**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

"Welcome back Your Majesties."

"Fiyero! Elphaba!" The king and queen looked up, to see Baxiana, in her early twenties, rushing down the stairs towards them. Her long, sandy hair was pulled back in a twist.

"Hello Baxi." Elphaba said, as the girl threw her arms around the queen. Elphaba hugged her close, before letting her go so she could hug Fiyero.

"Your Majesties, King Markolo is here, requesting your presence immediately." One of the servants said.

"Let them rest and eat something first." Musetta said, hugging the two.

"I'm afraid it can't wait, Your Majesty."

"Excuse us for a few minutes." Fiyero said, leading his wife to the library. Markolo stood when they entered.

"Good to see you again Markolo." Fiyero said.

"You too Fiyero. Elphaba. I just....wish it was on happier terms."

As the two settled down, Markolo told tehm about everything, before handing Fiyero a piece of paper.

The two read the document before looking up.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52. Kicking**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

"I am so glad I decided to let out my gowns. I feel so much better." Elphaba said, as she and Fae sat in the bedroom, sewing.

"That's good."

Elphaba stretched; her long slender fingers began stroking her stomach, which now showed more.

She looked about the size of a grapefruit, and her bellybutton was beginning to protrude. The piercing had been removed not long after they'd discovered she'd concieved.

"How big do you think he is?" Elphaba asked.

Fae shrugged.

She'd learned about reproduction from her tutors, and whatever her tutors didn't tell her, her parents did.

"I don't know, maybe a pound or so."

Elphaba nodded, and tensed when she felt him kick.

"What? What's wrong?"

"He's kicking. Hard." Elphaba said, relaxing.

"You sure? I can go fetch Musetta--"

"Fae, it's fine. He's just kicking. Here, do you want to feel?" She asked, beckoning Fae over.

Slowly, Fae got up and moved towards the princess, allowing Elphaba to bring her hand to her growing stomach.

A smile broke out on Fae's face as she felt the baby kick.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53. A Declaration of War**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

Everyone looked up to see Elphaba and Fiyero enter the parlor room two hours later.

Both looked worried.

"What's going on? What's wrong? Fiyero? Elphaba?" Sarima asked, standing.

Neither said anything. Fiyero led Elphaba to the window, and the two began whispering softly. The others tried hard to not evesdrop, but couldn't help it, and only caught snatches of their conversation.

"We can't, the last thing we need to do is....."

"I know Fae, but I don't think we have a choice...."

".....they know very well that we won't....."

"....if we have to, we have to..."

"But Yero, what about...."

"...know about peace, but they aren't looking for peace....."

"....they're looking for war...."

"I won't....."

"...if we have....."

".....men like our son to...."

"I know, I know......"

"Oz Yero, I don't want to go to war. I don't...."

"Shh. Shh. _Azzittire, mi amata._" He whispered, pulling her close.

"What? What's going on?" Musetta asked. Finally, her son and daughter-in-law settled in one of the armchairs, Elphaba on his lap.

"There have been trouble with the Maserhums." Fiyero started. Elphaba slipped off her husband's lap, and walked over to the window.

"So, what does that have to do with us?" Baxiana asked. Elphaba looked out the window, watching the birds, before replying.

"It means we have to go to war."


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54. Back Pain**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

Month six brought stretch marks and itching.

Yackle was called to check on Elphaba again for her prenatal check up.

"Ah, the young queenie is certainly growing, isn't she?" Yackle asked. Elphaba backed up, bumping into Fiyero. She protectively rubbed her belly, eyeing the woman suspiciously.

"Well, shall I check the young queenie?" Yackle asked, leading her into the bedroom.

Once inside, Elphaba said,

"I...I've been having back pain a lot lately. Is that a sign that something's wrong?"

Yackle shook her head.

"No. Just the young queenie's body suffering from weight gain." She said, fixing a powder.

"What is that?"

"For the back pain." Yackle said, laying the package of powder in Elphaba's hand.

"Now, let's check."

Half an hour later, Yackle and Elphaba came back down.

"How is she?"

"The young queenie is strong and healthy. Just back pain."


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55. War?**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

_"War? What do you mean, War?"_

Elphaba looked back at her mother-in-law, intent on answering her question.

"I mean war. Between the Maserhums and us. The whole of the Vinkus in war! That's what I mean! War! Fathers and sons, brothers and friends being sent to fight! That's what I mean! Warriors dieing and captured and....." Elphaba slowly disolved into tears, and Fiyero gathered her into his arms, stroking her hair and whispering soothing words to her.

"Wait, if war breaks out, won't Liir have to go?" Baxiana asked. Illnora rolled her eyes.

"Yes he'll have to go. And if he won't, he will because he wants to." She said.

Elphaba let out a sob.

"I've already lost my daughter. I won't lose my son too!"

"What?"

Sarima moved to her sister-in-law.

"Wait, Elphaba, what do you mean you 'already lost your daughter'? Did something happen to Fae?"

The queen nodded, before burying her face in her husband's chest.

"Makinla cast a spell during Sorcery and accidently sent Fae somewhere. We've spent the last few weeks trying to find out where." Fiyero told his family.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I don't know. But I do know we can prepare for war."


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56. Talk**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**A/N: I think I'm going to do the whole birth in one chapter, so that should be in a few chapters soon.....**

Elphaba had entered her last trimester, at seven months.

Her belly was nice and round, and she glowed like many expectant mothers.

"Musetta, could I talk to you about something?" The queen looked up to see Elphaba in the doorway, subconsiously rubbing her growing belly.

"Of course dear." Musetta said, getting up and following Elphaba into the her bedroom. She closed the door behind her, and settled down next to Elphaba on the edge of the bed. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

The young green princess gently rubbed her belly, before speaking.

"Wh...what's it like? To give birth?"

Musetta sighed, and patted Elphaba's hand.

"Are you worried?"

The girl nodded. Musetta laughed softly.

"I'll tell you know, it's not easy. Birthing a child can be long and difficult. It starts off with the contractions, and, soon, you have to start pushing. Why? Is that what's scaring you? The birth?"

Elphaba nodded.

"It'll be hard. But just do what your body tells you to, what the midwife tells you too. And if you want, we'll be there to support you. Would you like that?"

"The whole family? Yero and you and the girls and Manzel?" Musetta nodded.

"It's always good to support your family, with whatever they're doing. And especially when it's the birth of a baby." Musetta told her, hugging the girl.

"Musetta."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."


	57. Chapter 57

**Chpater 57. Translation**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

"Your Majesty, there's someone here to see you." Elphaba looked up to see Janseta in the doorway to the parlor.

"Well, send them in."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Elphaba returned to her book, until she heard the rustle of skirts and a high pitched squeal.

"Elphie!" The queen's head snapped up, to see Glinda standing in the doorway, Makinla and the others behind her. She calmly set her book down, and got up, hugging her friend.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We figured we'd come visit. Stay for a few days or weeks."

"Would that be okay Aunt Fabla?" Anakin asked. Elphaba licked her lips. Still holding Glinda's hands, she moved to the doorway, gently pushing through the small group. She let go of the blonde's hands, and hurried into the front parlor.

"Yero! Yero!"

"What is it?" Elphaba looked up, to see her husband enter from the library. She rushed over to him, and shoved him back into the library, following, pulling the door closed behind her. The others gathered to listen.

"What are they saying?" Makinla asked, after a few minutes. "I can't understand a word."

"Vinkun. The traditional language of the tribes." Liir supplied. "And now Kumbrican. And Lurlinian."

"_No_. _Non farlo io che cosa dici, Yero, loro non potere soggiorno! Non quando cio e molto pericoloso!" _

Every looked to Liir to translate.

"No. I don't care what you say, Yero, they can't stay! Not when it's so dangerous."

"What's so dangerous?"

They soon all jumped back, at the sound of a bang on the door. They all scurried into the parlor, just as the library door opened, and the king and queen came out, arguing in the Vinkun tongue.

_"Noi non potere solo mandare loro all'indietro, essi arrivare tutto questo strada."_

"We can't just send them back, they came all this way."

_"Bene noi non potere molto bene mandare qua dentro il di centro di un guerra!"_

"Well we can't very well have them here in the middle of a war!"

"What war?" Makinla asked. Both Elphaba and Fiyero looked at the girl, and glared.

_"Zitto!"_

_"Silencio!"_

They screamed at in unison, before storming off in different directions. The sound of the bedroom door and library door slamming caused everyone to jump.

"What did they say?"

"Shut up."


	58. Chapter 58

**Chatper 58. Braxton Hicks**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

"I have one more month. And then he'll be here." Elphaba said, as she and Fiyero snuggled down to sleep.

"I know." He said, gently rubbing her huge belly.

"Yero?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll be good parents?" Elphaba asked, worry in her eyes.

"I think we'll be as good as we can be." He said. "Remember, we're in this together." She nodded, allowing him to place a gentle kiss on her lips before they lay down to sleep.

"I want him out. I want to hold him in my arms. Now." She whispered. Gently, he kissed her temple.

An hour later, Elphaba awoke, to sharp pains in her abdomen.

"Yero! Yero!"

"Fae? What's wrong?"

"I...I think I'm having the baby." She said, feeling her stomach. She sent Fiyero to fetch his mother, who showed up half asleep.

"Honey, are they regular?" Musetta asked, brushing Elphaba's hair off her forehead.

"They don't feel regular." She said, nervous. Musetta sighed, agitated, but understanding.

"They're Braxton Hicks contractions, my dear."

"Braxton Hicks?"

Musetta nodded.

"False labor."


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59. Mother and Son**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to Akasharouge and Elphaba1Fan for reviewing 58.**

Elphaba looked up from her work in the kitchen, to see her son enter.

"Hey mom."

"Hello Liir." She said, eyes only briefly leaving the vegetable she was chopping. Her son leaned against the opposite side of the island, and watched his mother for a few moments, before grabbing a cutting board, knife, and some vegetables and helping.

Silence reigned, with only the sound of the knives on the cutting board.

Finally, Liir looked up.

"Hey mom?"

For a few minutes, nothing but the sound of chopping, and then,

"Hmm?"

"Were you and dad arguing about war last week?"

The knife stopped, mid chop, and Elphaba looked up. She nodded.

"Will we have to go to war?"

Another nod.

"Oh. Okay." The chopping resumed, on both ends. "Hey mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll find Fae?"

"I don't know."

"Do you really trust dad to make the descision to go to war?"

She sighed, setting the knife down and scooping up the vegetables to put in the pan.

"It's not just your father's descision, Liir. It's mine too. We work together for the good of the tribe, the good of the land. We decided together, to go to war, because it's what we have to do, we don't have a choice. The Maserhums refuse the treaty, so we have no other options." She said, brushing the remains of the vegetables off her hands, and leaning against the island. "Anything else?"

He bit his lip, nodding, a trait he'd picked up from his mother.

"Well?"

"H....how did you know dad was.....the one?" Elphaba sighed, and filled a kettle with water. With a brush of her fingers, she lighted the stove, and soon, the two were sitting down at the table, sipping tea, and chatting softly.

"I guess.....I knew your father was the one when....." She stopped, and thought. Five minutes passed.

Ten.

Fifteen.

Twenty.

Thirty.

"....when he listened to my hysterical outbursts. He didn't say much, just let me talk. And cry. And, when I calmed down enough, he wrapped me in his arms and held me. Just....held me. He didn't have to say anything, just.....hold me close.....let me know he was there." Elphaba said, her mind reliving the night she broke, the night both her mind and spirit broke. The night she threw obedience to the wind, and let Fiyero comfort her in numerous ways. The night he helped change her fate, by giving himself to her and only her.

"He really loves you, doesn't he?" Liir asked, watching his mother slip back into the past. She nodded slowly.

"Fiyero loves me enough to listen to me, to take care of me, comfort me. He loves me enough to marry me.....and give me you. You and Fae. The day you were born was the day I knew Fiyero would make a wonderful father. And when Fae was born, she made our family complete. Your father gave me two of the most precious people in my life. The night we....we concieved you....it felt....different. Special. Like we both knew somehow, that we'd just.....expanded our little family. And when you were born, hearing your cry, feeling you in my arms, seeing the tears in your father's eyes.....I knew we'd finally gotten what we'd craved for years. Love. Unbinding, unrelenting, unending love. And that we'd love you just as much as we loved each other." Elphaba said, lifting her son's chin. "Why do you ask?"

He sighed.

"Because, I...I feel the same way about Candle. I love her. I feel like....like...."

"Like she completes you?" He nodded.

"I feel the same way about your father."

"And.......I......"

Elphaba sipped her tea, waiting patiently.

"Mom," he said, laughing softly. "I plan...._no_...I'm _going_ to propose to her."


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60. The Birth of a Crown Prince**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

Elphaba had finally reached her fortieth week. She was lower now, and the baby was pressing hard on her pelvis.

Latent labor started around midnight the first night.

"Yero."

"What is it love?" He asked. He'd stayed up with her, rubbing her shoulders and calming her down.

"Get your mother. I think I'm contracting."

Once Musetta was fetched, she stayed with Elphaba, talking softly to her.

"You're labor's started. It's only a matter of time." She said, patting Elphaba's hand.

"That's okay. It shouldn't take too long, right?" Elphaba asked, smiling at her. Musetta raised her eyebrows. Optimism. Girlish optimism.

It didn't take long before the active phase of labor started.

"Breathe Elphaba." Musetta instructed. The young woman did as told, crying out as her cervix contracted at a rapid rate.

"Yero, fetch Yackle!" Musetta ordered. Her son quickly dressed and left.

When Yackle finally arrived, Elphaba's contractions were stronger, lasting longer and coming quicker.

"So, the young queenie's preparing to birth. Well, let's check your progress."

"How far is she?" Fiyero asked.

"About six." Yackle replied, as Elphaba cried out in pain. The young woman continued her breathing, and Fiyero settled next to her, rubbing her back to relax her.

She went into the transition at midnight on the second night.

Fae had agreed to take the girls into the hall, and calmly explain to them what was happening with Elphaba.

"Is she having the baby?" Baxi asked, climbing into Fae's lap. The older girl nodded.

"Yeah, she's.....having the baby."

"Is it going to be quick? Mama said it was quick with Baxi." Illnora stated. They girls jumped when they heard Elphaba scream.

"I don't think it's going to be quick."

Once she finished the explanation to the point where the girls could understand, they came back into the room, because the girl's wanted to be there when the baby was born. Fae, not so much, but she stayed for moral support.

"So, the young queenie is ready to birth, is she?" Yackle asked, checking Elphaba's progress again.

"Oh Kumbrica make it stop!" Elphaba screamed. She sat up against the pillows, gripping Fiyero's hand tightly.

"I have to push! I have to!" She cried, as Musetta took Elphaba's other hand. "Please!"

"Remember, do as your body tells you." Musetta whispered, stroking her hair. Elphaba nodded, and pushed as hard as she could.

"Aah! Make it stop!" Elphaba continued to push, until she felt her baby's head crown.

"He's crowning." Fae whispered, Baxi in her arms.

"Push your majesty!" Yackle instructed.

The birth continued.

Finally, she felt his shoulders slide from her body.

"The Crown Prince……he's almost here." Elphaba cried, gasping as another contraction hit.

"One more strong push, and the young queenie shall have her son." Yackle told her.

Elphaba did as told, letting out a scream, as she felt her child finally leave her body. As she relaxed back against the pillows, she heard her son give his first cry. She watched Fiyero cut the cord, and then reached for his hand when he joined her.

"Do you here that? Yero, that's our son!" Elphaba said, pressing her forehead against his.

"I know. And he's beautiful. You did a wonderful job, Fae. I'm so proud of you. _Ti amo, mi amata." _He whispered, kissing her gently. Soon, her son was cleaned up, and laid in Elphaba's arms.

Beautiful tan skin, sandy hair, and blue eyes.

"Oh Oz. He's beautiful." She whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

"What are you going to name him?" Manzel asked. Elphaba thought a moment.

"Liir. It means strong."

"Liir. It's perfect for the future king." Manzel said.

The whole family rejoiced in the birth. Fae slowly snuck over to see the baby in Elphaba's arms. She stared at the little boy, wrapped in a blanket, cradled in his mother's arms.

Liir. Her brother.

"I love you, Liir." Elphaba whispered, kissing her son's forehead gently.

Slowly, Fae's eyes welled with tears. Glancing around, she slipped out of the room, and fled to her own.

As she threw herself on the bed, letting the tears come, her thoughts wandered to one thing.

Three days.

Had her birth lasted that long?

Had her mother exclaimed about hearing her first cry?

Had her father cut the cord, called _her _beautiful?

Had her mother cradled _her_ gently, thought of _her_ name?

Had her mother kissed _her_ forehead just as gently?

Had Liir been the favorite, because he was the oldest? Was he the desired one? Was Fae even _wanted_?

Or had Fae been the mistake?


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61. An Engagement and the Rose Garden**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

Three days later, as the small group sat down to dinner, they discussed the upcoming war. Only when Elphaba and Fiyero entered, did they stand and wait until the couple sat down at the ends of the table. Once they arrived, the rest of the group sat down, and dinner was served.

"Elphie?" Elphaba turned to Glinda.

"Yes, Lady Glinda?" The blonde started, before remembering. The King and Queen had been in meeting all day, with the leaders of the Scrow and Yunamata, discussing how to possibly get out of war; it didn't look promising.

"Um, how did the meetings go?"

Bad thing to say.

Elphaba's face darkened, and instead of speaking, she returned to her dinner. Glinda waited.

"Elphie? How did the meetings go?"

Liir watched the whole exchange, and finally, after getting Glinda's attention, mouthed,

"Don't ask. Never ask how their meetings went. They won't answer. It's private, only between them and those who they meet with."

Glinda nodded, and dropped the matter.

After dinner, the group adjorned in the library for coffee. It was then, that Liir and Candle decided to break the news.

"Everyone, we have an announcement." Elphaba and Fiyero stopped their conversation and turned from the window, to face Liir and Candle. The young couple held hands.

The queen felt her husband's arms wrap around her waist, and they waited.

"Well, what is it son?" Fiyero asked, after a few minutes.

"I asked Candle to marry me, and she said yes. We're engaged."

Gasps and cheers were heard; the young couple was hugged, kissed, and congratulated. Neither the king or queen said anything. Elphaba released herself from her husband's grasp, took his hand, and silently led him out of the library. Not saying anything, they made their way outside, and moved to the garden.

"Oh Elphie, isn't it wonderful? You're going to have a daughter-in-law! Elphie?" Glinda looked around, before going to the window. Opening it, she called the others over. Looking outside, they saw the king and queen walking in the garden, hand in hand, whispering softly to each other. Then, they stopped near the gazebo, and kissed.

Liir smiled, watching his parents share a tender, loving kiss.

"Why are they out there? Why didn't they congratulate you?" Makinla asked. Liir looked at her.

"Because," He started, looking back at his parents. "they already knew about the engagement, we told them this morning before they went to meeting. They congratulated us this morning."

"But why are they out in the garden this late at night?"

"Because, they always walk in the garden at night. They star gaze. They've always done that, since before I was born. It's when they talk softly to each other; they love the evening. And it's where they sometimes spend the night."

"What do you mean spend the night?"

He looked back at Makinla.

"Fae was concieved in the rose garden."


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62. Death of a King**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

Two weeks passed.

Liir was doted on by the family; even Fae came to love him.

_Of course you love him, idiot, he's your brother._

Musetta and Manzel adored him.

So, it was quite a shock to Fae, to come into the library, and find Manzel sitting in the armchair.

"Oh, hello. I didn't know anyone was in here. I'll just take the sofa, if that's all right." She said, moving to it.

After a few moments, seh got up, and brushed past him to get to the bookshelf. He didn't move.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, turning back to him.

It was only when she got close, that she noticed something was wrong.

Gently, she reached out and touched his hand.

Cold.

And she let out a scream.

Everyone rushed into the library, to see Fae scuttling away from the armchair. Quickly, one of the maids rushed in, and checked him. Musetta hurried over, gently leading Fae away from him. The maid's face was grim.

"Dead. Most likely heart attack."


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63. Insanity**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

War waged on.

By the time it ended, the Vinkus had lost only a quarter of the men that had fought. The Maserhums lost more casualties than any of the other tribes combined, and soon gave in to signing the treaty.

Liir went off to war and returned, a hero like the other men of the Vinkus.

And, once everything had calmed down, they resumed their search for Fae. Every kept a close eye on Elphaba, who seemed more and more focused on getting her daughter back, even at the expense of her own sanity.

"Fae, you have to stop, _mi amata_. You're going to make yourself sick." Fiyero told her, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. She removed her reading glasses and leaned into him, her eyes closing instinctively, as his lips found her neck.

"I have to find Fae. I can't quit, I can't loose my daughter." She whispered, pulling away and getting up. She moved to the window, where rain threw itself against it, as if trying to get in. "I need to find her, I need to bring her home."

"Elphie, you'll never find Fae if you don't take care of yourself." Glinda said.

"Your Majesty? Perhaps a cup of tea would relax you." Janseta suggested, coming up behind her. Elphaba turned to look at her, and shook her head.

"No. I....I don't want tea, I don't want food, I don't want sleep! I want my daughter! I desire my daughter!" Elphaba screamed, grabbing her hair. She backed away from Janseta, stumbled, and fell over a couple of books laying on the floor. Fiyero looked up to see his wife sitting on the library floor, sobbing.

"Fae." Quickly, he rushed over and knelt next to her, holding her in his arms. Liir watched, as his mother gave in to the insanity that plaqued her years after her days at Shiz.

By the time bed time rolled around, she'd cried herself to sleep, and Fiyero scooped his wife up into his arms. Everyone watched as Fiyero carried his wife upstairs to bed.

"He's so tender with her." Candle ovbserved.

Liir nodded.

"He loves her."


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64. Coronation Prophecy**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

**Thanks to Elphaba1Fan for reviewing 64.**

Elphaba looked up when Fae picked up the hairbrush.

"How does it feel, Your Majesty?" She asked, as she ran the brush through Elphaba's long, black hair.

"I'm not the queen yet. I'm still a princess." Elphaba whispered, as Fae set the brush down and started doing her hair. Fae's fingers quickly and smoothly brought her mother's hair to an elaborate, beautiful braided design, and Elphaba soon found herself gazing at it in the mirror. "Thank you."

Fae smiled at her.

"You're welcome."

Elphaba had already changed into her coronation gown, a beautiful dress of dark, midnight blue.

"Ready?" Elphaba nodded.

By the time the two made it to the throne room, Fiyero was already waiting for her.

"Ready?" She nodded. The two shared a quick kiss, before moving to the thrones. Fae watched, as the Shaman of the tribe blessed the young couple, and soon proclaimed them the new rulers.

"So, the young queenie has accepted her fate?" Fae turned, to see Yackle behind her. The old woman looked at Fae.

"And you. The poor young princess. Lost. But, to return to your time, you must accept the heart of another."

"What do you mean--"

But Yackle was gone.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65. Return to Shiz**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to Akasharouge and Elphaba1Fan for reviewing 64.**

"Are you really coming back with us?" Makinla asked. Elphaba nodded.

"We need to find Fae, and the best place to do that is at Shiz."

"But, where will you stay?"

"Yero's booking the room now." Elphaba said.

"Auntie Elphie?"

"Hmm."

"Do you think we'll find her?"

Elphaba sighed.

"I don't know. I hope so."

"Ready?" Fiyero asked, coming to the room. Elphaba nodded.

"Yes."


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66. Content**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

Two years passed.

Fae stayed eighteen; she would have turned twenty if she'd been home.

Liir was walking and talking in short sentences by now. He was beautiful, with thick, sandy hair, and blue eyes.

Fae found herself constantly watching him, taking care of him when Elphaba and Fiyero were in meeting.

Janseta, Elphaba's young maid, turned four, and treated Liir like a brother. Fae remembered growing up with Janseta, she thought of the young maid as a sister.

"What are you up to?" Elphaba asked, coming into the library. Liir was on Fae's lap, the older girl reading to him. Janseta was snuggled into her side, listening.

"Just reading stories." Fae said, as Elphaba scooped Liir into her arms and settled next to Fae.

Fae closed the book and turned to Elphaba.

"Do you want another child?" She asked. Elphaba shrugged.

"Yero and I have been discussing it. Maybe in the next few years, but not now. Right now, we're perfectly content."


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67. Prophecy**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

Elphaba stepped off the train at the station near Shiz. As she waited for her husband and the others to join her, Elphaba found herself searching for the carriage, hoping, just hoping that Fae would be waiting for them. She wasn't.

"Hey. Hey."

Elphaba turned, to see her husband standing in front of her, their bags in his hands.

"You ready?" She nodded.

The small group went their separate ways; the girls returning to Shiz, Glinda to the palace, and Liir, Candle, Fiyero, and Elphaba to the hotel.

They unpacked once they got there, and the four said goodnight, going to bed. Elphaba settled down in her husband's arms, and drifted off to sleep.

_"You want to seek solace, don't you? You're running from something." Nastoya said, looking at Fae. The woman neither denied nor approved the accusation. Then, the princess turned to Elphaba._

_The teen shrunk back, frightened._

_"And you. You are a traveler stuck in a different time. You can't return until you change another."_

_Elphaba tried to figure out the meaning. She spent so much time trying to figure it out, that she was in shock to see and elderly Elephant standing where the princess had been._

_"Yes, that's right. I'm an Elephant in hiding. The Scrow protect me. I am hiding under the guise of an Elephant, and you," She turned to Fae, and reached her trunk out to caress the woman's face, pulling her close. "you are known as a witch. So you, as well, must hide under a guise. And if you ever need help, call on me and I'll send whatever you need. For you see, we're two of a kind, both hunted for what we are."_

_She then released Fae, and the woman stumbled back, shocked. Two crows then lighted at their feet._

_"If you need help, send the crows, they'll come to me. They're now your familiars. Remember, you're under the guise of a witch." _

Gasping, Elphaba woke up, sitting up in bed, shaking.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68. Six Years Later**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**A/N: "Don't push for things to come so fast, it's better to take it slow and get it right, than take it fast and make a mistake." Is the translation to Fiyero's saying. **

Fiyero led Elphaba into the garden. They liked to take these early evening walks just after dinner. It was tradition.

"Do you think we're doing good? As rulers?" Elphaba asked.

Fiyero chuckled, and pulled her into the rose aclove. They danced to unheard music, their bodies pressed close together, their fingers lacing.

"I think we're doing as good as can be expected for now. _Non farlo farsi strada per cosa a arrivare cosi veloce, cio e migliore a portare lo lento e prendere cio e giusto, che prendere cio e veloce e creare un sbaglio._" He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. She sighed, and nodded, her eyes closing instinctively.

Elphaba wrapped her free arm around her husband's neck, and kissed him.

"Fiyero?"

"Yes,_ mi regina_?"

"Make love to me."

He obeyed her request, and kissing her deeply, gently, leaning his body into hers. Her fingers ran through his hair, and his arms tightened around her waist. Then, slowly, they settled on the ground, Elphaba laying in the soft earth, as her husband climbed gently on top of her. Slowly, they began undressing each other, only breaking to allow a shirt to pass over Fiyero's head.

Their hands began to wander, finding familiar places, as their bodies caught up. Legs parted, their bodies became one. Their cries mixed together, carried on the gentle breeze.

"Oh Yero! Harder! I need you! I love you!"

"I love you Fae!"

"Oh Yero!"

Soon, they collapsed in each others' arms.

They lay in the garden, unaware that they had just conceived their daughter.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69. A Prophecy Explained**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

"Prophecy."

Everyone looked up as the queen entered girl's dorm the next morning.

"What did you say Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"I think Fae's disappearance has to do with a prophecy. Mine did." Elphaba told them, as she joined them, settling on her daughter's bed, next to her husband.

"What do you mean prophecy, mom?" Liir asked, wrapping an arm around Candle.

Elphaba sighed.

"When I was in the future, I was told that to get home, I had to change the life of another. In order to do that, I had to change myself."

"Oh."

Fiyero gently rubbed his wife's back.

"So, what are you thinking?" He asked.

"I don't know, Yero. I don't know."


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70. First Trimester**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

Elphaba's first trimester was much the same as her first trimester when she had Liir.

The same morning sickness, the same cravings, the same mood swings.

She let out her dresses, and spent a good portion of her time sewing.

"Yackle said that I'm going to have a girl." Elphaba said, as she and Fae sat in the library sewing one afternoon.

"Really?" The young girl asked, not looking up from her work.

"Yes. A little girl."

"That's nice."

Elphaba nodded, and excused herself, leaving Fae to work on her needlework.

Once she was gone, Fae set her work down and went to the window, trying to calm her racing heart.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71. Nightmare**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

_"How do I get home if something happens to you? I haven't fufilled my prophecy-I haven't changed another. I may never get home." Elphaba said, grabbing onto Fae's arm. Fae turned to the girl._

_"You have fulfilled it, Elphaba. You changed me." She said, pulling the girl to her. She held Elphaba close, and then kissed her hair._

_"How--"_

_"You set me straight. And I know what I have to do. It's time I surrender." She said, pulling away and grabbing a bucket of rainwater. She set it down next to her._

_"I don't understand." Elphaba cried. Fae took the girl's face in her hands._

_"Please, just trust me on this."_

_"But--"_

_"Please."_

_"But Fae--"_

_"There's nothing you can do, Elphaba, but get back to your time and stop all this from happening."_

Elphaba's eyes snapped open, and she sat up, causing Fiyero to wake also.

"Fae? Fae, what's wrong?" He asked.

"N....nothing. Just.....a nightmare."


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72. Second Trimester**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

"Fae?" The young queen looked up, to see Elphaba standing over her.

The young woman gently rubbed her growing belly. Her morning sickness had subsided, as had her mood swings.

"Yes?"

"Can I join you?"

Fae nodded, and patted the sofa. Slowly, the other girl sat down.

"Um, Elphaba?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"D....do you think I'm....a....mistake?"

Elphaba looked at her. Then, she reached out and took the girl's hand, squeezing gently. She didn't answer.

She couldn't, because she didn't know the answer herself.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73. I Dreamed A Dream**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

"I had another nightmare."

"Again?"

Elphaba nodded.

"About?"

"About my trip to the past. It....it was when Fae was going to die. She told me to......come back and change my future."

The others listened, silent.

"And did you?" Candle asked.

"If I hadn't, I wouldn't be ruling with Fiyero, and Liir and Fae wouldn't exist. I'd probably be living over the corn exchange and working for the resistance."

"I'm sorry, I didn't--"

"It's all right. Most people don't know."


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74. Third Trimester**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

Elphaba's third trimester came.

She was giddy with excitement at having a little girl.

However, Fae's question still weighed on her mind.

"How could you be a mistake? You're my baby. My little girl." She whispered one evening as she walked in the garden.

Slowly, she sat on the marble bench in the rose garden, rubbing her belly.

"You're not a mistake. You could never be."

She sighed, feeling her daughter kick.

"Never."


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75. Dreaming....**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

_"Uh….I….I wanted to see you."_

_He nodded._

_"Well, here I am." She nodded. Her grip tightened on the hat._

_"Elphaba…..wh….why do you have….?"_

_Elphaba glanced down at the hat, nervous._

_"I….it was…..mine."_

_"The one Glinda gave you at the Ozdust?"_

_"Y…yes…..n….no……yes……no….."_

_"Which is it, Elphaba?"_

_"It was mine." She said, tears glistening in her eyes. Silent, he moved to the bed, sitting next to her, and wrapping an arm around her waist._

_"Elphaba, what is it? What's wrong Fae?" She creid out, sobs beginning to wrack her body, and she clutched the hat to her chest. Silent and confused, Fiyero pulled Elphaba into his arms, and held the shaking girl, rubbing her back._

_"Her."_

_"What?" Fyero asked._

_"Fae. This was hers."_

_"Whoa, whoa, slow down. Back up." Fiyero said, pulling away and taking Elphaba's face in his hands. "Now start again love. Who's Fae?"_

_"Fae was…..me."_

_"What?" Confusion shone in his eyes._

_"Fae was me. I'm Fae."_

_"I don't--"_

_"You don't understand!" Elphaba screamed, pulling away and moving ot the edge of the bed, getting up and pacing._

_"I went to the future. I met myself. I met you and Glinda and Boq and Nessa! Fae had an affair…I had an affair. With you! I never finished Shiz. Glinda and I went to the City and met the Wizard, and afterwards, I sent her back here, but I stayed, and I became a fugitive. I joined the Resistance. Yes, Fiyero, it exists! They work underground. I had to kill Morrible, but I failed. And then I came home, to find you dead, beaten to death, by the Gale Force. And they took you away. So I ran. I went straight to the Cloister of St. Glinda, and I became a maunt. And then nine months later, I had a baby. Your baby! And I stayed... for ten years, and then went to the Vinkus."_

_Crying, she held the hat against her chest._

_"And when Nessa died, I went to see her, and I met Glinda, and we fought. And, in the end….in the end……this……little bitch named Dorothy came to kill me, and she threw a bucket of water at me, and I melted. That's my life! That's my future!"_

_Elphaba turned to him._

_"I'll end up living that life if I don't do something to stop it. I can't loose everyone I love. Not again. Nessa, Glinda, Boq. You. I can't loose you Yero. I can't loose you." She cried._

_Fiyero got up silently and went over to her, and engulfed her in his arms. He held her close, and she buried her face in his chest, sobbing. The hat fell from her hands, as she wrapped her arms around him. They stood silent, Fiyero comforting her anyway he could._

_"You won't loose me Fae. You won't. I promise."_

"No!"

"Fae! Fae honey, wake up!"

Elphaba turned to her husband, and promplty broke down.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76. The Birth of a Princess**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

Finally, it was time for Elphaba to give birth.

Elphaba's second birth lasted longer than her first. It wasn't uncommon for a woman to remain in labor for four or five days. Six even.

And that's exactly how long Elphaba's second labor lasted: six days.

"She's going to come when she wants to, isn't she?" Musetta asked. Elphaba nodded, breathing.

She had refused to have Yackle as the midwife, preferring to give birth with only her family there.

"Yackle is attending to another woman in the village." Musetta said.

"Good. I don't want her to help me birth my child. I want to birth her myself with my family here." Elphaba said. She had started contracting earlier that night, not long after dinner. One of the maids was watching over the children. Elphaba wanted only Fiyero, Musetta and Fae there for support.

She wanted a natural, unassisted childbirth. Her daughter was going to come into the world soon, and she didn't want a midwife helping birth her. She wanted to herself.

"You want a natural birth?" Fae asked, gently wetting Elphaba's forehead with an oiled cloth. The laboring woman nodded.

"No medicine. I don't want medicine. I didn't have it when Liir was born, and I won't have it with your birth." She said, meeting Fae's eyes.

The girl stopped bathing Elphaba's forehead, and asked,

"Do you really love me?"

Elphaba nodded.

"You're my daughter. My child. How could I not? How could I not love you? You've grown inside me for nine months, you're mine. Of course I love you." She whispered.

Instead of laying down to birth, like she'd been instructed to do with Liir's birth, Elphaba opted for sitting. Pillows and blankets had been placed on the floor, so Elphaba would be comfortable.

"Do you want to birth on the bed?" Musetta asked. Elphaba shook her head, breathing deeply.

"No. I want to birth here. Don't move me to the bed, please. It's more comfortable here; I have more freedom here." She said, gasping.

"All right, we won't." Musetta said, rubbing her daughter-in-law's shoulders. "You're certainly sick of following other's rules, aren't you, my dear?" She asked. Elphaba nodded.

"I....basically followed....Yackle's.....rules when I birthed Liir. Not with this baby. This is my baby, my birth. I'm birthing my way. I'm the queen. I'm birthing my way." She said, groaning as another contraction hit.

Finally, around midnight on the fifth day, Elphaba was going to push.

She let out a scream, as liquid ran down her legs, rushing from her abdomen. She knew what it meant. The contractions started.

"Fiyero?"

"What is it love?"

Elphaba gasped.

"Fiyero it's time!" She cried, grabbing his hand. "My water…."

"Broke?" He finished for her. She nodded, groaning in pain.

She labored all day, breathing as the contractions got closer and closer.

""I'm dilating. I can feel it. Oh god, it hurts." She cried.

"Alright love, take deep breaths." He said, rubbing her back. Elphaba did as told, and then let out a cry. Gently, he rubbed her back, keeping her calm. Pain coursed through every fiber of her body, as her body prepared to expel the child that had grown inside her. Elphaba cried out, leaning forward, her hands moving to her pelvis, as she sat on the floor, her legs splayed out.

The contractions reached their peak. She sat on her haunches, spread open, her hands between her legs. At first, she started moaning, and soon, they turned to groans. Slowly, she rocked back and forth, crying out. Then, gently, she moved from sitting on her haunches, to sitting on the floor, legs out and open in front of her, hands between her thighs.

"I can't. I can't go through this again." She cried. Fae gently dabbed at the young queen's forehead, silent. As she pulled away, Elphaba grabbed her hand. Fae turned back, only to stare into the eyes of the young woman who would soon become her mother.

"Fae, you asked six months ago if I thought you were a mistake. You aren't. You never could be. _Never_. Your my child. No child of mine could ever be a mistake." She said, letting go of Fae's hand. She reached down, hands between her legs, and groaned, pushing.

"Aah! Oh Oz! Get her out! I want to hold her in my arms. Now!" Elphaba screamed, pushing.

She continued to push, groans giving way to screams, as she felt her baby start to crown.

"Aah!"

Another push, another scream. Soon, she felt the head come out completely. She took a deep breath, and pushed again, feeling resistance.

"Is something wrong?" Musetta asked.

Elphaba didn't reply, just leaned forward and pushed, harder, groaning. Finally, the baby's shoulders slid out, and she continued pushing, groaning.

"You're doing great sweetheart." Fiyero told her, kissing her temple.

"Shut up Fiyero!" She snapped.

_Never again! I will never have sex again! I swear! _

"Oh GOD!" Another gasp.

"Just let your body do its job love. Don't rush. Remember, your body knows what to do. So just let it happen." He told her, kissing her hair. She cried out, and pushed. Another contraction.

"Aah! Aah!"

A scream soon escaped her lips, as she pushed. After a few minutes, she relaxed, before moaning again. Another scream pierced the air, and she pushed hard. She let out a scream, as she felt every muscle in her body tense. Pain. Unadulterated, undeniable pain.

"Aah. I can't do this! Aah! Aaaaaaaah! Aah! Ugggggggggggghhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Finally, with one last push, her daughter entered the world.

Elphaba lifted her newborn daughter from between her thighs and held her against her chest. Tears welled in her eyes, and she wiped them away, as she got a good look at her child.

Black hair. Beautiful, raven hair. Warm brown eyes. And.....

...green skin.

The tears spilled over.

"My skin. She has my skin. Oz Fiyero, I'm so sorry. If I--"

"Shh. _Azzittire, mi amata_. She's beautiful. Simply beautiful. Green skin and all." He told his wife, kissing her temple.

"What are you going to name her?" Musetta asked, laying a hand on Fae's shoulder. The girl jumped.

The whole ordeal traumatized her enough to _not_ want kids.

Elphaba thought a moment, lip between her teeth. Then, she sat up, beckoning Fae over. Slowly, the girl moved towards the young queen. Elphaba looked up at her, before looking down at the child in her arms.

"Fae."

"Fae?" Musetta asked. The teenager smiled. Fiyero looked at his wife, asking silently with his eyes. She nodded softly in return.

"Yes." Elphaba said, looking up at the two. She returned Fae's smile.

"Fae Illnora Rose Tiggular."


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77. Messages**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to ReallyObsessiveWriter and Kirei Yuki Tenshi for reivewing 76.**

"Another dream?"

Elphaba nodded, plunking down on the bed in the dorm.

"The strange thing is, they're all either when I went to the future, or when I got back." Elphaba said, yawning. She sleepily accepted the cup of coffee her husband gave her, and took a sip.

"What do you mean, Elphie?"

"Well, last night's was about when I told Yero what happened. All of it. And the night before was right before Fae died."

"Do you think they're trying to tell you something?"

Elphaba shrugged.

"If they are, they have an odd way of doing it."


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78. Heart to Heart**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

The sound of footsteps outside her bedroom door aroused Fae from her peaceful slumber. Still slightly asleep, she climbed out of bed, pulled on the robe laying on the edge of the bed, and poked her head out her door.

The shadow of a person flitted in front of her eyes. It went from one room to the next, before slipping into the nursery. Glancing around quickly, she slipped out of her bedroom, and followed, silently opening the door to the nursery. She watched, as the person reached into the crib, and only relaxed when she heard Elphaba's voice.

"Hey." Elphaba whispered, reaching into the crib and scooping her daughter up. "Shh. Hush, hush my sweet. No more crying my sweet girl. No more. Now's not the time for tears."

She moved to the rocking chair in the corner, and sat down, cradling her daughter in her arms as Fae slipped into the room, seemingly undetected, and leaned against the way, listening. She watched Elphaba slowly loosen her robe and gently let the strap of her night gown fall, revealing her breast.

"Hush, my little one." The baby calmed somewhat as she sucked.

"When you're old enough, I'll take you out. I'll take you on your first broom ride. But you'll have to hold tight to me, sweet girl." Elphaba whispered, rocking back and forth.

The baby whimpered. Finished, Elphaba gently removed her daughter's mouth, and pulled her gown strap back up her shoulder, leaving her robe undone. Then, she burped her daughter, and continued to rock her.

"Shh. Shh." She hummed a gentle tune. Fae had a hard time not falling asleep against the wall; it was the same tune her mother used to calm her whenever she got upset.

"You don't have to stand in the doorway by yourself. You can come in you know." Fae jumped, hearing Elphaba's voice. She looked up, to see the young queen beckoning her forward. Slowly, the girl moved towards her.

"H...how did you know I was there?"

Elphaba chuckled softly, continuing to rock.

"I heard you follow me. I'm not stupid. I know the sound of footsteps when I hear them." Fae blushed, and looked down at the girl in Elphaba's arms. "She's so....innocent. So trusting. I only hope you'll stay that way."

"I always have been." Slowly, she knelt next to the rocker, taking Elphaba's hand in hers. "I always have been, and I always will be. That won't change." She said, noticing the tears in Elphaba's eyes. The woman shook her head slowly.

"No you won't. You'll grow up." She said, choking on the last two words. She wiped the tears off her cheeks, accepting the sting of the moisture on her fingertips. Then, she looked down at Fae.

"You won't be my baby girl anymore. And that scares me." Slowly, Fae took Elphaba's hand again, lacing her fingers with her mother's and pressing her palm gently against the queen's.

"Why does that scare you? I....is it because I'm going to leave you? I won't leave you until you want me to. You're the one that urged me to go to Shiz, that wanted me to see the world. You're the one that.....that gave me an option of marriage. You're the one that taught me to ride a broom."

"It doesn't matter. Once you turn eighteen, I loose my baby girl for good." Elphaba told her, meeting Fae's eyes. The girl shook her head.

"You won't loose me, Mama. I promise."

Elphaba cracked a smile through her tears.

"Mama. Now that....arguement back at Shiz makes sense. Now, I understand why you kept calling me that. It's because, I am. I just....didn't know it then." She said, looking down at the baby in her arms. Fae smiled and squeezed her hand.

Once the baby was fast asleep, Elphaba got up and placed her back in her crib, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead before placing her back among the blankets.

"Goodnight, my little one." She whispered, going to the door, and turning off the light, as she left, heading back to bed.

"Goodnight Fae."

The teenager followed. Once the two were in the hall, Elphaba wrapped her robe closer to her.

"Well, goodnight." Fae said, hugging her and heading back to her room.

"Goodnight." Elphaba whispered. She thought a moment, then,

"Fae?"

"Yes?" The girl asked, turning to face her.

"D....you want to go down to the kitchen and get a cup of coffee?" Fae thought a moment, caught off guard. Then, slowly, she nodded.

"Sure. I'd like that." The smile that appeared on Elphaba's face was one of relief.

"Good. Come on." She held out her hand, and glancing at her, the girl took it. Elphaba pulled Fae closer to her, tucking her arm under her own, then, brought the back of Fae's hand to her lips, kissing it gently. Fae smiled, remembering how her mother would do that to her whenever they went somewhere together. She looked up at Elphaba, as the woman led her down the stairs to the kitchen, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. Silently, Fae gave the woman a small smile; Elphaba was acting like her mother after all.

_No shit Shirley, she _is_ your mother, just younger. _

Fae however, didn't let that thought cloud her mind. As they entered the kitchen, Elphaba gently let go of Fae; the younger girl seemed slightly lost at the break of contact. She moved to the counter, and pulled out two cups, filled the kettle with water, lighted the stove by brushing her fingers together, turned to Fae, leaned against the counter, and asked,

"Coffee or tea?"


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79. Old Languages**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

**A/N: Do you think we'll find her? Is the first translation.**

**A/N: Fae, we'll find her when we find her. is the second translation.**

**A/N: Kumbrica herself didn't act this restless when she was creating the Vinkus. Is Fiyero's translation. It's French, which is the Kumbrican tongue. **

**A/N: I know, I know. Is Elphaba's response, in both French and Russian, the Kumbrican and Lurlinian languages. French is first and Russian is second (Russian is going to be spelled as best I can, most of it is in different symbols.)**

"Yero?"

"Hmm?"

The two sat on the bed, Elphaba laying with her head in her husband's lap. Fiyero held her hand, gently running his thumb over her fingers and palm, in a calming sensation. Glinda had pulled Makinla onto her bed, and the two had snuggled down. Liir held Candle close, and Nessa, Boq, and Anakin were seated together, talking softly.

_"Dai tu aspettarsi noi sempre trovare la?"_ Yero sighed, and squeezed her hand.

_"Fae, noi sempre trovare la quando noi trovare la._ _Kumbrica se ne faire pas se comporter ceci surexcite au moment ou femelle ete creer le Vinkus._"

"_Je etre au courant. R 3HaTb." _She replied, in the Kumbrican and Lurlinian languages.

"Elphie? I didn't know you spoke Lurlinian or Kumbrican." Glinda said, as Makinla stretched and set down her book. Elphaba sat up and looked at her.

"Some of the tribes use only the old languages, so we have to know them to negotiate with them. I learned them not long after I married Yero. He's learned them since he was a child." She pulled her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them.

"I love the old languages, they're so romantic. Especially the Lurlinian." Makinla said.

"The Vinkun tongue is more romantic than the Lurlinian language. Just the way they talk is romantic. And especially to hear it from Uncle Yero and Aunt Fabla's lips." Anakin replied, turning another page in her book before raising her head and blinking.

Glinda watched Elphaba lean toward Fiyero and whisper something in his ear. He nodded, and got up, pulling her off the bed and with him.

"We're gonna go on a coffee run. Anyone want anything?" The others shook their heads, and the two left, their voices muffled by the closing door.

"I feel so bad for Elphie. She went through this herself at nineteen, and then they lose Fae." Glinda said.

"Yes, but it's Fabla, she'll find Fae. She won't give up. It's not in Elphaba's nature." Nessa replied.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80. Heart to Heart II**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera **

**Thanks to Elphiethegood for reviewing 79.**

The two sat at the kitchen table, sipping tea and talking quietly. Elphaba found the cookie jar, and filled a plate with gingersnaps.

Slowly, Elphaba picked up a gingersnap and soaked it in her coffee before taking a bite. Fae watched, copying. Elphaba finished the soaked cookie, wiped her hands on a napkin, and opened her mouth to speak, wrapping her hands around the warm mug. She stopped, thinking and then changed her mind.

"What?"

Elphaba looked up at her.

"N...nothing."

"No, what is it?"

Elphaba sighed, and licked her lips, allowing her teeth to race out and grab her lower lip.

"What...what kind of mother am I?"

"What do you mean?"

"D...do I abuse you? Am I heartless? Do I starve you? What do I do? H....how do I turn out? Am.....am I the worst mother on the planet? Do I have any more children? What happens to me? How do I turn out? What kind of mother am I? Do you even love me?" Fae met her eyes. Elphaba looked so lost, so afraid, that she'd turn out exactly like Melena.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"You don't abuse me. Either me or Liir. You're not heartless. Actually, Daddy says that you have a heart as big as the Thousand Year Grasslands. You always make sure we have plenty to eat, and you make sure we.....we learned as much as we possibly could. You don't have any other children, just Liir and I. You're the best mother ever, you.....watch out for us and love us, and love Daddy. The staff say you and Daddy live a lifelong love affair."

Elphaba lowered her head, a small smile on her face. Fae impulsively reached out and laid her hand over her mother's. Elphaba's head snapped up at the contact. The blue diamonds on her wrist contrasted nicely with the green of Fae's fingers. Gently, Elphaba's fingers wrapped around Fae's hand, squeezing. When she pulled away, Fae slipped her fingers between Elphaba's, lacing the two females together. The queen's eyes met Fae's.

"I love you. You're my mother. How could I _not_ love you? You're the most important person in my life, before Daddy and Liir. You've taught me how to control my magic, you taught me to ride a broom. You taught me to dance and how to ride horseback. And you taught me to be proud of who I am."

Tears sprang to Elphaba's eyes, and she pulled away, wiping her tears.

"That.....still doesn't change the fact that I'm going to lose you."

Fae sighed, and grabbed Elphaba's hand.

"Mama, how many times do I have to say it? You won't lose me. I'm your daughter. I'll always be your daughter. No matter what." Elphaba squeezed Fae's hand gently. Then, Elphaba got up, gathered the cups, and the plate and took them back to the counter. Without thinking, Fae got up, went over, and wrapped her arms around Elphaba from behind.

"I love you, Mama." She whispered into Elphaba's hair. The young woman laid her hand on Fae's, and whispered back,

"I love you too." Then, on impulse, she turned in Fae's arms, and gathered the girl to her chest, kissing to crown of Fae's raven hair, gently rubbing her back. She rested her cheek on the top of Fae's head, sighing.

"I love you too."


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81. Horse Back Riding**

******Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to -TARDISgal- for reviewing 80.**

It was one of the rare days that the small group wasn't in the library or the dorm room, or the hotel suite. For once, they were outside, in the Shiz Green. Books lay scattered on the grass, coffee cups sat on the benches, pads and pens lay around the small group.

Elphaba set the pad down, and rubbed her eyes. She looked up, just as the Equestrian class passed by headed to the woods. Slowly, she got up, and hurried to the instructor, Professor Manson, a professor who had been at Shiz since Elphaba attended.

"Professor Manson!" The instructor looked up, to see Elphaba hurry to him.

"Ahh, Miss Elphaba...or is it Your Majesty?" He asked, getting off the horse and bowing. Elphaba curtsied in return.

"Um, Professor, would it be all right if I borrowed one of your horses for a quick ride?"

"Not at all, Your Majesty." He said. And he untied the sleek black stallion tied to the reigns of the other horse. Then, he laid them in her hand.

"His name's Majestic."

"Hello Majestic. He's beautiful." Elphaba said, patting the horse's nose.

"Ride him for as long as you like. You know where the stables are." Professor Manson said, mounting his horse again and joining the rest of the class. Elphab thanked him, and led the horse to where the others were sitting.

"Um, Elphie? What's with the Horse?" Glinda asked.

"It's not a Horse. It's a horse." Elphaba replied.

"Sorry."

"What are you going to do with it, Aunt Fabla?" Anakin asked.

"I'm going to go for a ride." She said, taking her cape and hat off and placing them on the bench next to her spell book. Then, she moved towards the horse. It whinied, and Elphaba patted its nose, talking to it softly. Then, she grabbed hold of the saddle, and rose to sit upon it, when it became spooked by the movement, and threw her. The young queen landed with an OOF! on her royal rump the grass.

"Elphie!"

"Fae!"

Elphaba blew her hair out of her eyes as her husband and best friend hurried to help her up.

"Are you okay, Elphie?"

"You all right, Fae?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm fine." She reassured them, pulling away and going back to the horse. Slowly, she rose until she was sitting sidesaddle. She urged the horse to go forward, and instead, he reared back. Elphaba held tight to his neck, and once he was back on all fours, she whispered soothingly to him, before, with a whinny, he was off, racing into the woods around Shiz.

Her long skirts pressed against her legs, and her hair whipped out behind her. She buried her face in his neck, as he led her further into the woods. For two hours, she rode, free of cares, worries, chores, orders. By the time she got back to the Shiz Green, the group had put everything away, and sat talking, sipping coffee and relaxing. Fiyero looked up, to see his wife bring the horse to a trot.

"How was it?" He asked, getting up to help her down. She reached out and took his hand.

"Wonderful. You want to come?"

"Sure." And lithely, he rose until he was sitting behind her, his arms securely around her waist.

"We'll be right back." Fiyero told them.

"Or not." Elphaba added. She guided the horse until he was facing towards the woods, and then she turned to her husband.

"Hold tight, Yero. It's quite a ride. If you can't fly on a broom, you can fly on a horse. It feels like he's got wings." She said, urging the horse to race off into the woods again.


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82. An Experimental Kiss**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

It had been twelve years, since Fae had learned of her prophecy from Yackle, and she was no closer to figuring it out than the day she got it.

"To return to your time, you must accept the heart of another."

Sighing, she closed her book, and got up, planning on heading through the kitchen on her way to the library, hoping to possibly snag an apple or sandwich from the head cook. She passed the stables. The sound of giggling made her stop.

Slowly, she backtracked, until she was staring through the slightly open doorway.

A flash of green skin, dark hair. Calloused hands, blonde hair.

Arms wrapped around a slender waist, as hands caressed his neck.

Slowly, thier lips met, and they shared a gentle, loving, first kiss.

Fae gasped.

It was her kiss with Azel.

She'd met him in the stables before dinner, and kissed him. Then, they'd snuck back into the house, and pretended like it'd never happened.

And Elphaba had never found out.

The sound caused both to break apart and turn. They pulled apart quickly; and Fae slowly stepped into the stable.

"Cousin Fabla. What a......a nice....surprise. What are you doing in the stables?" She asked.

Fae raised an eyebrow at her younger self.

"I could ask you the same question Fae. But it's perfectly clear what you were doing. Should I tell Elphaba?"

The younger girl paled. Fae turned to go make good on her threat.

"Please don't tell Mama! It....was just an experiment! She'll never let me leave the house if she finds out! You know how strict she is, Fabla! She'd _never_ understand!"

Fae stopped, listening. She'd given the same excuse to Liir when he'd caught them. And he'd kept her secret. If she did something for him.

"I suppose I won't tell....." She said, thinking of revenge. "If.....you do one little thing for me."

"Anything?"

"Anything." The girl nodded.

"All right. I left a book in your parent's room a few weeks ago. I haven't been able to find it, and the last time I was in there, I locked myself in the closet. Would you go get it for me?"

"Sure. Now?"

"No. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Wait until after your parents go to bed. They're such.....heavy sleepers they won't notice you come in and out." Fae said, knowing full well her parents weren't heavy sleepers at all.

"All right." Fae gave the girl a smile, before leaving the stables.

This was too easy.


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83. Memories**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to Akasharouge, -TARDISgal-, and Elphaba1Fan for reviewing 82. **

**Question: What is Older Fae up to?**

**Answer: You'll see......err, read......**

**Question: If its been 12 yrs in the past, how long has it been in the 'normal' time? is it the same?**

**Answer: It's been about......five-six months in 'normal' time. The past runs faster than the present. **

Elphaba slipped into her daughter's room back at Kiamo Ko. With the soft click of the door, Elphaba closed her eyes, and took deep breaths. Slowly, her dark eyes opened, and she looked around the room.

Fae's handcarved sleigh bed, made of the finest Quoxwood, sat across from the door. Her handcarved vanity sat next to the closet. Her emerald green plush armchair sat near the balcony window, in front of her bookshelves. The small Quoxwood nightstand-also handmade-sat next to the bed. The door to Fae's walk-in closet was still open.

Gently, Elphaba pushed herself away from the door, and moved about the room. Slowly, Elphaba reached out, and ran her hand along the foot of her daughter's sleigh bed. Then, she moved towards the vanity. Her daughter's make up and hair brush lay scattered on top. Taking a deep breath, Elphaba picked up her daughter's small, silver hand mirror. On the back, were Fae's engraved initals.

FIRT.

Fae Illnora Rose Tiggular.

Her own reflection stared back at her. Through her tears, she saw Fae staring back at her. With the blink of an eye, the image was gone, and Elphaba set the mirror down. She moved to the armchair, and picked up the book tucked into the corner of the chair.

_Mirror Mirror._ By Gregory Maguire.

_"Hey. Time for bed, mi tesoro."_

_Fae looked up from her book, to see her mother standing in the doorway of her bedroom. _

_"But Mama, just let me finish this one chapter...."_

_"...and then you'll go to bed?" Elphaba finished, coming into the room and sitting on her daughter's sleigh bed. "Where have I heard that excuse before? Oh, yeah, I've used that excuse before."_

_"But Mama...."_

_"No excuses, mi tesoro. Bed. Now." _

_Fae sighed, and bookmarked her page. Then, she laid the book on her chair, and got up. _

_"Night Mama." She said, kissing her mother gently. _

_"Goodnight my darling." Elphaba whispered, holding Fae close. "I love you." _

_"I love you too, Mama." _

Elphaba replaced the book, and moved to the bed. Her daughter's dark emerald green bedspread was smooth, and contrasted beautifully with the dark Quoxwood. Her eyes wandered to the stuffed cat Fae had had since she was a baby. The animal had been there when Fae was born.

_A scream soon escaped her lips, as she pushed. After a few minutes, she relaxed, before moaning again. Another scream pierced the air, and she pushed hard. She let out a scream, as she felt every muscle in her body tense. Pain. Unadulterated, undeniable pain._

_"Aah. I can't do this! Aah! Aaaaaaaah! Aah! Ugggggggggggghhhhhhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"_

_Finally, with one last push, her daughter entered the world._

_Elphaba lifted her newborn daughter from between her thighs and held her against her chest. Tears welled in her eyes, and she wiped them away, as she got a good look at her child._

_Black hair. Beautiful, raven hair. Warm brown eyes. And....._

_...green skin._

_The tears spilled over._

_"My skin. She has my skin. Oz Fiyero, I'm so sorry. If I--"_

_"Shh. Azzittire, mi amata. She's beautiful. Simply beautiful. Green skin and all." He told his wife, kissing her temple._

_"What are you going to name her?" Musetta asked. __Elphaba thought a moment, lip between her teeth. Then, she sat up, looking down at the child in her arms._

_"Fae."_

_"Fae?" Musetta asked. Fiyero looked at his wife, asking silently with his eyes. She nodded softly in return._

_"Yes." Elphaba said, looking up at the two. _

_"Fae Illnora Rose Tiggular."_

_"Fae? Why Fae?" Musetta asked. _

_"Remember the story I told you, after Yero and I got married? It happened. And....Fae....was me. And when I.....when she......passed away.....I never forgave myself for somehow feeling responsible. Like I couldn't stop it if I wanted to. But.....I think I can feel peace with my little girl. My little Fae. I love her dearly." Musetta nodded. _

_"Well, then every royal child needs a royal pet." She said, pulling the stuffed pink cat out from behind her back. _

_"It's custom in the Vinkus for every royal child to recieve a stuffed animal from the grandparents. The animal has their birthstone on it and their name." Fiyero said. _

_"Like Liir's stuffed raven?"_

_He nodded, kissing her temple. Elphaba took the cat, and looked at it, a smile on her face. _

The tears slid down Elphaba's cheeks as she held the cat to her chest. Slowly, she moved to the closet, and was met with the open closet door. She ran her hand over the clothing hanging in it, and stopped, her fingers gently rubbing the soft silk of the black dress Fae had worn on her sixteenth birthday.

_"You think she'll like it?" _

_"She should. It's her party." _

_"Yero, you know she's like me. She's not exactly one for social gatherings." _

_"Didn't you enjoy your sweet sixteen?" _

_"I don't think I had one." _

_"Well, then this is yours and Fae's." _

_"Oh Yero." _

_The drums sounded, and the dancers stopped, to see Fae standing at the top of the stairs. Her long black hair was pulled back in an elaborate twist, like her mother's, and her black, off the shoulder, silk gown clung to her body, the slight bell of the skirt perfect for Fae's slight form. _

_"She's beautiful, isn't she, Yero?" Elphaba asked, pulling her husband's arms around her waist. "She's grown into a beautiful young woman." Her husband coughed. _

_"She's not a woman. She's a little girl." Elphaba rolled her eyes, and turned in her husband's arms. _

_"Yero. Don't go getting all fatherly possessive now. She's sixteen, and when she turns eighteen, she'll go off to Shiz. She's growing up, and you need to accept it." He snorted. _

_"She'll go off to Shiz over my dead body. And she's not sixteen, she's six, she just looks sixteen. And I can be fatherly possessive if I want. I have every right. I'm her father, and I'll be possessive if I damn well want to be possessive. I'm her father." _

_Elphaba rolled her eyes. _

_"Just.....don't do anything stupid to embarass her tonight, Yero. It's her sweet sixteen, let her enjoy it." He growled as he watched a young man approach his daughter to help her down the last couple of stairs to the ballroom floor. _

_"I won't make any promises." The queen rolled her eyes, and patted her husband's hand. Swiftly, he pulled his wife until she was flush against him, his eyes still on the young man conversing with his little girl. _

_"Oh Yero, you never do." _

_"Well, how was it? I didn't trip, or fall, or anything. Are you proud of me?" Fae asked, when she'd reached her parents. _

_"We'll always be proud of you, my sweet." Elphaba said, taking her daughter's hand. She felt her husband let go, and looked up, to see her husband take her daughter's hand. _

_"Yes, well, as the king, and your _father_, I have the honor of leading you in the first dance." Fiyero said. _

_"Daddy." _

_"Let him sweetheart. Otherwise, he'll watch the other men possessively all night. Well, he'll do that anyway, but just let him. He's your father, after all." Elphaba said. Fae sighed. _

_"Daddy, you won't, will you?" _

_"I won't make any promises." He said, leading her onto the dance floor. _

Elphaba's shoulders shook, as she slid to the floor, and sat, the cat to her chest, sobbing.


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84. Caught**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to Akasharouge, Elphaba1Fan, and Beautifully Tragic Ozian for reviewing 83. **

Twelve-year-old Fae, Crown Princess of the Vinkus, _should_ have known better than to trust anyone that said that her parents were heavy sleepers. She _should_ have known better than to trust Fabla…..

….but hey, she was twelve, and gullible.

Weren't you ever like that?

Slowly, the girl turned the knob of her parents' door, only to find it locked. She pulled a hairpin out of her hair, and, as quietly as she could, slipped it into the lock, working it until she unlocked the door. As she pushed the heavy Quoxwood door open slowly, she glanced around, making sure her parents weren't awake. The young girl slipped inside, and softly closed the door behind her.

Dark eyes scanned every inch of room, finding nothing. As her slender green fingers slid along the dresser top, feeling for a book, something made her stop.

"Mmmm. Oh Yero."

_Oh shit._

Taking a deep breath, Fae quickly glanced over her shoulder, to see her parents, laying in bed, talking softly. They seemed so focused on each other that Fae went unnoticed.

For now.

With quiet footsteps, Fae moved throughout the room, looking for Fabla's book, trying to ignore the soft voices coming from her parents' bed.

"Yero!" The girl froze, and slowly, closed her eyes, counting to ten silently, before opening them again. The talking stopped.

"Thank Oz." She breathed sofrly.

Not quite.

"Mmmm. Again Yero, please. You know exactly what to do to get me there. Please Yero, a little harder."

Fae's eyes widened, and she grimaced.

"Oh eew." She muttered softly. Then, she turned. All she wanted to do was get Fabla's book, and get out of there. "Eew. Eew. Eew. Eew. Gross!"

As she turned, she wasn't counting on coming face to face with her mother's vanity table. She wasn't counting on knocking over her mother's oils, or hitting the vanity hard enough that the silver handled, engraved, mirror, brush and comb would go toppling to the floor, or that the mirror would shatter on impact.

She wasn't counting on her mother's screams, or her father calling, "Who's there?"

And she wasn't counting on her father turning on the bedside lamp, as her mother hurriedly pulled the sheet to her chest; nor was she expecting the door to burst open, with her grandmother and the rest of the household standing behind her in the doorway.

"Fae!" Elphaba screamed, hugging the sheet tighter to her chest.

And she wasn't expecting to see Fabla and Liir laughing silently into their hands behind Musetta.

_"What is going on in here?"_ Musetta asked.

"Um...uh......I...I....." Fae stammered, looking from her parents, to the broken hand mirror, to the others out in the hall and back.

"Fae? What are you doing in here?" Musetta asked.

"I.....I...."

"All right, all of you out! Now!" Fiyero ordered. Fae bolted for the door, but her father stopped her. "Except you."

"Honestly Fae, what were you thinking?" Elphaba asked, as she and her husband got dressed again. The girl refused to look at her parents until she was certain she could turn around.

"Fae. Look at me." Slowly, the girl did as told, turning, to see her father fully dressed, his robe wrapped tight around his waist, hands on his hips. Her mother was pulling her black silk robe on, the light pink belt the only article of pink clothing she cared to admit she owned. Her long raven hair tumbled down her back in messy tangles, and she crossed her arms.

"I.....I....Fabla said she left her book in here and asked me to come get it for her." Fae blurted, wincing, waiting for her father to hit her.

Fiyero didn't. He never hit his children. He and Elphab believed in using words as punishment for their children, not harmful actions. They were the exact opposite of Elphaba's parents.

"Why would she do that?" Fiyero asked.

"She figured that...."

"You mean this book?" Elphaba asked, picking up a hardbound volume and holding it out to Fae.

"Yes.....she...figured you wouldn't notice if I got it."

The young royals nodded.

"Go back to bed Fae." Her father said. She nodded, and let her father open the door for her. Elphaba followed.

"Love.."

"I'll be right back Yero. I'm gonna go have a little chat with Fabla." Elphaba said, moving to Fae's door. She knocked, and when Fae opened it, the young queen shoved her back in, following, slamming the door behind her.

"What were you thinking?" She demanded. Fae sat down on her bed, not meeting Elphaba's eyes.

"Just.....thought it'd be a good lark."

"A good lark? I wouldn't be surprised if you scarred her for life!" Elphaba snapped.

"So? Liir scarred me for life." Fae muttered.

"What?"

The younger girl sighed.

"I did the same thing when I was twelve. Liir caught me......"

"Caught you what?" Elphaba asked, arms crossed. She raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. But....he made me do the exact same thing. Sneak into your room to get a book for him. He promised he wouldn't tell."

"Tell what?" Elphaba asked.

"That......I kissed Azel."

"Azel? The head cook's son?" Fae nodded.

"It was just an experiment. It didn't mean anything. And Liir had promised not to tell if I got the book for him. But...when I went to get the book.....you and Daddy weren't......asleep."

"We weren't?" Fae shook her head. "Well what were we doing that.....oh. Oh Oz. You mean--?" Elphaba asked, looking back at the door and covering her mouth. Fae nodded.

"I never forgave Liir for that."

"Did we--?"

"Freaked out the exact same way."

Elphaba nodded, and turned, grabbing the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna have a nice chat with Liir."

"But I thought......"

Elphaba turned back to her.

"You already learned your lesson. Besides, if it was payback you were looking for, you went after the wrong person. You're off the hook. For now." She said, leaving the room.

"Thank you." Fae said.

"I said you're off the hook. For now."

Fae gulped. She knew what her mother was like when she wasn't happy.

It was like playing with fire. It was like playing with a dormant volcano.

And when the volcano erupted, cover was out of the question.


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85. The Only Thing I Wish**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to Elphaba1Fan and -greenTARDISgal- for reviewing 84. **

"Elphaba? Honey?"

Fiyero's voice broke through the chaos that had taken hold of Elphaba's mind.

Slowly, the queen looked up, to see her husband, her king, her Fiyero standing in the doorway of Fae's room, concern evident in his face. Sometime, during her breakdown, Elphaba had curled up on the floor of her daughter's room, clutching the cat to her chest, sobbing violently. Every once in a while, she'd rip at her hair, screaming, violent sobs wracking her thin body, as she forcefully- violently- ripped long raven strands out of her scalp. Red welts ran vertical down her cheeks, and her voice was hoarse from crying.

"Elphaba." Fiyero whispered, slipping into the room and going over; kneeling next to his wife. Slowly, gently, he helped her up, and wrapped a strong arm around her waist, guiding her to the bed and sitting her down. He sat next to her, and gently kissed her knuckles. It was then that he noticed it.

Little flecks of dried blood was on her nails, and Fiyero noticed whenever he touched her head, she winced. Then, he looked down, to see the long black strands of hair entangled in his wife's hands and laying on the floor. Red welts ran down her cheeks, and her eyes were puffy, swollen shut.

"Yero." She sobbed, pressing her face into his shirt, he held her close.

"Come on love. Let's get you cleaned up." And slowly, he helped her to her feet, and took her hand. As he led her out of the room, he was met with the staff as well as Liir, Candle, Glinda, Nessa, Boq, and the girls. "Excuse us." He said softly, leading his wife through the group and down the hall. Elphaba, sensing Glinda near, pulled her hand out of her husband's grasp, and turned back to find her friend.

"Glinda? Glinda?"

"Elphie? What is it?" The blonde asked, moving to her friend. Elphaba reached blindly for her, and, instead of grasping her friend's hands, found herself reaching for the cold wall. She moved along, until she passed her and Yero's room, and moved to the stairs. Only, when she reached for the railing, she misstepped, and fell.

"Elphie!"

"Fae!"

"Fabla!"

"Mom!"

The staff and others hurried to her, all concerned, all wanting to reach her first. When they finally got to her, she was laying on one of the stairs, her face buried in the cold stone beneath her, sobbing. Her long black hair tumbled around her back and shoulders, and she violently beat a fist against the stone under her skin, as if that would bring Fae back.

No one moved to touch her; when the queen broke down, the staff was ordered not to touch her, usually because following her breakdowns were uncontrollable outbursts of magic, that ranged from violent winds to books flying off the shelves, to glass shattering at unannounced times. Seeing no one else move towards her friend, Glinda reached out to step down, when Liir grabbed her wrist. She looked back at him, he shook his head. Relenting, Glinda looked back at Elphaba, and her heart broke.

"Fae, honey." Fiyero hurried down the steps to his wife, and gently picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Then, he came back up the stairs, and walked down the hall to their room; the others had parted for them. "Glinda, fetch a towel. Her oils are in our bathroom. The rest of you are excused."

Glinda hurried down to the kitchen, and soon came back, to find the others, minus the servants- except Janseta- in thier room, gathered around the bed. Elphaba was sitting up against the pillows, Fiyero next to her. Silent, Glinda handed him what he'd asked for, and, thanking her, he poured some oil onto the towel, before gently dabbing at her eyes and face. Elphaba jerked at the contact.

"Shh. _Azzittire mi amata._" He whispered softly, and slowly, his queen calmed. Liir reached out to take his mother's hand, and she turned her head from her son's touch, reaching out for her husband. He let her grip his wrist.

"Yero. Where is she? Where's Fae?" Fiyero stopped. His wife looked pale. Gently, he reached out and continued bathing her burns.

"She's gone, love. Missing." He whispered. Elphaba gasped, and reached out.

"Glinda." Glancing at the others, Glinda joined her friend, sitting on the edge of the bed. She reached out for Elphaba's long slender fingers, and, once Glinda finally grasped her hands, she saw that Elphaba's eyes were puffy, red, and swollen from her own tears.

She was blind.

"What is it Elphie?" She asked softly.

"Is Fae really gone?" Glinda nodded, confused slightly by her friend's delirium.

"Yes." Elphaba lay back against the pillows, sobbing, tears sliding down the oiled welts. She'd released Glinda's hands, and now reached for her husband; he grasped her hand tightly.

"Shh. We'll find her love."

"But, Dad, she know's Fae's gone." Liir said. Fiyero glanced up at his son. Elphaba quieted down, sniffling, until her body relaxed against the pillows. Then, he leaned over and kissed his wife's forehead.

It was warm.

Fever.

"Janseta, tell one of the stable hands to run to the village and fetch the doctor. Quick!"

"Yes, Your Highness." Janseta said, going to the door. She turned back. "W...what should I tell him?"

"Tell him that Her Majesty is sick. And we need his assistance quickly."

"Yes sir." Janseta said, leaving.

"Sick? Fiyero? What's wrong with her?" Nessa asked, wheeling herself closer to her sister. Slowly, Fiyero turned to his sister-in-law.

"Fever."

Soon, the doctor arrived, and he sent everyone out of the room. Fiyero, however, refused to leave his wife's side. When he came out to the hall, Fiyero behind, his face was grave.

"What? What is it?" Nessa asked.

"Will Mom be okay?" Liir asked, pulling Candle into his arms.

"Is Elphie all right?" Glinda asked.

The doctor held up a hand to stop all further questions.

"It seems, that Your Majesty has the Vinkun flu."

"Is it bad?" Glinda asked.

"Not usually. Usually it's treatable. However, it is fatal."

"Will she be okay?"

"She should be. Now," The doctor turned to Fiyero. "Your Majesty. I want you to give her one of these pills twice a day for four weeks. Keep dry compresses on her forehead, and make sure she gets plenty of fluids. If her fever spikes, contact me immediately. Overall, she should be fine in about four-five weeks. And the swelling of her eyes should go down also. She should be able to see at the end of four or five weeks, just keep dry compresses on them."

"Thank you doctor."

"Your welcome." And he left. Then, Fiyero opened the bedroom door, and went to his wife.

His queen.

She looked so pale, so weak.

Gently, he reached down and took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

_"Ti amo, mi regina. Mi amata." _He whispered. The others gathered in the doorway, watching. Sighing, Fiyero sat next to his wife, and leaned over her, resting his forehead against hers softly. They watched, as he pulled away, and then kissed her lips softly, before placing soft, feather light butterfly kisses on her cheek.

"Butterfly kisses?" Glinda asked, looking at Liir. He nodded.

"It's....my parents' way of....saying 'I love you'. It wasn't unusual to see them exchanging butterfly kisses when Fae and I were growing up. It's just.....They use butterfly kisses when they can't find the right words." The others nodded.

Softly, her voice filled with sleep, came Elphaba's reply.

"Fiyero.....stay with me."

He got up, and, noticing the others at the door, nodded silently to them, before climbing onto the bed, fully clothed, and spooning into his wife's side. The others watched only long enough for Elphaba to turn in her husband's arms, lean up, and kiss him softly. He planted gentle butterfly kisses on her cheeks, and she reached up, tracing his eyes, feeling his lashes on her fingertips.

"I love you, Yero." She whispered.

Content that the king was taking care of his queen, the others left them to sleep, and retired to their own rooms for much needed rest.


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86. Early Morning Sandwiches and Coffee**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**A/N: I'm going to start a new story called Butterfly Kisses, which is going to be basically missing scenes from Changed? and Another Changed? of the butterfly kisses that Yero and Elphie have exchanged over the years. So, the first chapter should be up soon.**

**Thanks to Elphaba1Fan and -greenTARDISgal- for reviewing 85.**

"To return to your time, you must accept the heart of another."

Fae bolted awake, as if someone had splashed water on her. Slightly disoriented, she looked around, to find herself in bed. It was around four in the morning. Climbing out of bed, she slipped out of the room, and wandered downstairs. She didn't intend to see the lights on in the kitchen, and quietly, she moved towards the door.

"No. Apparently, it was Liir that talked Fabla into talking Fae into sneaking into our room." Elphaba said. Silence, before Fiyero spoke.

"Honestly, I didn't think an eighteen-year-old had that much sway over a twenty-two-year-old."

"Yes, well, Fabla is young. And Liir is quite handsome, I can see why he talked her into it."

Twenty-two? Fae wasn't twenty-two. She was eighteen.

Instead of dwelling on it, she returned to eavesdropping.

"After all," Elphaba said, her mouth full. "he's like his father."

Fae knew what her mother was doing, covering her mouth as she talked. She did that whenever she was talking with her mouth full; it seemed more refined, and knowing her mother, she always had something to say.

Gathering her courage, Fae pushed the kitchen door open, and entered, to see Elphaba seated on the island, a sandwich in her hand.

"Oh, hey Fabla." Fiyero said, taking a sip of his coffee. Elphaba turned, and waved, before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Hi. Um, what are you two doing up so early? It's like four in the morning."

"Couldn't sleep. Fae's little adventure kept us both up." Elphaba said.

"Oh."

"What are you doing up?" Fiyero asked, as Fae took the bread, and started making a sandwich.

"Couldn't sleep." She watched her mother eat around the middle of her sandwich; her mother always ate her sanwiches like that. Eating the crust and leaving the middle for last; Fae did it to. "What are you eating?"

"PB and J." Elphaba replied, pulling a portion of crust off her sandwich and eating it. Fae nodded, finished making her sandwich, and took a bite. The three spent the rest of the morning talking.

Unbeknownst to Fae, she was spending the longest amount of time she'd spent with her parents since she'd gone to Shiz.


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87. What If?**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late, I've been working on Kiss Me Goodbye and Bones. The next few chapters should be in the next few days.**

**Thanks to -greenTARDISgal-, and Elphaba1Fan for reviewing 86.**

A week passed.

Fiyero did as instructed, giving Elphaba her medicine twice a day. He kept a close watch on her, cancling meetings to stay with her. On the rare occasion that he had to go to meeting, he only stayed for a few minutes.

"Fiyero?"

The king looked up, to see Glinda standing in the doorway. Quickly, he glanced at Elphaba, who lay sleeping, her hand in his, as he sat on the edge of the bed, stroking her hair. Leaning over, he kissed her hair, before getting up and joining Glinda in the hall, closing the door softly behind him.

"What is it, Glinda?"

"Yero, have....have you...thought about...."

"About what, Lady Glinda?"

"....about......what to do.....if.....um.....Elphie dies?" The blonde asked, worry in her eyes.

"She's not going to die, _Lady Glinda_. She's not that weak. She's strong. She's a fighter. Fae always has been, and always will be." Fiyero said, teeth clenched. "Now, is that all?" Glinda nodded.

"I'm.....sorry, Your Highness." She whispered, withdrawing herself. Fiyero nodded, and returned to Elphaba's bedside. Sighing, he lay next to her and held her close.


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88. I Want To Have Your Babies**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to witch-of-the-west9482, Akasharouge, -greenTARDISgal-, and Elphaba1Fan for reviewing 87.**

A knock sounded on the bedroom door.

When no reply came, it opened, and the Queen of the Vinkus poked her head in.

Her daughter was curled up in the armchair across from her bed, reading.

"Hey. Time for bed, _mi tesoro_."

Fae looked up from her book, to see her mother standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"But Mama, just let me finish this one chapter...."

"...and then you'll go to bed?" Elphaba finished, coming into the room and sitting on her daughter's sleigh bed. "Where have I heard that excuse before? Oh, yeah, I've _used_ that excuse before."

"But Mama...."

"No excuses, _mi tesoro_. Bed. Now."

The look her mother gave her was enough to convince the young Crown Princess. Fae sighed, and bookmarked her page. Then, she laid the book on her chair, and got up. The nightgown that had bunched up around her knees, now fell to her ankles. Fae prefered long, black, cotton nightgowns to the kind her mother had worn as a girl. Then, she went to the vanity, and picked up her hairbrush, before returning to the bed and sitting on it, in front of Elphaba. She handed the brush to Elphaba, who then pulled her daughter's hair gently over her shoulder, and began to brush it.

Gentle, slow strokes.

Quietly, Fae snuck up to the doorframe, and watched her mother take part in the nightly ritual they'd created from the time Fae was a child.

"What book are you reading now?" Elphaba asked, nodding to the novel that sat waiting in the arm chair.

"_Mirror Mirror_. By Gregory Maguire."

"I don't think I've read that one. I've read his others. I love the Wicked Years. The fact that he's able to capture Ozian life so well is......" Elphaba stopped, lost in thought. Silently, Fae hugged the door, and chuckled, remembering the conversation from years past. "....he's an amazing author. Truly talented. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was from another world, llike our _Wonderful Wizard_."

Her daughter laughed.

"Mama. What was it like? When the Wizard ruled? Did he rule the way you and Daddy rule, or Ozma?"

Elphaba sighed at the genuine curiosity in her child's voice. She slowly continued brushing.

"It was.....scary. Living under the rule of the Wizard. Animals were.....caged and lost their ability to speak. Quadling Country was invaded and...searched. Rubies."

"What about the Vinkus and Munchkinland?" Fae asked, turning to look at her mother. Elphaba promptly took her daughter's head in her hands and returned her to the previous position. Then she continued brushing.

"The Vinkus.....was... basically... like the badlands. _No one_ came to the Vinkus, unless you had a death wish. See, back then....the tribes weren't as peaceful as they are now. We were in civil war....the Yunamata against the Scrow, with the Arjikis in the middle, trying to make peace. The.....royal family of the Scrow were captured by the Yunamata and killed....sacraficed. This went on, back and forth, kidnappings and killings for..... twenty-two months. And then it stopped."

"How?"

"Your grandfather, King Manzel- remember how Daddy and I told you about Granda- well, he drew up a treaty, and called a meeting of the tribes, asking them to make peace."

"You'd had Liir by then, right?"

Elphaba bit her lip, and shook her head.

"No."

"I thought you said you had."

"_No_, I said that I was_ pregnant_ with Liir during the war. It'd broken out not long before Daddy and I had concieved. Four months shy of concieving, actually. I got pregnant in the middle of the war. Liir was born when the war ended; in fact, your Granda announced Liir's birth the night the treaty was signed. I'd gone into labor two nights earlier, and spent the majority of that night and the two days following, in labor. And while I was having your brother, the leaders of the tribes were drawing up a peace treaty---"

"I thought you said that Granda was there when Liir was born."

"He was." Elphaba said, chuckling. "He signed the treaty, and then handed it to a messanger with a message for the other leaders, saying that, 'His daughter-in-law had gone into labor, and his first grandchild was going to be born soon, and he was going to be there for the birth.' That he 'understood that peace was important to the tribes, and that he respected it, but that.....the birth of his son and daughter's child was more important, and that.....he'd promised Daddy and I that he'd be there for our child's birth, and that he was _not_ going to miss his grandson or daughter's entrance into the world.' And he kept his promise. He was there when Liir was born. He was there when I gave that final push. Your father and I had never been more relieved that Granda was there, than that night."

"Why?"

"Because," Elphaba started, a smile on her face. "Granda kept your Daddy calm."

"How?"

"Daddy was a nervous wreck, an absolute wreck when I went into labor. And Granda got him to calm down and focus on taking care of and supporting me. That's what was important, making sure I was calm so I didn't develop stress during the birth. Otherwise, if I had, _you_ wouldn't have an older brother looking out for you." She said, leaning over her daughter's shoulder and tapping her nose. Fae laughed.

"Why not? I wouldn't mind not having an older brother." Elphaba shook her head.

"What happened afterwards?"

"Granda died not long after Liir was born. Two weeks after. A heart attack. The....shamin said that....he lived long enough to see his grandson born, and that that was what he had wanted to see, the birth of his grandson. That, after that, his heart stopped, and he'd died happy. Knowing his son had a descendant to carry on the bloodline."

"What about me?"

"I think he would have been very proud to know he had a granddaughter as well. He was very proud of me, for producing such a healthy baby boy, that he told me a week after Liir's birth, that he _knew_ that I would have more babies, and that they'd all be strong and healthy."

"Babies? But.....you only had me."

"I know." She finished brushing Fae's hair, and got up, allowing her child to climb under the blanket.

"Night Mama." She said, kissing her mother gently.

"Goodnight my darling." Elphaba whispered, holding Fae close. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mama."

Then, she kissed Fae's forehead, and left, turning out the light. As she closed the door, she jumped, startled by Fae.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Listening." She said as the two went back to Fae's room.

"Hey Mama. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course my sweet." Elphaba said, once they'd reached Fae's room.

"You said that Granda said you'd have more babies. What did he mean by... 'more babies'?" Elphaba blushed, and glanced at her stomach, before placing a gentle hand on it. She then patted Fae's cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, my darling." She whispered, heading back to her room.

Fae stared after her, mouth open, the whole conversation suddenly making sense.


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89. Unison Thoughts**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**A/N: Vinkun: My love, my heart, my queen. My darling, I know you're strong, I know you're independent, but you're also weak now. Kumbrican: You need to rest. Please, my love, if you won't rest for me, rest for our daughter. Vinkun: She needs you, she needs her mother to be strong for her. Please, my darling. is the translation for Fiyero's words. He starts speaking in Vinkun, and the switches to Kumbrican before going back to Vinkun, to calm Elphaba.**

**A/N: Am currently listening to Man in the Mirror. R.I.P. Michael Jackson. You'll be missed, but you're boundary breaking music will live on.**

**Thanks to Elphaba1Fan and Akasharouge for reviewing 88.**

Four weeks passed.

Elphaba's fever had broken, and the swelling in her eyes had gone down, allowing her to see again. She was still weak, but getting stronger.

"How are you doing, love?" Fiyero asked, coming into the room one warm afternoon.

"Can I please get up now, Yero? I'm fine. My fever broke, I'm fine." Elphaba begged from her position in the pillows.

Over the last few days, whenever Elphaba had wanted to go somewhere or do something, Fiyero had scooped her into his arms and carried her. She'd taken it for the first few days, but now she was sick of it. She was strong, independent. She was a _grown woman_, for Oz sake!

Her husband sighed and sat down next to her.

"If you think you're ready, love." Elphaba nodded violently, so violently that Fiyero was half afraid her brain stem would snap in the process. "All right, love. Calm down before you hurt yourself." Fiyero said, chuckling.

He got off the bed and pulled the covers off her, before helping her sit up and scoot to the end of the bed.

"I got it, Yero." She said, putting her feet on the ground and pushing herself up. She stood on shaky legs, and tentatively put a foot out, taking a step. She looked up at her husband, a smile on her face.

"Fiyero is Elphie--" Glinda's voice broke through the silence, and Elphaba saw Glinda, Nessa, Boq, the kids, and the staff crowded in the doorway. Slowly, they slipped into the room. "Elphie, you're--"

Elphaba ignored her. She took another step, and her legs gave out, weak from days of bedrest. She crumpled, and would have hit the floor, if Fiyero hadn't caught her. He pulled her to her feet, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Careful love."

"I'm fine, Yero."

"Your legs are still weak. You need to build up your strength." He told her, as he led her back to the bed.

"I'm never going to build up my strength if I spend the rest of my life in bed, Yero. I need to get up and walk around. I don't need you to carry me everywhere." She told him, as he sat her on the edge. He sighed, and knelt in front of her, taking her hands.

"Fae, my love, I know how you feel--"

"No, you don't! You don't know how I feel! You don't know what it feels like to be carried everywhere by your husband. Or....what it feels like to see everyone else walking around and not being able to do it yourself. It's torture, Yero. Seeing your husband leave to meet with the leaders, and having to stay in bed and miss it because you're too weak. Listening to your son and his fiancee plan their wedding, and not being there to help them. You have no idea of what it's like to be _totally, completely_ _dependent on your husband _when you've always been independent of anyone. It's hell, Yero."

She reached out and lifted his chin, to look into his eyes.

"Yero, my husband, my king, my love, I love you with all my heart. All my soul. I love you with every fiber of my being, but.....I just.....I'm not used to being taken care of. I'm used to taking care of myself. I'm used to taking care of you and Liir and Fae....And I know you want to take care of me, you've been wonderful.....but.....Yero.....up until I married you, I'd always looked out for myself. I wasn't used.....to being loved. I didn't know love- true love- until I met you. I'm independent Yero, you know that. You knew that when I married you---"

"I know. And I've never tied you down, Fae. I've always let you take care of yourself, of all of us. I've let you be independent, let you be rash and wild, the way only you can. But love, when you got sick, and I saw how weak you became....Fae, I.....I was afraid I'd lose you. I came so close to losing you back at Shiz, that.....honey I swore to myself that I'd never take that risk again. I love you, Fae."

"I love you too, Yero. I loved you enough to give myself to you back at Shiz. I loved you enough to give you two gorgeous children. I love you enough to rule a country with you, but I _need_ my freedom. I _need _my independence. I need to be able to do as I please _without_ help. Please Yero, I know you love me, and I know you respect me enough to value my opinion, but I don't need to be taken care of like an infant. Yero, I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself."

"I know you're a grown woman, Fae. I'm not that dumb."

"I never said you were. Yero, my love, my king, you're the smartest man I know. I'm so honored to rule by your side, to be your queen. I love you, and only you. Yero, I never stopped-"

"I didn't say you did, Fae. I'm just worried about you."

She reached down and laced her fingers through his, their wedding rings clinking softly together. Subconsiously, Fiyero began stroking the back of his wife's hand, as he had done so many times before. The soft rhythm seemed to calm her, and she physically relaxed. A sigh escaped her, and she closed her eyes, before opening them and taking a deep breath. She leaned down, pressing her forehead gently against his, and the two stayed still for several minutes, communicating only through their hearts.

The Vinkun King and Queen were unlike any royals seen before or since in Oz. One, being the son of royalty, and the other being of foreign, common blood, daughter of a Munchkin governor. Elphaba was skilled in the ways of magic, and had early on in the marriage, picked up the ancient magic of the Arjiki tribe, making her more powerful than any sorceress since. Fiyero was skilled in the ways of the hunt and battle, he was fair and strong, protective of not only his family, but his tribe. He showed the tribe how to accept, by marrying Elphaba, and accepting her into the royal family.

With her green skin and raven hair, Elphaba was seen as an oddity-at first-the perfect match for a prince that was just as odd, in the fact that he preferred dancing to foreign affairs. But Elphaba's presence in court had soon set Fiyero straight. They had learned the ways of the royal court together, grown together, and soon, their family had grown also, with Liir's birth. Six years later, the young rulers had welcomed their daughter, and the whole of Oz rejoiced. The Vinkun royal family may have been seen as odd by foreignors, but it was soon discovered that they were just like any other family.

A loving one.

"_Mi amore, Mi coure, Mi regina. Mi amata, io sapere sei forte, io sapere sei indipendente, ma sei anche debole ora. Tu devoir sur se reposer. Mon amour, s'il vous plait, si tu ne devoir pas resposer pour moi, resposer pour notre fille. Lei esigenze tu, lei esigenze suo madre a essere forte per suo. Per favore, mi amata."_

Elphaba nodded, and allowed Fiyero to pull the covers back, before laying back among the pillows. The others watched, as Fiyero tucked his wife in, and then settled on the edge of the bed, taking her hand gently. He leaned down and pressed his nose to hers, gently placing butterfly kisses on her cheeks.

For all their differences, for all their similarities, for all the apprehension the court and the rest of Oz gave them, for all the love they had for their country, they had just as much, if not more, for their family, and for each other. For, even when they said nothing, they thought alike, sharing unison thoughts, unison hearts. They were the only pair who shared unspoken love through butterfly kisses, and spoken love through whispered words in the Vinkun, Kumbrican, and Lurlinian tongues.

They were the only royal pair in all history, who loved deeply.

And they loved deep enough for all of Oz.


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90. Blocked Memories**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

Nine months passed, and it was clear that Elphaba was going to have another baby.

She had done fine during the pregnancy, both she and the baby were healthy. It seemed as though she and Fiyero would welcome another healthy baby girl to their loving family.

However, it was not to be.

Elphaba's water broke on May 29th.

The labor seemed to be going well, Elphaba was calm, the baby wasn't stressed.

"You're welcoming another baby into this family. Are you excited?" Musetta asked. Fae nodded.

"I'm gonna be a big sister. Do you have any sisters Fabla?" Fae asked, turning to the older girl. She shook her head.

"No. Just my brother and I."

The labor progressed, and Elphaba transitioned quickly into active labor. Fiyero stayed by her side, rubbing her back and whispering to her softly. Elphaba did as told, following her body's instructions. She let out a cry, and placed a hand on her stomach.

"What is it? Elphaba, what's wrong?"

"S....Something's wrong."

"What do you mean something's wrong?" Musetta asked.

"With the baby. Musetta, I know something's wrong." Elphaba cried out, groaning as she pushed.

"What's wrong Mama?" Fae asked, reaching out to brush her mother's hair away from her face. Elphaba pulled away. "Fabla, what's wrong with Mama?" Fae asked, turning to the older girl, who shook her head.

"I don't....know."

Elphaba labored for two days, and finally, her daughter entered the world on May 31st. Elphaba let out a scream, as she gave one last push, and felt her child enter the world. Taking a deep breath, she cradled her new born daughter in her arms.

No cry.

"What's wrong? Why isn't she crying?" Elphaba screamed, looking up at her mother-in-law. Musetta slowly reached out to Elphaba.

"Elphaba, honey, let me see her." The cord had all ready been cut, and Elphaba held her child in her arms. Gently, Musetta took the baby in her arms, and turned away from her daughter-in-law.

"No!" Elphaba screamed, and reached out, taking her child back in her arms and holding her against her chest.

"Elphaba, honey--"

"She's not breathing. _Why isn't she breathing_?"

"Elphaba---Elphaba----Elphaba!" The young queen looked up into her mother-in-law's eyes. "She was stillborn. I'm sorry sweetheart."

Tears welled in her daughter-in-law's eyes, and she looked down at the baby in her arms.

Tan skin, black hair, and most likely blue eyes. The baby was still in her mother's arms, not like Fae or Liir had been when they'd been born.

"No. No. No!" Her cries broke the silence, and she rocked her child. Fiyero pulled Elphaba into his arms, and kissed her hair.

Fae watched silent. She didn't remember her mother having another baby. Mama never mentioned it; Daddy didn't, Grandmama didn't, Liir didn't. Her aunts didn't mention it.

"Mama?" Fae looked up, to see her twelve-year-old self move to her mother, and reach out, gently laying a hand on the baby's arm.

"_No! Get away from her_!" Elphaba screamed, shoving her older daughter away roughly. Fae closed her eyes, taking deep breaths, and when she opened them, Musetta had taken the baby from Elphaba and wrap her in a white sheet. Her mother was sobbing in her father's arms. She watched her younger self back away, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"You killed her." Everyone looked up, to see the young crown princess standing by the door, hurt on her face and tears in her eyes.

"What did you say, darling?" Musetta asked. She had given the young child to one of the servants, asking for her to be placed in a coffin, and to prepare a grave.

"You killed her. You killed the baby." The servants had helped Elphaba to the bed, and cleaned her up. "You let her die. She was fine and then you killed her!"

Elphaba winced, but didn't respond.

"You said that Granda had said that you'd have healthy babies. And she was healthy and then you killed her! You lied! You promised she'd be healthy, and you lied!" Fae screamed, pulling the door open and fleeing before anyone could stop her.

Elphaba had closed her eyes and turned from her children, sobs wracking her body. Fiyero sat next to her, pulled her into his arms, whispering softly. Musetta moved to her daughter-in-law, and sat on the bed, before speaking to Fae.

"Fabla, would you go get Fae, please?"

The older girl nodded and left. As she closed the door, she tried to remember having a younger sister.

Nothing.

Unless......

She gasped, and leaned against the door, grabbing her stomach. The revelation made her sick.

.....she'd blocked the memory.


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91. A Child's Stone**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to James Birdsong and Elphaba1Fan for reviewing 90. **

Elphaba was able to get up and move around by herself by the end of the week. At the end of two weeks, she was able to attend meeting and sit through it without growing weak. By the time three weeks rolled around, she was back to her usual self- reading in the library, helping the cook and her staff in the kitchen, wandering the gardens in the early afternoon light. She was smiling and laughing again, chatting with Glinda about fashion or discussing the affiars of Munchkinland with Nessa. She'd discuss great Ozian literature with Boq, helped Candle and Liir plan the wedding, and spent time whispering with Fiyero again.

However, she had also become distant from the others. At first, no one noticed, but soon, they all became increasingly aware that Elphaba was pulling away from them. She'd get far away looks in her eyes, or spend time looking out the window. She'd curl into a side of the sofa or armchair, and play with loose strands of her hair. Fiyero at first attributed it as the last affects of the flu, but it soon became apparent that something else was bothering his queen.

So finally, one evening after dinner, Fiyero approached her.

His hands slid down her sides, and around her waist, pulling her gently too him. Her breath caught in a gasp, and she jumped.

"Did I scare you? I seem to have that affect on people." He whispered in her ear, before kissing her neck gently. Elphaba choked out a soft sob, tears gliding down her cheeks. She reached up and brushed them off her cheek, sobbing quietly. Fiyero gently pulled away and looked at her. "Fae? What's wrong love?"

No response.

Gently, his placed a soft kiss on her neck, and then gently rested his forehead against her temple.

"Tell me, sweetheart. What's got you so upset?"

"No!" Elphaba cried out, ripping herself from his embrace. She fled the castle, and rushed to the garden, leaving Fiyero and everyone else in stunned silence.

Breaking into a run, Elphaba gathered her skirts and rushed through the rose garden. Her feet soon brought her to the family cemetery. As she pushed the wrought iron gate open, her eyes scanned the old stones for one in particular. Taking shaking breaths, she moved towards it, skirting around the stone of Fiyero's great-grandfather. She passed by Amanida Merkin, Fiyero's aunt, who married Prince Merkin of the Kentanin and then died at age eighteen. Her death had been caused when poison had been slipped into the food of the Kentanin royal family, killing all of them.

Her skirt billowed out behind her, and snagged on a jagged part of Prince Irji's stone, the son of King Sarqu, Fiyero's great-great-great-great-great-grandfather. Elphaba tugged, and landed on her knees. The fall knocked the wind out of her. She stayed on the ground for a few minutes, catching her breath, and then got up slowly, before turning around and yanking at her skirt. The material ripped, and Elphaba then dropped the skirt, and continued on.

Finally, she made it to the desired stone. Collapsing on her knees, her eyes took in the small headstone.

White marble, with a little marble bouquet of roses on top. Elphaba's eyes ran down the front of the headstone.

Melena Linda Tiggular

May 31st, 1899

Beloved daughter, sister, and granddaughter

May you rest with the angels

Tears tumbled down her cheeks, as she wrapped her arms around herself. Letting out a sob, she rocked back and forth, her heart breaking.

Two hours later, footsteps disturbed the ground behind her. She didn't look up. The footsteps stopped, and soon, she felt hands resting on her arms. She choked out a sob, as Fiyero knelt behind her, and wrapped her tightly in his arms. He didn't say anything, but rested his chin on her shoulder, and kissed her ear.

"My darling."

"Y--Yero?"

"Yes, my love?" He whispered. Elpaba turned, reavealing long, red welts on her cheeks.

"W---Why did he have to take her?" She cried, breaking down completely.

He didn't say a thing, but pulled her into his arms, and rocked her gently back and forth, running his fingers through her hair in a comforting rhythm.


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92. Emotions Run High**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

The funeral was a quiet one, with only the family attending.

Fae didn't.

She watched from her bedroom window.

_There's no point in attending something you don't even remember._ Fae thought.

She turned back to her book. However the words blurred in front of her, and she soon put it away. It was only when she heard the door to her parent's room close that she left her room.

Fae poked her head out the door in time to see her mother leave her room, her twelve-year-old self following.

"I don't want to discuss this, Fae."

"Why not? Why won't you just admit it?"

"Admit what?" Elphaba cried, storming down the hall.

"That you_ killed my baby sister_!"

Elphaba whirled on her heel, her eyes blazing. In four quick strides, she was in front of her daughter, and in the blink of an eye, she'd given Fae a good slap across the face. The child cried out, and clutched her cheek.

_"You murderer! I hate you!" _

And with that, Fae turned on her heel and fled to her room, the door slamming. Elphaba stood, hand over her mouth, tears sliding down her cheek.

She and Fiyero didn't believe in striking their children. They'd always used strong discussions to discipline them, never physical abuse. And now she'd broken her own rule.

"Mama?" Fae's voice broke through Elphaba's self-hatred. The young queen looked up at her daughter, and promptly broke down. "I...I'm sorry."

Fae moved towards her mother, and reached out to take her hand, but Elphaba pulled away, rushing back to her room. The door slammed, leaving Fae in the hall, confused.


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93. The Mermaid Pool II**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to Elphaba1Fan and Akasharouge for reviewing 92.**

**Question: How could 12 year old Fae believe her mother killed her baby sister?**

**Answer: She doesn't understand that something went wrong during Elphaba's pregnancy, that caused her sister to be stillborn. For all her travels, Fae's been sheltered most of her life, and so believing that her mother killed her baby sister is a way for her to cope with the loss, because no one told her what really happened. All she knows is that the baby died, but she doesn't know how because everyone has been basically keeping her in the dark, so blaming her mother is her way of dealing with it. It's her way of accepting the death, even if it is an irrational way of accepting it. But don't worry, all will be explained soon....**

They returned to Shiz.

The girls had to get back for classes, and Fiyero believed it would be good for Elphaba to get out of the Vinkus for a while. After settling in their hotel room, Fiyero dragged Elphaba out to the small cafe near Shiz, and for an hour or so, Fiyero had the girl he'd fallen in love with back.

When they got to Shiz, however, everything changed.

"Classes don't start until Monday, so we have today, tomorrow, and Sunday to do nothing but relaxify." Makinla said, collapsing among her many pink pillows.

"_Or_, we can continue looking for Fae." Anakinsa replied, perching on the end of Makinla's bed. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Anakin, we've looked. And every attempt has been fruitless. You're starting to sound like Fae. We have three days where we don't have classes, enjoy it." Anakin rolled her eyes, and turned her attention to her aunt.

"Auntie Fabla? Are you okay?"

Elphaba ignored her. The queen wandered back and forth between the bathroom and the rest of the dorm, absentmindedly picking up a bottle of oil or a book every once in a while. Fiyero watched his wife curiously, concern in his eyes.

"Fae? Are you okay love?"

Finally, Elphaba stopped her wandering, and turned to her husband. She clutched her broom in hand. She looked every bit the fabled 'Wicked Witch'.

"I'm gonna....go for a quick broom ride. Want to come, Yero?" She asked. She seemd slightly disjointed from the others, but Fiyero chalked it up to stress. He slowly shook his head.

"No thanks love. I think I'll stay here."

"Okay." Elphaba shrugged, and moved past her husband to the window. On impulse, he reached out and grabbed her arm, turning her towards him.

"Yes?"

"Nothing love. Just...be careful....and don't stay out too long."

"I won't. I promise." She whispered, kissing him gently, before going to the window and pushing it open. Fiyero watched as she It took that one moment to get a good look at his wife's eyes. There was something shining in them, and he didn't like it.

Insanity.

Finally, Elphaba landed near the pool.

She moved to the water's edge, and knelt down, setting her broom next to her.

Two eyes, then nothing. Then, the mermaid sat in front of her, resting on the rock a few feet away.

Elphaba held out her hand, mimicking the mermaid.

_What do you desire?_

Elphaba didn't blink. Didn't breath.

_Death._

_Very well._

Elphaba didn't focus, not this time. She let the mermaid lead her into the water. With one good tug, the mermaid had pulled Elphaba into the murky depths. The heaviness of her skirt collected water faster, and it pulled her down. She didn't register the sting of water on her skin, she just let it consume her.

Fiyero checked the clock.

Elphaba had been gone far too long.

"Stay here, I'lll send for help if something's happened."

"Where are you going?" Glinda cried, as Fiyero fled the dorm. "Fiyero!"

Quickly, he raced out of Shiz, and towards the mermaid pool. The first thing he saw when he got there, was the broom.

Elphaba's broom was laying on the ground, but Elphie was no where to be found. His eyes wandered to the pool. Thinking quickly, he pulled his jacket off, and then dived into the pool. Quickly, he searched for her.

No sign.

As he went deeper, he kept his eyes open for Elphaba.

Then, he found her.

BY the time he broke the surface, Elphaba in his arms, his heart was in his throat. As he climbed onto the edge with her in his arms, the mermaid broke the surface, and watched.

_She wanted this._

Fiyero met her eyes.

_No, she didn't. She'd never choose death. Never._

_You obviously don't know her well enough to know what she desires. She desired death. She wanted this. _

_You're wrong._

He sat on the bank, trying to resusitate her with CPR. When nothing happened, he stood, scooped her into his arms, and rushed back to the dorm.

"Glinda! Glinda! Open up! Hurry!"

The door opened, and Glinda gasped, to see Fiyero soaking wet with Elphaba in his arms.

"Fiyero, what happened?" Glinda cried.

"She was in the mermaid pool." Fiyero said, laying her on Fae's bed. He sat next to her, pulled out his pocket knife, and then cut away her dress.

"Fiyero, what are you doing?" Nessa asked, wheeling closer.

"We need to get this off her, before the water gets to any more of her skin. Glinda, grab a towel and oil, hurry!" Fiyero ordered.

"Dad? Is--"

"Not now, Liir!" When he'd taken the dress off, they saw that Elphaba's skin was starting to bruise. The skin on her face got the worst of it.

"Here Fiyero." Glinda said, handing him the oils and towel.

"Liir, dab the oil on your mother skin." His son did as told, as Fiyero gave his wife CPR. "Come on Fae, breathe!"

Breathe, compress, breathe, compress.

Over and over.

Finally, Elphaba gasped, choking on water. She struggled to sit up, reached for the trash can, which Boq handed her, and coughed up water into the can.

"Fae?" Fiyero whispered, once she'd finished. She turned to him, weak, but alive.

"Y....Yero....why....." He hushed her, and pulled her into his arms, burying his face in her damp hair.

"Thank Oz, I thought we'd lost you there for a moment."

"For a moment there, you did." She whispered into his chest.


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94. The Queen's Soprano**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to Elphaba1Fan for reviewing 93.**

A week passed.

Things had quieted down. Fae avoided all confrontation with herself or Elphaba.

Better to be safe than sorry.

So it was on Thursday when Fae went down to the library to find her mother picking out a tune on the piano in the corner near the far right window. Gently, Fae closed the door behind her and listened to her mother pluck the keys. She crept to the armchair near the piano, and settled on the arm of it. Elphaba paid her no mind.

It wasn't until Fiyero placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump, that she realized how wrapped up she'd become in her mother's playing. She looked back at Fiyero, and he smiled at her, squeezing her shoulder gently.

_"It felt like spring time  
On this February morning  
In the courtyard  
Birds were singing your praise  
I'm still recalling things you said  
To make me feel alright  
I carried them with me today  
Now_

_As I lay me down to sleep  
This I pray  
That you will hold me dear  
Though I'm far away  
I'll whisper your name  
Into the sky  
And I will wake up happy"_

Elphaba's tune carried through the closed library door, into the other rooms, and soon brought everyone from the rest of the family to the staff to the library door. Soon, the door opened, and the others crept into the room, gathering around, or sitting on the sofa and chairs. Some of them even settled on the floor. They were quiet, all listening to the queen's lilting, strong, breathtaking voice soar through the air.

_"I wonder why I feel so high  
Though I am not above the sorrow  
Heavy hearted  
Till you call my name  
And it sounds like church bells  
Or the whistle of a train  
On a summer evening  
I'll run to meet you  
Barefoot barely breathing_

_As I lay me down to sleep  
This I pray  
That you will hold me dear  
Though I'm far away  
I'll whisper your name  
Into the sky  
And I will wake up happy"_

Fae had tears sliding down her cheeks, and she reached up to wipe them away. She looked over her shoulder, to see her father wiping away his own tears. He settled in the arm chair and gently rubbed Fae's back. It was a major comfort to her, and she reached up, grasping her father's hand. Gently, he squeezed her hand reassuringly. Fae had slipped into the room; she leaned against the door, trying hard to ignore her mother's voice.

_"It's not too near for me  
Like a flower I need the rain  
Though it's not clear to me  
Every season has its change  
And I will see you  
When the sun comes out again_

_As I lay me down to sleep  
This I pray  
That you will hold me dear  
Though I'm far away  
I'll whisper your name  
Into the sky  
And I will wake up happy."_

Finally, Elphaba finished, the last note fading, and she turned, to see her audience wiping tears from their eyes. She paled instantly, and got up to flee, embarrassed by her singing. Fiyero got up, and followed, grabbing her wrist before she could reach the door leading to the study. He turned her slowly, lifted her chin to look in her eyes, and silently, reached out, taking her hand. He gently placed her hand on his chest, over his heart, and met her eyes.

_You aren't the only one grieving, love._

Elphaba choked out a sob, and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder, sobs wracking her body.

Finally, she cried.

Elphaba hadn't cried at the funeral, she hadn't cried after the funeral. She'd kept her distance from everyone, put on a strong face, played the dispassionate card, if only to protect her children from the heartache. Now, however, she'd broken. She'd let her feelings show, leaving her vulnerable.

Fiyero saw it, and let her grieve.

Silently, the staff left, letting the family grieve together. Liir patted his mother's shoulder, hugged her, and returned to his studies. Musetta kissed her daughter-in-law's hair and left to oversee the servants. Fiyero's sisters returned to their afternoon tea in the parlor, after giving their brother and sister-in-law both a hug and kiss each. Only Fae stayed, perched on the arm of the chair, wiping tears off her cheeks. Her twelve-year-old self stayed hidden against the door, unnoticed by her parents. When Elphaba had calmed down, she kissed her husband gently, and returned to the piano. Slowly, she plucked out another tune; a tune Fae knew well. Soon, however, she began to sing, almost cautiously.

_"Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high.  
There's a land that I heard of Once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue.  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true."_

Fae let out a soft sob, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She pushed herself from the door, and moved to the armchair. Fiyero looked up, to see his daughter standing in front of him, and he reached out for her; instead of giving him her hand, she climbed into her father's lap, and snuggled into him, burying her face in his chest. He rubbed his daughter's back, gently, in the rhythm of the piano.

_"Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops, Away above the chimney tops.  
That's where you'll find me."_

Fae took a shaky breath, she remembered her mother singing this song to her as a child, before bed. She remembered crawling into her mother's lap as a toddler, and curling into her embrace, as Elphaba wrapped her in her arms. She remembered the steady rhythm of the rocking chair, and her mother's fingers running gently through her hair; feeling the vibrations in her mother's chest, hearing her mother's heartbeat in her ear. She closed her eyes, imagining the rocker in the corner of her room. She could almost feel herself climbing into Elphaba's lap, cuddling into her arms.

_"Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly. Birds fly over the rainbow,  
Why then - oh, why can't I?  
If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow,  
Why, oh, why can't I?"_

When the last note faded, Fae opened her eyes. Elphaba was still sitting at the piano, wiping tears from her eyes. She stood, removing herself from the instrument, and passed by the otehr three. Silently, she reached out and patted Fae's cheek, before leaving the room. The door closed softly behind her, as she headed to the cemetery.


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95. Worry**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to Elphaba1Fan, and -greenTARDISgal- for reviewing 94.**

Fiyero kept an eye on Elphaba for the next few days.

It was one early morning, around four, when Fiyero was jolted awake. He reached out for Elphaba, and only grasped air. Eyes still blurry from sleep, he looked around, finding his wife missing. Panic set in, and he sprang out of bed, grabbed his robe, and threw it on, before rushing to the door and throwing it open. He raced down the hallway, and reached for the doorknob, when he heard a voice break through his panic.

"You don't have to worry, Yero. I didn't go anywhere. Just the kitchen."

The former Crown Prince turned, to see his wife sitting on the sofa, a single light on the end table on. She held a cup of raspberry tea in her hands, her robe wrapped tightly around her, her long raven hair tumbling down her back and shoulders in sleep-wrought tangles. Her eyes were red, and her voice tired and thick with tears. She rested an elbow on the arm of the sofa, and pressed her lips against her knuckles, thinking.

Fiyero relaxed, and went to her. He stopped in front of her, and sighed.

"What are you doing up?" He whispered.

"Could ask you the same question." Elphaba replied, the words muffled against her fingers. He sat next to her, and watched her quietly for a few minutes.

"Is it Fae?" He asked softly.

Elphaba sighed, and leaned forward, setting her cup on the coffee table before turning to him.

"What if she never comes home?"

He sighed, and opened his arms to her; Elphaba gratefully snuggled into his embrace. Gently, he kissed her hair.

"She'll come home, love. She has to. You did. Or have you forgotten?" He asked, chuckling softly at the end.

"I know. But I was.....screwed up. I thought I'd lost my mind for good." She sat up, and reached out, cupping his face gently. "And then you saved me."

He smiled softly, before gently kissing her palm.

"And we'll be here to save Fae, if she needs saving." Elphaba nodded against his chest.

"I hope so." He kissed her hair, and gently began singing to her softly, a tune she'd sung to Fae as she rocked her to sleep.

_"Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high.  
There's a land that I heard of Once in a lullaby.  
Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue.  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true."_

He sang until her breathing became even, then he got up and carried her back to bed.


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96. Forgiven**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Thanks to Elphaba1Fan and -greenTARDISgal- for reviewing 95.**

The next morning, Fae awoke and went out into the hall.

The castle slept like the dead. Quietly, Fae slipped back into her room, and went to the window. As she pulled back the curtains, she caught sight of someone making their way through the gardens. Even from this distance she could make out the figure's distinct silhouette.

Elphaba.

"Mama?" Without a second thought, Fae hurried to the closet, and pulled on her cape. She then snuck out of her room and into her mother's room, grabbing the broom; making sure she didn't wake her father.

She returned to her room, opened the window, and climbed onto the windowsill. She said the short incantation to make the broom fly, and then jumped.

She landed as her mother had taught her, sidesaddle on her mother's broom. She clutched the handle, hugging it to her chest as she flew towards her mother. She tried hard to land as quietly as she could, but instead, landed in a bush, tumbling off the broom and smack into the prickly leaves.

When she finally climbed out, picking leaves and twigs out of her hair, she found that she'd landed near the family cemetery. The only time she'd ever been to the cemetery, was just after she'd turned sixteen, when Farenta, her Aunt Sarima's daughter, was buried. She'd been killed when her horse had thrown her. She'd managed to survive the fall, and had started to crawl away, when the horse stepped down, crushing her skull. It was a quick death, an instant killing. She'd been Fae's age.

Sixteen.

Fae's mother had found her. Elphaba had brought her horse out for a short run, and when she'd gotten to the field, come across Farenta. Elphaba had sent the horse back to get Fiyero and the others, and they'd brought Farenta back to the castle. It had broken Sarima's heart when she discovered her daughter.

Elphaba and Fiyero had requested Sarima and Ketmin's presence in the library, and then told them gently about Farenta's death. Fae remembered listening at the library door, hearing her aunt's screams. She remembered scrambling back from the door, watching as her Uncle Manek helped her aunt upstairs.

Now, she slipped into the cemetery, passing her great-aunt's stone; her grandfather, King Manzel's, stone; she gently ran her hand along the blank stone that would- in four years' time- hold her cousin Farenta's name and dates. Finally, she made it to her mother, sneaking up silently behind her.

"How did you find me?" Elphaba asked. Fae stopped.

"I saw you from my window." She said, joining her. Elphaba nodded, her eyes going to the stone. "And how did you know it was me?"

A small smile graced Elphaba's lips for the briefest of seconds.

"You're like your father. He may _think_ he's being quiet, but he's really not. He always does something to alert me to his presence. You're not much different. That landing you made wasn't exactly smooth, my sweet." Elphaba said, chuckling softly. Fae blushed. "And what were you thinking, taking my broom without permission?" Fae paled, her eyes widened.

"H...how did you--"

"I'm your mother. I may not be the mother you remember, but I'm still your mother." Her eyes never left the stone. Fae's eyes followed.

Melena Linda Tiggular

May 31st, 1899

Beloved daughter, sister, and granddaughter

May you rest with the angels

"Melena?" Fae asked, confused.

Elphaba nodded.

"For my mother."

Fae nodded. Elphaba dropped to her knees, and Fae knelt next to her.

"I didn't kill her. Something went wrong. The....the shaman said that she....that she had a hole in her heart, and that she died instantly. That she felt no pain." Elphaba said, sobs starting to wrack her body.

"Melena?"

"Yes, your sister." Elphaba dropped her head, and choked out a sob, before looking up at Fae. "She was my daughter. I love her like I love you. But my heart's breaking, because you think it's my fault."

"Mama, I don't--" _You do. You're twelve, you don't understand._ "Mama, it's not your fault. No one knew what was wrong. And if you had, there was nothing you could do."

"You've never forgiven me."

_To return to your time, you must accept the heart of another._

Tears slid down Fae's cheeks, and she wrapped her mother in her arms.

"That's because I didn't know what happened. I didn't understand. But I do now. And I forgive you, Mama. I forgive you." Elphaba let out a sob, and buried her face in her daughter's hair.

Gently, Fae rubbed Elphaba's back, kissing her hair, humming softly to her.

"I forgive you, Mama. I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. And it wasn't Daddy's. It was nothing either of you did. I know that now. And I'm sorry I blamed you." Fae said, pulling away. She looked up to the sound of the gate opening. Fae slipped in, and scanned the cemetery for her mother.

Fae and Elphaba stood, and Fae left to get the broom. She watched as her twelve-year-old self joined Elphaba. They talked for a few minutes, and then Fae left decided to join them.

"Fae." She reached out and grabbed her younger self's arm.

"What is it, Fabla?"

"Listen. It wasn't your mother's fault. The baby had a hole in her heart. There was nothing anyone could do."

"Why are you telling me this?" Fae asked, eying her.

"Because you need to know. Your mother had nothing to do with your sister dieing. Okay?" Fae nodded. Her older self smiled, and then gently passed by her to move to Elphaba. Fae wandered a few feet away to see her Granda's grave.

"Mama?" Elphaba looked up at her.

"What is it Fae?"

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. You're innocent. I tried to protect you." Elphaba whispered, cupping her daughter's cheek.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry I broke your heart. I didn't mean to, I didn't understand. I forgive you, Mama."

Elphaba wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"You do?"

Fae nodded.

"Yes." She whisperd, gently placing her hand on her mother's heart. "I forgive you." Gently, Elphaba placed her hand over her daughter's, and then pulled her into her embrace. Fae breathed in the scent of her mother's hair, savoring the scent. Elphaba placed a loving kiss in her daughter's hair, and then rested her forehead against Fae's.

"I love you, my sweet."

"I love you too, Mama."

When Fae returned to her mother thirty minutes later, Fabla was gone, and Elphaba was standing at her daughter's grave alone.

"Mama?" The queen looked up, to see Fae standing on the edge of the plot. Elphaba gave her a watery smile, and opened her arms; the child ran into them, and threw her arms around her mother's waist. She pressed her cheek into her mother's chest, as Elphaba wrapped her tightly in her arms. "I'm sorry Mama." She sniffled. "I love you, Mama." Elphaba pressed a kiss on her daughter's crown, and stroked her hair.

"I know, baby. I love you too, Fae. I love you too."


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97. Home **

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**A/N: This story's almost over. 3 more chapters. **

**Thanks to Elphaba1Fan for reviewing 96.**

**And now, the moment you've been waiting for……**

Elphaba had stolen away to the dance studio the next afternoon. She needed to be alone.

She needed to dance.

The others let her be, giving her space. She stayed for two hours, getting caught up in the music, the rhythm of dance. When she finally returned, the others had gone to the cafeteria, getting something to bring back. Elphaba was left alone. She slipped into the bathroom, and changed out of her warmups. As she pulled the hair tie out of her hair, letting her long dark hair tumble in waves, she heard movement in the room.

Quietly, she set the tie on the edge of the sink, and slowly opened the door, picking up her dance bag as she went.

"Yero, that you? I know the lines are long, but how long does it take you all to get something to eat and then come back?" She asked, setting her dance bag down on the floor at Fae's desk, never turning around.

"Mama?"

Elphaba looked up, but never turned around.

"_Mama?_ Yero, I know you called me that when Fae and Liir were children, mainly because they were learning to talk, but, really Yero, they're grown adults now, there's no need for you---"

Elphaba had been turning around as she spoke, and she stopped short, to see Fae sitting huddled next to her bed, arms around herself. The young girl had red welts running down her cheeks, and she was sniffling. The door opened at that moment, and Fiyero entered the others behind him.

"We're back love. We've got---" He trailed off, eyes widened at the sight of his daughter sitting on the floor. "Fae?" He whispered.

The teenager ignored him. Her eyes locked on Elphaba.

Elphaba. Her mother.

Not the younger woman Fae had gotten used to, but her mother, the mother she remembered.

Elphaba, with her long, raven hair, her snapping dark eyes. Her beautiful green skin, and her warm embrace. The woman who had sung her to sleep when she was a child, who had made cookies with the staff on Lurlinmas, and always made an extra couple of batches for the staff and servants. The woman who had taught her to fly a broom at eight, who had taught her to control her magic at ten, who spent most of her days outside, horseback riding or walking in the gardens, most of her nights in the library or in meeting. Who took time from being queen to be a wife and mother first, who treated her subjects like family.

But now, Fae saw the side of her mother she'd never seen. The side she'd gotten to know back in the past. The insecure young woman, the young, unsure queen, the woman who had birthed two healthy children, and buried a third. Who had taken the throne after the death of her father-in-law, who had relied on fortunetellers, who had been so terrified of her child losing her innocence, who blamed herself for her youngest child's death, and found it hard to accept that her daughter had forgiven her.

"M...mama?" Fae whispered, wiping tears off her cheeks. Slowly, she got up, and reached out tentatively. She was afraid to touch her mother, for fear she'd fade away. Almost robotic in her movements, Elphaba reached out and took her daughter's hand. The contact gave Fae courage.

_"Mama!"_ Fae cried, throwing herself into her mother's arms.

Elphaba stood shocked, her child holding tight to her. Fae wrapped her arms tight around her mother's neck, and buried her face in her mother's hair, sobs wracking her body. She breathed in her mother's scent, a scent distinct from the scent she'd gotten used to back in the past. Slowly, Elphaba began functioning again, and reached up to stroke her daughter's hair.

She couldn't believe it; Fae was back in her arms. She was holding her daughter again. It was a complete shock.

"Shh. Shh. Hush hush, my sweet. No more crying my sweet girl. No more. Now's not the time for tears." She whispered,moving to the bed. She sat down, pulling Fae onto it next to her, and then cradling her daughter in her arms.

The others watched, as mother held daughter, as Elphaba comforted Fae the only way a mother could. "Hush, my little one." Fae's sobs continued, and she burrowed into her mother's embrace.

"When you're old enough, I'll take you out. I'll take you on your first broom ride. But you'll have to hold tight to me, you sweet girl." She whispered, her mind returning to the night four months after Fae's birth, on Baxiana's birthday, when she'd gone in, cradled Fae, and fed her, singing softly to her before placing her back in her crib.

Then, softly, she began humming the tune she'd heard back in the corn exchange. The tune she sang to Fae every night from the moment of conception, from the moment of her birth. The song seemed to calm Fae for a few moments, before her harsh sobs started up again. Elphaba pulled Fae closer, kissing her daughter's hair, rubbing her back. She breathed in her daughter's scent, a scent she thought she'd never get to smell again.

Lavender and peaches.

Tears sprang to Elphaba's eyes, as she held her daughter close, and repeated the mantra over and over again, a chant without a tune.

"Shh. Hush my sweet. Hush my sweet girl."


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter 98. A Mother's Secret**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**A/N: Just 99 and 100 left.....**

**Thanks to Elphaba1Fan and -greenTARDISgal- for reviewing 97.**

After a few minutes, Elphaba got up, and pulled Fae to her feet, before grabbing her broom and leaving the dorm. The others followed, stopping outside Crage Hall and watching, as Elphaba climbed onto her broom, pulled Fae on behind her, and tightened her daughter's arms.

"Hold on to me. Arms around my waist, good girl." Elphaba said softly, glancing at the others. "Hold on my sweet." She told Fae, before kicking off. The two soared into the sky, until they were out of sight.

"Why?" Glinda asked.

"Because, this is something only Elphaba can fix." Fiyero told them.

"So, do you want to tell me about it?" Elphaba asked, when they had landed near the mermaid pool. Fae climbed off quickly, and hurried from her mother. Sighing, Elphaba climbed off her broom and stood, watching her daughter, the broom trailing the ground. Fae wrapped her arms around herself and turned away. Elphaba could hear her daughter sniffle, and knew she was crying.

"No."

Slowly, Elphaba walked up to her daughter, trying to reason with her.

"Fae--"

_"I SAID NO!" _Fae screamed, wheeling on Elphaba. Then, the young girl sat down on the grass, sobbing.

Almost hesitant in her steps, Elphaba cautiously moved to her child, and sat down next to her, setting the broom at her side. She didn't touch her, didn't hold her, didn't make any move towards her. With a lick of the lips and a sigh, she began to speak, carefully.

"I went to the future. When I was nineteen. Glinda accidently cast a spell during our Sorcery seminar, and I woke up in the future. My...future self found me. She…took me home, and took care of me." Elphaba said.

"What happened?" Fae asked, looking at her mother.

"I…..discovered that my future self was part of the Resistance-this, underground agency working to assassinate the Wizard. I met Daddy-or, his future self, rather. Oz he was gorgeous." Elphaba said, rolling her eyes, and giving her child a watery smile.

"And?"

"And...we had an affair...in that future. One evening, I...she...had to kill Morrible, and when that failed, I...._she_…..came home...to find…..me with Fiyero...and he was dead..." Elphaba choked out a sob, and wiped her eyes at the memory of that night. She looked down at her hands, before looking back at Fae. "Beaten to death by the Gale Force. After the force came back and took Fiyero, she....we fled to a monastery...and I discovered that...in that future, I was pregnant. With Liir."

Fae wiped her nose in an unladylike manner, and asked,

"What....what about me?"

It was now that Elphaba reached out and cupped her child's cheek, gently running her thumb over the apple of Fae's cheekbone, as tears slid down her own cheeks.

"You didn't exist. Fiyero and I had only concieved Liir, and...when Liir was born... I hated him." She turned away from her daughter, shame burning in her cheeks. "Because he reminded me of who I'd lost, who I'd loved."

"Daddy?"

The queen nodded.

"Yes. We stayed at the Cloister of Saint Glinda for ten years, and when the ten years were up, she took Liir and I to the Vinkus. We met Princess Nastoya, who turned out to be an Elephant living in the guise of a Yunamata princess. She told me about my prophecy."

"What was it?" Fae watched her mother's face, for any sign of emotion. Elphaba took a shaky breath.

"'You can't return until you change another.'" Elphaba stated, calm.

"What did it mean?"

"I didn't know then. I know now. I had to change myself to get home. To keep _that _future from happening."

"Did you?"

"Would I be here if I didn't?" Elphaba asked, looking at her fingers as she fiddled with her wedding ring. "While we were in the Vinkus, we...came back to see Nessa, and...she and her....._I_...we argued, and never saw each other again. When Nessa was crushed by a falling house, I went to the sight of the accident, and ran into Glinda. We got into an arguement, and never forgave each other. And, months later, Dorothy-the one who owned the house- came to kill me. And, she did."

Fae nodded.

"Did you--?"

Elphaba nodded.

"I did. I changed myself and my future, and when I got back, I....told Daddy I loved him.....we....had one night of passion, and soon, we got engaged....married, and when we graduated, I got pregnant with Liir."

"I know……I saw."

Elphaba raised her eyebrows.

"When I was in the past...I…….I saw you have Liir. And….I....I saw you have..... me." Elphaba nodded. "I....also...saw you have....Melena."

Her mother froze. Slowly, her dark eyes turned to her daughter.

"M....Melena? You know about....Melena?" Fae nodded.

"She was my little sister, Mama."

Elphaba nodded, and covered her mouth with her hand, tears running down her cheeks. Fae could hear her mother sobbing quietly.

"It wasn't your fault, Mama. I know that. And I forgave you. That's how I got home...I had to forgive you for Melena's death. And I did." She reached over and grabbed her mother's hands. "Mama, why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I did. But you blamed me."

"Not anymore, Mama. I love you, Mama." Fae whispered, wrapping her arms around her mother. Elphaba held her close, stroking her hair.

"I love you too, sweet girl. I love you too."

After a few moments, Elphaba calmed down, and pulled away, wiping her tears, when she remembered something.

_"You kissed Azel in the stable out behind the kitchen?!_" Elphaba asked. Fae paled, and backed away.

"How...how did you--"

"I _remember_ things. I _have a memory_. _I'm not stupid, Fae_!" Elphaba cried, climbing to her feet as Fae did the same, frightened. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the girl.

"But I told---" Fae started, backing up. Her mother followed. "I told.....back......Shiz......" She stopped and gave her mother her brightest smile; her father's smile. "I love you, Mama."

Elphaba glowered at her.

"I _really_ love you, Mama."

_"Fae Illnora Rose Tiggular!"_


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99. Another Changed**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**A/N: One more chapter..... :(**

**Thanks to Elphaba1Fan and -greenTARDISgal- for reviewing 98.**

Fiyero looked up, to see Elphaba and Fae perched on the broom in front of the girl's dorm window.

Fae was clinging to her mother, who sat calmly on the broom, waiting for the window to open. Once the glass panes were parted, she guided the broom towards the windowsill, and Fae let go of her mother, and reached out for her father, who helped her into the room.

"How'd it go?" He asked, as Elphaba leaped lithly from her broom into the dorm. She beckoned to the broom, and it followed, landing with a clatter at her feet, but not before rapping Fae smartly on the head.

Elphaba glared at the broom.

"That wasn't nice. Now, either you apologize, or I'll throw you into the sewer outside, where the rats can find you." Elphaba said, as the broom sulked, and went over, giving Fae a good wack in the ass and tripping her, before dropping at it's mistress's feet.

"Ow! What was that for?" Elphaba sighed. "That was rude. But, obviously that's all the answer we're gonna get out of you." She said, stepping over the now lifeless broom, and leaning down. She wrapped her arm around her daughter's waist, and helped her to her feet. Once her daughter was on her feet, Elphaba picked up the broom.

"Now, you better behave yourself, or I'm going to be using you for firewood this winter." Elphaba told the broom. She went over to the desk, and leaned the broom against Fae's desk, turning back to her daughter.

"I think it went we--" Elphaba was cut off, feeling the end of something poking her in the back. She looked over her shoulder, and rolled her eyes. The broom floated at waist level, waiting for her. "What do you want now?" Elphaba asked, hands on her hips. She watched the broom move to the open window, eyebrows raised. "Oh no. We just went out for a ride. We're not going out again."

It ignored her and floated out the window.

"Mama?" Fae asked, worried. Elphaba didn't speak, just moved to the window.

"All right. I'll bite. What do you want?" Elphaba asked, as the broom floated a foot away from the windowsill. "Oh your kidding."

"What? Elphie, what is it?" Glinda asked. Fae moved to her mother. Elphaba backed away from her daughter, and pulled on her hat.

"Mama?"

"I'll be right back, my sweet." Elphaba said, backing up against Fae's desk. She got a running start, and when she got to the window, she leaped. The others watched shocked, as Elphaba, skirts swirling out around her, landed on the broom. Once her hands grasped the wood, it shot off into the air, until she was a speck in the sky. Anakinsa hurried out of the dorm, the others following, Fae and Fiyero last. They gathered on the green, watching. Well, until they lost sight of her.

It didn't take long for them to catch sight of her again.

Elphaba let out a scream, at the exact same moment Fae turned, to see the girl and broom come towards her, and she ducked, just as Elphaba missed her head by an inch. Then, she turned, to see both girl and broom head for the wall of Crage Hall. They ricochted off said wall, and landed in a patch of flowers and bushes underneath.

Fae stood still, shocked, as her father rushed towards her mother. Slowly, Fae moved until she stood directly over Elphaba. The girl was sprawled on top of the pile, her cape wrapped around her, her hair fanning around her head. Slowly, Elphaba raised her eyes to Fae's and Fiyero's and smiled sheepishly.

"I guess my flying privileges are revoked, right?" She asked, as her husband helped her to her feet, and brushed her off. Then, she leaned down and scooped up her hat and broom.

"You all right, love?" He asked. She nodded.

"What was with the broom?" Fae asked.

"I don't know." Elphaba said.

"You're okay though, right Mama?" Fae asked. Elphaba nodded.

"I'm okay." Elphaba said, opening her arms. Fae rushed into them, and cuddled against her mother's chest. Sniffling caught the queen's attention. Slowly, Elphaba pulled away, and looked at her daughter. "What's wrong, baby girl?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad to be back. I missed you so much, Mama." Fae said, through her tears. Elphaba gave her a small smile, and pulled her closer.

Later that night, as the small group met in Fiyero and Elphaba's hotel room, Elphaba told them about the conversation she'd had with Fae.

"So everything's okay?" Glinda asked. Elphaba nodded. The conversation lasted long into the night, until Fiyero and Elphaba decided that the girls had to get back to Shiz. Then, Glinda, Nessa, and Boq escorted Mankinla and Anakinsa back to Shiz; Fae stayed with her parents, Liir agreed to take his sister back when she was ready.

Fae slipped into her parent's bedroom a few minutes later; her father and brother were discussing the wedding plans in the living room. Elphaba was sitting on the bed, in her nightgown, the hairbrush on the vanity. Silent, Fae picked up the brush, and went over to her mother. Elphaba looked up at her, and reached out for the brush. Fae shook her head, and sat behind her mother, gently pulling the long raven strands hanging over her mother's shoulders, until they hung down her back.

Then, she began the steady, gentle rhythm of brushing her hair.

Elphaba let her, silent.

"Mama?"

"Yes Fae?"

"Did you miss me, when I was gone?"

"Deeply." Elphaba said. Fae nodded.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"I....I know Melena's death wasn't your fault. I'm sorry."

Elphaba sighed, and turned, taking the brush from her daughter's hand.

"Apology accepted. And I'm sorry I didn't.....that I didn't tell you....that I...."

"I get it Mama. Apology accepted." Fae said, tears sliding down her cheeks, as she threw her arms around her mother's neck.

"Fae, time to head back--" Liir stopped in the doorway, watching through the half open doorway. Fiyero came up behind him.

"Let's have her stay here tonight, Liir. We can take her back in the morning." He whispered, squeezing his son's shoulder. Liir nodded, and slipped back into the living room. Fiyero stayed, watching silently, as Elphaba held her daughter close, and kissed her hair, the tune she'd sung to Fae as a child gently coming from her lips. Finally, he slipped away, leaving the two most important women in his life alone.

As Fae snuggled into her mother's embrace, Elphaba's fingers running gently through her hair, she whispered,

"I love you, Mama."

Elphaba smiled.

"I love you too, Fae. I love you too."

Another changed.

Like her mother years earlier, Fae was changed.

For good.


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100. Epilogue: One Year Later....**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**I want so, _so much_ to do a sequel......**

**I asked at the beginning of this story for you to decide if this was repetitive of Changed? Well, what's your verdict?**

**You can do this..... you can do this....just.......publish it.....No!....You have to......*sniffles*.....I've prolonged it long enough......it's time to say goodbye.......I CAN'T!!!! I will not cry.....I will not cry...I will not......*cries***

**I've loved writing this story, and I'm sad to see it end. You've all been wonderful, I've enjoyed reading your reviews. I never enjoyed writing words in chapters as much as I enjoyed writing the words in _these_ chapters for _this_ story. I loved writing this story as much as I enjoyed writing Changed? Maybe even more so. I truly loved writing this story, and never got bored with it. I'm so glad you followed Fae through this and stayed to see her get back to her parents. **

**I want so, so, so, _so_ _much_ to do a sequel........**

**You've all been wonderful readers and reviewers. I loved opening my e-mail to find a stack of reviews for this story almost every night. Some of them made me laugh, some made me cry, but they all made me remember _why_ I love to write. I loved the short two word reviews and the paragraph reviews, they're all wonderful and I'll miss them dearly. **

**I started this story wondering how I was going to make this different from Changed? and by now, I know how I managed to make it different. I had Fae discover secrets that her parents- particularly Elphaba- kept buried for years, and I made her accept the fact that her parents- _especially_ Elphaba- are human beings. They are just that--human. I had Fae discover that her mother kept a secret that nearly destroyed her in the process; that her mother was just as agile as any other human being, and that she could and would break if pushed to her brink. That Fae had to discover her mother's secret to forgive her, and by forgiving Elphaba, she forgave herself for refusing to see that her parents were breakable. **

**I think I accomplished that with this story. I hope I did.**

**Thank you to Elphaba1Fan, ReallyObessiveWriter, Akasharouge, populardarling, xEastendersFan4Lifex, TillITryIllNeverKnow, Kirei Yuki Tenshi, witch-of-the-west9482, Elphiethegood, -greenTARDISgal-, FaeYero4ever, Beautifully Tragic Ozian, James Birdsong, and SoConfusified for taking time......*wipes tears away*.....reading and reviewing this story, you all have been wonderful and I've enjoyed every review written. **

**I hope you all come back to read more of my stories, and possibly the sequel to this- if I decide to do a sequel. **

**Before I wrote this A/N, I went back and read the six pages of reviews on this story, and I noticed that you all loved it. I never read my own finished work if I can get away with it, but seeing the wonderful reviews I've gotten, I think I will read this story back to front. My great-great-great-great uncle Oliver Wendell Holmes, the writer, was quoted as saying,**

**"Insanity is often the logic of an accurate mind overtasked."**

**I think it's true. My mind has certainly been driven to the brink of insanity trying to come up with the perfect ending to this story. And then I realized, that this story will never be perfect, because nothing is perfect. **

**"Every idea is an incitement... Eloquence may set fire to reason."**

**Reasons for writing this story were set on fire, my incitement to continue came with each review I recieved. Every review I read made me want to make this story the best it could be. I didn't aim for perfection, I didn't achieve perfection because I didn't aim for it. I aimed for my best, and it was good enough. I hope. **

**When I first joined, I thought that my stories wouldn't be good enough. My first attempt, Cinderella, turned out to be good enough. I wrote several more, and then I wrote Changed? and I got reviews begging me to continue. And then I wrote this one. And at first, I could have kicked myself for writing something exactly like Changed? But it soon took on its own life, and became something entirely different to Changed? while still maintaining the essence of its predecessor. And now, here it is, 100 chapters and 81 reviews later, so unlike Changed? but so similar in its own respect. I've never been more proud of my writing than I am with this one. **

**Thank you for letting me share this story with you. It's been a pleasure writing this, and I hope my other stories turn out as good, and well loved as this one. **

**Thank you.**

**"A thought is often original, though you have uttered it a hundred times."-- Oliver Wendell Holmes**

**~Fiyero's Girl-Elphaba**

Elphaba turned, to see her husband standing behind her.

Music sounded, and couples enjoyed themselves on the dance floor. The reception started three hours earlier, after the wedding ceremony, and was still going strong.

"Care to dance, my queen?"

A smile appeared on her face, lighting her eyes as she took his hand.

"I'd be honored, my king."

As he led her onto the dance floor, she caught sight of her daughter sitting alone at the table, swirling the champagne around in her glass. She looked bored. Not the way a nineteen-year-old should at her brother's wedding.

"What are you watching so intently?"

Elphaba looked back at her husband, startled from her observation.

"I'm sorry, what--oh....oof!"

As Elphaba had turned, she'd misstepped in the waltz they'd been partaking in, tripped, and slammed into her husband, causing the two to fall to the dance floor, Fiyero on his back, Elphaba on top of him. Other dancers stopped, to see the King and Queen laying in the middle of the dance floor.

"Oh...okay, normally, I would gladly welcome the position we're in, but.....Fae could you get off me, please?" Fiyero asked, rubbing his head.

"Oh, sorry-" Elphaba started, slowly sitting up. Liir, Candle, Musetta, Glinda, Boq, Nessa, and Fae had gathered around them.

"Mama, Daddy, are you okay?" Fae asked, offering her hand. As Fiyero sat up, rubbing the back of his head, a young man joined them.

"Are you all right, Your Majesties?" Elphaba looked up, to see the young man behind her. His grey eyes and dark auburn hair caused Elphaba pause.

If she were _younger_, and _single_.....

"I...I saw you fall. Are you all right?" Slowly, Elphaba nodded as Fiyero got up, and reached out to help her up. She took his hand, as well as the hand the young man offered.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." She said, as the others stood. "I don't believe I caught your name." She said, turning to the man. He chuckled softly.

"That's because I forgot to introduce myself, and I'm sorry for that. I'm Seltarik Von Cavelish, but my friends call me Trism. I'm one of Candle's closest friends. We grew up in Quadling Country together, and we've both attended Shiz. I'm currently working on recieving my degree in Business and Life Sciences, a second year." He said, blushing.

"Life Sciences?" Elphaba smiled, relishing in her own degree in Life Sciences. "Well, it's wonderful to finally meet you. Candle told us a lot about you."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Your Majesty." He replied. After a few moments of silence, he offered his hand to Elphaba. "I was wondering,"

"Yes?"

"Would you care to dance, Your Majesty?" Giving him a smile, Elphaba accepted. Fiyero watched the young man lead his wife in the dance, before he pulled Fae into his arms.

The young girl hadn't taken her eyes off Trism since he'd come to help her parents. She found him intriguing, and couldn't help noticing that her mother also found him intriguing. And if Elphaba liked him, the it had to be okay for Fae to like him.

"You like him, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say, Daddy?" Fae asked, snapping out of her study. Fiyero chuckled. He recognized the look his daughter wore. He'd worn it himself from the moment he met Elphaba, and every day since. It was a look not easily disguised.

Love.

"Nothing, my little sweet pea. Nothing important."

They danced in silence for a while, Fiyero leading his daughter in the steps. She danced as well as her mother, but lacked the grace her mother possessed on the dance floor. Finally, Fae asked,

"Daddy?"

"Yes, my darling?"

"Did.....did....how did you know you were in love with Mama?"

Fiyero searched her face, finally, she raised her dark eyes to meet his blue ones. For a moment, he saw his wife before him, in his arms, young and lithe on the day of their wedding. As beautiful and independent, wild and outspoken as the day they met. And when he blinked, his daughter was back in his arms, as gorgeous as her mother. He sighed.

"I....I guess....I knew I was in love with your Mama when I met her. We...ran into each other at Shiz and--"

"More like you ran _over_ me." Fiyero and Fae looked up, to see Elphaba and Trism waltz by.

"All right. I may have....._accidently_...run over Mama when we first met." He said, rolling his eyes.

"_Accidently_? You mean on purpose. And you were _asleep_ when you ran over me."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"I did_ not_ run over you. I ran into you."

"Either way you ran to me."

"Would you be _so kind_ as to remove yourself from the conversation, my queen?" He asked, waltzing past Elphaba.

"Anyway, when I locked eyes with her, I knew she was the one. I knew she was the one that I was going to marry, and I knew that I was going to make her a mother someday. I knew, because when I looked in her eyes, I saw our future. _This_ future." He studied her face silently, before smiling. "I saw you."

Fae couldn't stop the smile on her face. She threw her arms around his neck, and he held her close, kissing her temple gently.

When the music ended, Fiyero and Fae watched as Trism bowed to Elphaba, kissing her knuckles gently. When he led her back to her husband, he nodded to Fiyero.

"I enjoyed dancing with you, Your Majesty." He said, bowing. Then, he turned to Fae. "I....don't believe we've met."

Fae blushed.

"I'm Fae." Slowly, Trism looked between Fae and Elphaba, seeing the resemblence.

"You're the queen's daughter." He said, eyeing her softly. She nodded. "It's....nice to meet you, Your Majesty. W...would it be all right if I asked you to dance?" He said, glancing at her parents. Elphaba nodded, as Trism led Fae onto the dance floor. Fiyero slowly wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and kissed her temple.

"Do you think he likes her?" Elphaba asked.

"I think he likes her." Elphaba turned in his embrace.

"Really?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. He nodded, and rested his forehead against hers.

"Yes. I think he does."

"Your parents are.....certainly unique." Trism said, as he waltzed Fae around the dance floor. She laughed.

"Yeah, they're.....definately a pair. But they're....beautiful together." She said, watching her parents converse softly.

"You know, you're.....quite the dancer, princess." He said. She laughed.

"I'm not as good as my mom. She's the real dancer."

"You're still a wonderful dancer." A light rose blush covered her cheeks.

She was cute when she blushed.

Quickly, Fae glanced back at her parents. They were locked in a passionate embrace, oblivious to everything going on around them. Then, she watched them slip away.

"Oh Oz!" Fae grasped his shoulders as Trism dipped her, their faces inches apart.

"Sorry, did I scare you? I seem to have that affect on people." He said, giving her a bright smile.

"That's what Mama says." She replied.

"Yes, well, she's right. But in so many different ways."

"Do you always charm so easily?" Fae asked, eyes locking with his. He chuckled softly.

"Do you always enchant so easily?" He replied. "I've heard that the Vinkun Queen is enchanting, but I never knew her daughter was."

She blushed.

"Your really are your mother's daughter."

And he kissed her.

Her eyes closed instinctively, and she gave in to the kiss. Butteflies erupted in her stomach, and her knees weakened. Dizziness overtook her. This must be what Mama felt every time Daddy kissed her. Joy, excitement, love.

Pure, unadulterated love.

When they broke the kiss, Trism set Fae on her feet, and the two left the dance floor, heading for the table Fae's parents were sitting at. As they moved, Fae caught snippets of the gossip flying around the reception, that set her curiousity on edge.

"Do you think the queen will be able to handle it? Her son married, and one daughter in college. Her youngest buried in the cemetery, and another one on the way?"

"She's barely showing. Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

"She's not that far along, and she's already glowing."

When Fae and Trism joined her parents, she jumped before Elphaba could speak.

"Mama, are the rumors true? Are you having another baby?"

Elphaba blushed, giving her a small smile, before gently resting her hands on her stomach.

"W...how? When?"

"September."

With a small smile, Fae threw her arms around her mother's neck.

"Oh Mama! Congratulotions! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's too soon to know the gender, my sweet. I'm _only_ two months along." Elphaba replied, hugging her daughter back.

"Congratulotions, Your Majesties."

"Thank you, Trism."

After an hour or so of relaxing with Fae's parents, he then led her back to the dance floor. As they waltzed, Trism dipped her again.

"Would you stop that?"

"Not until I do this."

"Do what?" She asked.

He kissed her. Long and tender, he kissed her. Slowly, their arms wrapped around each other, and they reveled in love's first kiss, like her parents had years before.

They say history repeats itself.

Like mother, like daughter.


End file.
